Of Slaughter and Salvation
by Caleesci
Summary: COMPLETE: There was no honor in this type of killing, this type of slaughter. Though the blood on his person could be washed away, the stain on his soul could not. Could there be salvation for a killer such as he?
1. Legend of the Three Guards

Hello all, Caleesci here! Just a warning, this story will be very dark, so if things such as death make you squirm then turn back! I would love to hear any and all feedback. Thanks!

_Prologue: Legend of the Three Guards_

Back in the times of early creation, there existed a god whose name was erased by the great god of creation, Izanagi. He had betrayed the gods and sought to steal Izanagi's power for his own. Striking out, Izanagi managed to trick the evil god. He was sealed within an earthen tomb protected by three warriors of incredible strength. The first guard was a daiyoukai, fierce and strong like his creator Tsukuyomi the moon god. The second guard, created by Amaterasu goddess of the sun, was a human woman who was a powerful miko. She was beautiful and strong created after the image of the goddess herself. Not to be outdone, Susanoo god of storms created a guard that was neither human nor youkai. He gifted him with exceptional strength and power to outshine his siblings creations. However his thirst of dominance was etched into the soul of the third guard unbeknownst to the gods. Izanagi was content with the protection and granted the three guards with eternal youth. He also gave each guard a talisman of power. To Tsukuyomi's guard, Inukeyu, he gifted a black pelt harvested from the god's own body and stored with immense power should the daiyoukai need of extra strength. To Amaterasu's guard, Michuru, he gifted a diadem crafted from obsidian and decorated with a ruby created from the god's own blood. To Susanoo's guard, Kentaru, he gifted with a spear created from a shard of the Ame-no-nuboko, the heavenly spear that had been gifted to gods by the heavenly beings to create the earth. Satisfied, the three guards were stationed by the tomb and charged with keeping the unnamed god imprisoned.

Hundreds of years passed, and Izanami, Izanagi's deceased wife, had vowed revenge upon her husband for defying her and spying upon her rotting body and running in fear. She swore to kill one thousand people a day to slate her anger. To do this, Izanami thought to release the long since imprisoned god to do her bidding. She sent many warriors to the guards to slay them, but they were easily overwhelmed by the power of the three guards. After many failed attempts she decided to try a different tactic. She searched the land to find the most beautiful woman to seduce one of the guards. She knew that Susanoo's guard was greedy and jealous so she sent her new weapon to him.

As Izanami predicted, her creation, Susimi, caught the eye of Kentaru. After months of bedding the guard, the woman finally was able to convince Kentaru to kill the other two guards and take their heavenly talismans so that he would be strong enough to kill the unnamed god. Once the god was killed, he would be free of his duty and could be with her. That night Kentaru attacked Inukeyu and Michuru. The guards were distracted and Susimi snuck in to the tomb and used Izanami's great power to release the seal of the god. Michuru saw Susimi sneak in and shouted to Inukeyu. Kentaru rushed in, fearing for Susimi's life. The unnamed god devoured Susimi and turned his sights toward Kentaru. Michuru and Inukeyu arrived as Kentaru's feet were consumed, as well as the spear gifted to him by Izanagi. Inukeyu watched in fear as the unnamed god charged after Michuru and out of his secret love for her he called upon the power stored within his pelt to bind the god to him. The soul of the unnamed god was pulled into Inukeyu who struggled to maintain his control. Looking up to the woman he loved, he pleaded and begged that she purify him and in doing so kill him and the god, since purification would eliminate both souls from reincarnation. Michuru fell to her feet for she was unable to kill Inukeyu for she loved him too. Inukeyu again pleaded with her, telling her it was the only way to kill the evil god. Still she could not strike down the man she loved. She watched in horror as the god assumed control of Inukeyu. The god laughed as he struck down Michuru, laughing at her foolishness as she died. The evil god then left the area that was his prison for so long to do Izanami's bidding. He slaughtered one thousand humans and youkai before releasing control back to Inukeyu. Inukeyu was grief stricken when he returned to the god's tomb to find Michuru's slain body. With bitter tears e buried his lover before killing himself. Izanagi appeared as the life was draining from Inukeyu and took the soul of Inukeyu and the evil god. Izanagi did not want the evil god to join Izanami in the underworld. Izanagi knew that the only way to truly destroy the evil god was the combine the three talismans of power gifted to the guards and destroy the god's soul. As the evil god had devoured Kentaru's spear its power was within the soul of the evil god and Michuru's diadem could only be worn by a miko of equal power to its former mistress, Izanagi felt such a task was impossible. Instead he devised a way to keep the evil god's soul forever in the cycle of reincarnation and never able to reach his full power. He stored Inukeyu's soul within the black pelt, and then transferred the soul of the unnamed god into a youkai female that had recently conceived. He then gave Inukeyu's pelt and said to present it to any child born by her and her descendants on their one hundredth birthday. If the soul of the evil god was within the child, the power from the pelt would kill the child and send the evil god's soul back into the cycle of reincarnation. None outside of the youkai females's family were to know of the curse should anyone ever seek to unleash the evil god.

_Thank you for reading!_

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	2. Unleashed

Hello All! This is a quick update but a relatively short chapter. Let me know what you think!

Thank you and Enjoy

Three young boys sat under the branches of a great oak tree. The shade was a welcomed retreat from the harsh and unrelenting sun. They laughed amongst themselves, enjoying the freedom of the afternoon. Their joyous relaxation was interrupted as screams filled the air. They turned to the village, eyes wide with fear. The two oldest turned to the youngest and told him to stay hidden beneath the roots of the tree. The two boys ran back to the village and the sight that greeted them could only be described as a massacre. Men, women, children, animals all littered the ground. Blood had permeated the ground, turning the dirt to mud beneath the dead. They could no longer hear the screams that had lured them there.

"There!" One of the boys whispered. He pointed to the main road of the village where a lone figure stood. He was but a shadow outlined by the setting sun. The figure turned to them and before they knew it, he was but inches in front of him. One boy opened his mouth in a silent scream, shock frozen upon his face. At his chest, and arm was burrowed through. The remaining boy's eyes opened wide as he fell back upon his rear.

"One thousand." The voice was stoic and smooth as if the dead child his arm was currently pierced through meant nothing. His gaze then turned the young boy who was trying desperately to scoot back away from him. Crimson eyes narrowed in amusement and lips turned upwards in a smirk. Fangs glistened beneath the lids. The man was bathed in blood, marring his pale skin with its crimson stain. Even the man's silvery white hair was drenched with the essence of his slaughter. He stood, pulling his arm free from his latest kill. Turning he stalked the boy who was now reduced to tears and pleas to not hurt him. The killer stopped, and seemed to shudder. He gripped his head, and a roar of immense rage was ripped from the man's throat. The boy took the chance to turn and run. The killer's crimson eyes were wide with rage and filled with a thirst for blood. He attempted to follow the boy, his claws itching to spill more blood, yet he crumbled to the blood soaked ground it what seemed like pain. Another roar was ripped from his lips and he slammed his fists upon the ground. After a few moments of heavy breathing, the figure disappeared. The young boy turned and looked over his shoulder, only to find the man gone. He however did not stop running until he reached the tree where he hoped his brother was still waiting.

Golden eyes narrowed upon blood stained claws. The blood was dry, indicating that it had been some time since the kill had taken place. He could taste nothing on his tongue and he knew that he had not killed to feed not to mention he could distinctly smell that it was ningen blood that tainted his person. Turning, Sesshomaru walked towards the river. If he paid attention to the feelings buried deep beneath his stoic mask, he would know that he dreaded every step he took towards the refreshing water. It was not that he did not wish to bathe the blood from him, but more that he dreaded the sight he made. He could feel the blood caked in his hair, his clothing was so saturated that the wet fabric clung to his body. Stripping the clothing from his body, Sesshomaru sank into the cold and unforgiving water. He began the torturously slow process of cleansing his body. Dunking beneath the water, he tried not to pay attention to the stream of red that was washing away from his person. He stayed within the water for over an hour, meticulously cleaning the blood and flesh that had become imbedded in his hair. Finally satisfied that he was impeccably clean once again, Sesshomaru exited the water. Glancing at the heap of blood stained clothing, regrettably Sesshomaru held out one claw and allowed his acid to leak free and burn away the offending clothes. Standing, unaffected by his nudity, Sesshomaru once again let his gaze fall to his now blood free claw.

Sesshomaru was a youkai who prided himself on his control. He may be a killer, which was part of being a daiyoukai, however he had his honor. He did not kill needlessly, and more often than others thought he showed mercy in the form of indifference. However, others did not know a key important fact about the young lord. He was cursed. His growl grew louder and Sesshomaru did a very non-Sesshomaru thing. Striking out, his claws sliced through a tall oak, followed by many more until he was surrounded by rubble of innocent trees in pieces. Breathing hard, thought no from exhaustion but from attempting to keep his rage in check, Sesshomaru sank to one knee. Eyes were glowing a crimson red as his beast snarled from within him. Despite what one may think it was not Sesshomaru's beast that had been unleashed but something else completely. What made the situation worse was the frequency in which Sesshomaru was losing control to his curse. And now it would seem Sesshomaru had enough evidence to believe that whatever was within him greatly disliked humans. An image of a small girl in an orange checkered dress and a toothless smile appeared within his mind. His growl deepened and he once again found himself slicing down the trees that had littered the riverbed.

"Nothing will happen to her, do you hear me?" He snarled to the emptiness of the decimated forest. After a moment of no response, Sesshomaru smashed his fist to the ground. "Do you hear me!" His roar held such rage that even the plant life seemed to shrink away from the furious daiyoukai.

Steam filled the bathroom as Kagome filled the tub. She sat at the edge of the tub with one foot up on the side as she rested her chin on her knee. Her iPod sat on the vanity playing softly.

_What do I do now that you're gone? No backup plan No second chance, No one else to blame. All I can hear in the silence that remains, are the words I couldn't say._

Kagome let a single tear fall slowly down her cheek, too lost in her thoughts to acknowledge its presence. It was over. She wasn't quite sure why she was so surprised, I mean it was not like it was a secret that he had loved Kikyou. Kagome was brought from her reverie as the water reached the tip of her fingers, indicating that it was time to get in. Slipping the towel from around her, she sank into the bath. The hot water eased her tense muscles and Kagome felt a bit of the stress melt from her mind. She leaned her head back, blue eyes disappearing behind tired lashes.

_My heart is set on you, I don't want no one else. And if you don't want me, I guess I'll be all by myself._

The words of the song struck a chord within her, and Kagome felt herself acknowledge the question that had been burning inside of her.

'What do I do now? Do I leave?' Sighing, Kagome sank further into the water. She couldn't leave. They still had jewel shards to find. She felt like crying, like stomping her feet until fate listened to her. Could they truly be so cruel? Two years she had stood by his side never wavering in her loyalty. Two years she held her heart out to him, hoping with a child's love that he would take it and treasure it. But in the end, he had gently closed her fingers about her offering and given it back. The memories swam to the surface, the look on his face, the gentle words, the soft breeze, the warm sun. With a chocked sob, Kagome crushed them to the back of her memory. Instead, she let her mind swirl about the music her iPod was supplying so willingly. Reality's cold clutch melted away as the music flew her to a daydream so perfect she couldn't help but wish to stay there. She stayed like that, in a world of her own creation, until the water was cold and the steam had long since faded.

The sun streamed in from the windows, rousing a tired miko. Her sleep had been tormented by memories that she wished with all her heart she could forget. A gentle knock at the door caught her attention and she mumbled a sleepy enter. The door opened and a middle aged woman stepped in.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here. He said he needed to speak with you." Her mother smiled warmly at her daughter. She did not know what happened to her daughter while she was traveling, but she knew it had been something serious. She would not pry for she knew that when her daughter was ready to tell her she would.

"Thanks mom." Kagome sat up from her bed, a sense of annoyance fill her. Even after their last moments together he still had the audacity to come get her? Kagome yanked her drawers open and grabbed some clothes all while muttering about inconsiderate hanyous.

She stood at the top of the stairs, suddenly afraid to descend the stairs. She could hear his voice as he spoke with Souta about the new video game he was playing. Taking a deep breath and throwing on a cheery smile, Kagome went to meet the man who crushed her heart. At the sound of her descent, golden eyes shot to the stairs. He felt a pang of sadness as she came in to his view. Though she looked beautiful, her wavy black hair held up in a high ponytail, a casual pair of jeans and a fitted sweatshirt; he could see the pain behind her false cheer. He knew she would probably yell at him for coming, since he had promised he would give her some time at home. He had truly intended to do just that, however something was developing in his time that he felt she should be informed. Turning to Souta, he ruffled the boy's hair fondly.

"See ya later brat." Inuyasha stood and motioned for Kagome to follow. She followed him out the door and to the base of Goshinboku. They stood there silent for a few moments before Inuyasha finally turned to Kagome, who was glaring at him.

"You said you would give me time. You promised I would be able to stay at home for a while but no of course not! God forbid you let me forget my responsibility to you even for just one week." Her voice was strained, as if she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Will you shut up wench! It's not what you think!" Inuyasha snapped, flattening his ears as he felt the guilt bubble up once more.

"What then Inuyasha, what do you want?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pinned him with a glare that she hopped was icy. The hanyou signed and leaned back against the tree, his gaze settling on the sway of the leaves in the branches. As Kagome stared at him, her heart squeezed painfully. In these rare moments she couldn't deny the fact that he was incredibly handsome.

"Kagome I am not here for that. Kaede sent me." He huffed grumpily, and placed his hands within his sleeves. "She said Kikyou had stopped by a few weeks before we returned. There is a demon that is destroying villages. Slaughtering humans, all of em. Not even kids are spared." His voice had grown soft, his golden eyes going suddenly serious. Kagome gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. Slowly she sat next to Inuyasha.

"Entire villages? I mean it's not something we haven't seen before, but children too? Is it Naraku?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"She doesn't think so." Kagome sat by Inuyasha for many long minutes. Kagome lowered her gaze.

"Let me pack my things." Inuyasha watched her return to the house with a heavy, guilt filled heart.

Kaede stood outside her hut with a broom in her hands. She watched the sky as if trying to decipher its many secrets. The villagers passed her by nodding their heads to the elderly miko, yet she ignored them. It was midday and the sun was beating down on them mercilessly. Small clouds dotted the sky and if Kaede cared to say, she would say it was a beautiful day. However her body stayed tense and on edge as if the dark secrets hid behind the smiling sun.

"Hey you old bat! I brought Kagome!" Inuyasha's gruff voice brought the woman from her reverie and Kaede turned to smile at the young miko.

"Thank ye Inuyasha. Kagome I am sorry to summon ye so abruptly."

"Kagome!" Sango's warm greeting rang over the bustle of the villagers as she and Miroku walked towards Kaede's hut. Behind them trailed Kiarra and Shippou. Shippou sprinted ahead of the group, fully prepared to launch himself into Kagome's arms. He leapt into the air shouting her name, yet a clawed hand grabbed him by the tail as it flew past.

"Don't bother Kagome you little runt." Inuyasha snapped at the young kitsune.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome nearly sang out. Shippou leapt from Inuyasha's grasp, snickering as the hanyou was pulled to the ground. Kagome caught him and hugged him to her chest.

"Hi Shippou I missed you too."

"Come, there is much we must speak of." Kaede seemed rather impatient, a rare trait for the old miko. Struck with the sense of severity, the small group followed Kaede into her hut. All except Inuyasha that is for he was still stuck to the ground growling nonsense into his earthen bed. Inwardly Inuyasha was happy, for if she could sit him so soon perhaps they could move passed this awkward stage and enter in their normal routine. Deep down, however, Inuyasha knew that he and Kagome would never be the same.

The small group waited for Inuyasha who entered a few minutes after they were situated grumbling about stupid beads and crazy wenches. A dark glare from said crazy wench silenced the loud hanyou.

"As most of ye have heard by now, there is a demon of great power prowling upon humans."

"But it is not Naraku?" Sango chimed in.

"No, it would appear not. The killings are not targeting any specific area or following a clear path. It would seem to be random." Miroku answered.

"Indeed Miroku is correct." Kaede responded. "Perhaps ye should investigate this, Inuyasha."

"Keh. I don't see why I have to do it." Inuyasha was not truly complaining, in truth he wanted to catch the sick bastard. Killing kids did not sit well with the hanyou.

"Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama! Come quick!" A voice shouted from outside the hut. The urgency in the call made the elder miko move faster than the others even thought possible. The rest grabbed their weapons and ran from Kaede's hut expecting perhaps that the demon had come for them. They did not expect to see two small children, both of which who had most definitely seen better days. The smaller of the two boys was half being carried by the other, neither boy could have been any older than ten.

" What has happened to ye young ones?" Kaede asked. Kagome rushed forward as the older boy seemed to stumble from exhaustion.

"Save us." He whispered, his head bowed and his bangs covering his eyes. "Please, save us miko-sama! the demon... he killed everyone! He killed them all!" The boy shouted the last part of his statement, turning his tearstained and fearful gaze upon Kaede.

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	3. Tangled Webs of Mystery

Hello all Caleesci here! Please enjoy the next chapter in Of Slaughter and Salvation, Tangled Webs of Mystery!

As always I love hearing your feed back! I would like to personally thank...

Now on with the story...

"I am not sure how to explain it miko-sama. He moved so fast, I don't think Mitoki," A quiver of grief passed through the boy at the mention of his murdered brother. "I don't think Mitoki even knew what happened. He was gone; by the time that I looked up he was gone. His eyes were still open, and he looked surprised more than anything, but I don't think he _knew_ that he was dead at that point." Small brown eyes filled with tears again, but he held his sobs back. He harshly wiped at his face, as if trying to erase the memory by erasing the tears. A warm hand reached out and grabbed his. He looked up to find gentle blue eyes staring down at him with warmth that tinged his cheeks a soft pink.

"Yuki-kun, it is alright to feel grief and sadness." It was really such a simple statement, yet Yuki's face suddenly caved and he flung himself into the surprised arms of Kagome. He cried harder than he even remembered crying before. He cried for his village, his parents, for Mitoki, for his younger brother Kyosu who had also survived, and for himself. Kagome gently ran her fingers down the boy's back, trying to offer him any comfort she could give.

"He killed everyone! The villagers, my family, Mitoki!" The hysteria within Yuki was slowly draining as Kagome comforted him, yet the tears still flowed down his dirt ridden cheeks.

"Yuki-kun, he did not kill everyone. You are still alive, and so is Kyosu-kun. Even in dark times when hope seems lost, we must remember that we are still alive. And as long as we are alive, then hope for a better future is not lost." Her soft voice did more than soothe the tired boy. It also reached out to her friends and reminded them why she meant so very much to them. She was filled with hopeful compassion and a true love of life that helped heal the wounds of their hearts.

"He was counting too, you know." Yuki muttered after he calmed. "At least I think he was. He called Mitoki one thousand and then he smiled."

"Did ye get close to the demon young one?" Kaede asked of Yuki. He nodded.

"I was right next to Mitoki when he… he… stabbed him."

"So the demon used a sword. That narrows our selection considerably."

"Just means the bastard is probably a daiyoukai." Inuyasha said to clarify Miroku's statement.

"He didn't use a sword," Yuki muttered nervously. He cast a glance at the hanyou, still unsure of whether or not to fear the white haired man that was obviously not human. "He used his arm, his whole arm; he pierced it through his chest." Yuki's voice wavered slightly, but otherwise held strong. Kagome gasped at the brutality.

"Kagome, it may sound brutal but I have learned that this particular method is common amongst the more honorable youkai. Death is quick, too quick for pain to even set in." Sango said gently, trying to ease the horrified look off her friend's face.

"Honorable? There is nothing honorable about murder." Yuki said wisely, his statement going far beyond his years. Miroku changed the subject.

"Do you remember what the demon looked like? Inuyasha more than the rest of us may be able to narrow down the list. Plus, we cannot rule out Narkau just yet."

"Kind of. He was reddish. I don't think he was _actually_ red, but it's what I remember most. From head to toe he seemed covered in blood. Other than that, everything was white. Except the eyes, the eyes were red, and on his cheeks he had scratches, but they weren't real scratches. They were more like stripes I guess. He was scary, he had a smile on I think, especially when he came after me. But then he grabbed his head and started growling so I ran away. I thought for sure he would catch me, but I just kept running. When I finally turned to look at him, he was gone. Everything about him was scary, his eyes, his claws, his voice."

White, stripes, terrifying beyond comparison? An image seemed to form in their minds. _Sesshomaru._

"Inuyasha, doesn't Sesshomaru-dono have stripes on his cheeks?" Sango braved. Inuyasha said nothing for a moment, then lowered his head and clenched his fist.

"Sesshomaru is a cold hearted bastard, I aint going to deny that. But this is beneath him. He wouldn't dirty his hands with a destroying a human village unless they did something to him first. This isn't the bastard's style."

"I would have to agree with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru-dono is an honorable daiyoukai." Kaede added.

"I can't imagine Sesshomaru-dono hurting a child either, human or not. I mean he may not like humans, but look at Rin. He protects her." Kagome gave a slight smile, one that on Inuyasha noticed. Yes, Sesshomaru may not be the kindest of youkai, but he was in his own way a knight in shining armor.

"Besides, I can't picture Sesshomaru dirty, never mind covered in blood. He is too _clean_ for that!" Shippou's childlike view on the subject brought a lightness to it that hadn't been there before. Inuyasha brought his fist down upon Shippou's head, mumbling about stupid runts.

"Hey Inuyasha, no need for such violence. Shippou _does_ have a point." Miroku said while shrugging.

"Hush, Yuki-kun has finally fallen asleep." Kagome whispered softly as she gazed at Yuki. A ruffle of clothing caught her attention and she watched in slight surprise as Inuyasha rose and picked up Yuki. He carried the exhausted boy into the other room where his brother Kyosu was already sleeping. Placing the boy down, Inuyasha felt a feeling of sympathy for the two boys. They have lost everything, and for that he felt bad. Turning away from the children, he made his way back to the room where his friends still sat in silence.

"Why though?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha settled back into his spot. "He held a human form, that much has been confirmed which leads us to believe he is of considerable strength. If that is the case, then why would a demon of such caliber attack a human village of little notice? It did not house a human army, it was not controlled by a warlord, so what threat could they have posed? And why would he let two children live when he murdered everything else? This doesn't even make sense for Naraku. And what is with the counting? Nothing seems logical here." Kagome stared at the ever composed monk in shock. The frustration that lined his voice was not something the monk usually let show through his calm control. Miroku seemed to have noticed his mild breakdown and smiled apologetically at them.

"Hoshi-sama is right. None of this makes sense at all."

"The counting, I can't put my finger on it but something seems familiar about it." Kagome murmured allowed.

"Why don't we go to the village? Maybe the demon might still be there feeding." Shippou stated, not noticing the sickly green looks that came over Kagome.

"For a stupid runt, he has a good idea." Inuyasha acknowledged.

"Then it's settled, we should set out for the village as soon as possible." Miroku said as he stood, stretching out his muscles.

"I am already packed since I just came from home this morning."

"You aint going Kagome." Kagome froze, sending a confused look to Inuyasha.

"What? Why not?" Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest stubbornly and turned away.

"Cause I said so. You will just get in the way of everything and slow us down." Sango shuffled uncomfortably. She agreed with Inuyasha, at least on the point that Kagome shouldn't go. Kagome was their innocent happy friend from a world where such violence was not common. Sango would never forgive herself if her friend lost that innocence to the violence of this era.

"Kagome, maybe Inuyasha is right. Maybe you should stay here with Yuki and Kyosu." Sango could not look her friend in the eyes, knowing she would find that shocked form of betrayal in them.

"See, you're staying. Shippou you stay too."

"I would rather stay with Kagome than go anywhere with you, you big jerk!" Shippou stuck out his tongue before diving behind Kagome when Inuyasha glared menacingly at him. Kagome said nothing as Inuyasha left the hut, followed shortly by Kaede who had been summoned by a villager. Sango gave her an apologetic look before she too left the room. Shippou had bounced out after Inuyasha, no doubt to pester the hanyou.

"Why? Why does he always think I will ruin everything? Am I that useless?" She whispered. Miroku sat next to Kagome and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Kagome," Kagome looked up at him, surprised that he was not using the normal honorific that he seemed so intent on using always. "Do not take what they said to heart. It is not that they don't wish for your company, it's just that they wish to protect you from the harsh realities of this era. It is my understanding that things like this do not happen in your era. That is why Inuyasha tried so hard to keep you away from villages. Inuyasha will sometimes change our direction if he smells death, or if we come across destroyed villages he will keep you away long enough for him to remove the bodies of children from your sight. To us Kagome, you are a beacon of innocence and none of us are willing to ruin that for you. Keep that in mind while we are gone." Miroku stood, yet his hand was quickly caught into her smaller ones. He gazed into her brilliant blue eyes, slightly misty with unshed tears. Her lips were turned upward into an enchanting smile that had his heart beating faster.

"Thank you, Miroku." Miroku smiled at her, feeling a twinge of envy. If Kagome looked at him with such love like she did Inuyasha, he truly could be the luckiest man on earth. Not that Sango was not perfect in every way; just Kagome had a special spot in his heart, for she truly was an angel. An angel he would gladly give his life for.

"Take care of them, Kagome." Miroku reached up, and gently wiped the tear that had fallen with the pad of his thumb. She once again graced him with a thankful smile that left his stomach flipping. He left the hut then, feeling a lightness in his step.

Inuyasha sat high within the branches of the goshinboku. The wind wrapped about his hair causing the locks of white to dance. The soft furry ears top his head twitched every so often as he took in the sounds. His heart was heavy, filled with guilt that was slowly crushing him. She had been so loyal to him, so proud to have him as her friend. She had showed him that he was more than just a hanyou, and for that he was forever indebted to him. However one of the greatest things she taught him had also been her downfall, she had taught him how to love, how to truly give someone your heart and realize that your world was wrong without them. Through her example, he was able to learn things about his own heart that had both freed him and enslaved him. He knew now without a doubt that his heart was still Kikyou's. And in the depths of his heart, he could not discern if his feelings for Kagome that went beyond friendship were simply there because of the knowledge that she was Kikyou's reincarnation. He had often heard lovers talk of being together forever, that when they were reincarnated they would find each other so they could always be with each other. In that sense, he felt like Kagome should be with him, and he with her. Perhaps that's what would have happened if Kikyou had _stayed_ dead. But now, even the cold copy of her that roamed the earth tore at him. Kikyou was Kikyou, where as Kagome was the Kikyou of a different time. They may share the same ancestry, but the two women were so completely different it was hard to believe they could be related at all. Inuyasha signed at all the confusion within him. He could not have Kagome, not when he was not a hundred percent sure that he loved her for reasons other than her tie to Kikyou. I mean, he loved her like he loved all his friends. He loved her more than the others, desired her, cherished her, wanted her. But what he did not know is how much of that was because of her, or her tie to Kikyou. No, it was better that he told her what he did. That way she could move on. The thought crossed his mind, Kagome with someone else, and he felt a blinding jealous sear within him. After a moment of tense muscles and grinding teeth, Inuyasha felt a bitter amusement bubble out of him. His pathetic chuckle made him feel dirty, evil. He wouldn't have her, but he also wouldn't allow anyone else to have her either? What kind of sick animal was he? Shaking his head as if to throw the thoughts, Inuyasha vowed then that he would make sure Kagome found happiness, even though he knew it could never be with him.

Bulbous eyes widened impossibly larger, and an indignant sound, similar to that of a squawk fell forth from beaklike mouth.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cried, throwing himself upon the ground. He ignored his lord's appearance in favor for groveling at his feet.

"This humble servant has searched for you! I feared you would not return to this humble lowly servant who only wishes to please you!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, his voice rising with the slightest hint of irritation. Jaken, sensing the danger, immediately stopped his groveling and immediately stood tall to give his report.

"Sesshomaru-sama, this lowly servant has watched over the bothersome human and endured many hardships as his great and powerful lord requested…"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called out, waving from behind a bundle of flowers. She gave him a gap toothed smile and hopped over to him. Jaken sputtered indignantly at his report being cut off by the said bothersome human. His face turning an unusual color of purple, his beak opened to unleash an arsenal of squawks at the child.

"Rin you silly girl! Don't you interrupt me! And don't; you look at the great Sesshomaru-sama with those ugly human eyes! Are you ignoring me? HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME! RIN!" Jaken stomped over to Rin, abruptly turning her around.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin asked curiously.

"What!" He snapped at her.

"Why is Sesshomaru-sama naked?"

"Stupid girl, quit your yapping!" Jaken scolded. Truth was he had no idea where Sesshomaru's clothes had gone. He stood before him in his naked glory wearing nothing but his white pelt.

"Jaken, clothes." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the green toad, annoyed that he even had to specify his needs. A gulp from the toad let him know his order had been heard. The toad ran quickly to Ah Uh to grab some spare clothes. When he opened his bag, Jaken felt ill. He had not packed spares! The only thing he had packed was something he always did but was never ever used. Jaken suddenly wished he could melt. Gulping with a sense of doom, Jaken brought the clothing to Sesshomaru. Upon seeing the clothes held in his servant's hands, Sesshomaru felt his finger's twitch in a sudden thirst for blood, though this time it was truly _his_ desire for it.

Golden eyes opened quickly, before narrowing in hostility. Black hair, impossibly long, was pulled up into two combs atop her head and left to stream down her body like ribbons of ebony silk. She wore a kimono of exceptional quality that only enhanced the woman's beautiful features. Despite her great beauty, her appearance felt off, as if it were not as it was meant to be.

"Kimi-chan, your glare is no longer threatening to me, though I must admit it wasn't before either." A man said. Unlike the woman, this man was not human. Silvery white hair was tied at the base of his neck and fell in surprisingly pretty curls down his back.

"Must you torment me?" The human woman pouted irritably. The youkai laughed at that, a whimsical laugh that held warmth and affection.

"Why Kimi-chan, you wound me! To think that I would torment you. Being human addled your mind."

"Stop calling me that horrid name!" the woman finally snapped. The man was quiet for a moment.

"You never used to mind the nickname Kimikyo." His voice had lost its friendly banter and instead took a somber and serious path. Kimikyo looked away.

"That was before, before I became _this._" A movement in front of her drew her attention and golden eyes clashed together.

"Kimikyo, my love transcends your form. I find you and steal you away from the ones that birth you so that I can keep you to myself. Even if you are forced to endure this human body, and countless reincarnations, I will be by your side as I promised I would." Kimikyo smiled a rare smile, reaching a hand to touch his cheek.

"Thank you, I do not know what I would do without you." The youkai man smiled at her and leaned forward to place his lips to her forehead. He pulled back, and smiled.

"I have seen him you know." Kimikyo stiffened. The male went on. "He looks very much like you, well the normal you. I think we were wrong in our first assessment."

"What do you mean by that?" The ice returned to her tone.

"I do not think we failed, Kimi-chan, in fact I think we achieved the impossible." The confusion on her face was deepening.

"I don't think it was something within the rite that went wrong, but more an unexpected variable. We did not take into account the boy himself. True, he was just a child then but we should have known. We should have sensed it. I mean, we should have anticipated a child born from your former mate would be capable of anything."

"I don't understand where you are going with this." Kimikyo said, throwing her hands up as if in defeat.

"The boy, Kimi-chan, he did not fuse with the unnamed as we had thought. He overpowered him, overpowered the unnamed and Inukeyu." Golden eyes widened, and she turned to him them.

"That's not possible, we saw, we felt that power, we were there! The power was godly, unparalleled!" Kimikyo all but shouted.

"That was not the unnamed, Kimi-chan, that was _his _power, the power of your son, the power of Sesshomaru."

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	4. Developing Relations

Hi there Caleesci here! I hope you are all doing wonderful! Here is another chapter for Of Slaughter and Salvation, _Developing Relations._ Please let me know what you think! I promise a lot more action is coming up soon!

And as always, I hope you enjoy.

(_Also, I have not stated this yet, but all the Inuyasha characters are not mine J. )_

Sesshomaru sat at the base of a tree, one leg outstretched while the other bent at the knee. Rin and Jaken had long since fallen asleep, their soft, and in Jaken's case loud, snores dulled into the background as his mind drifted off to his problem at hand. His curse was something heavily guarded. None except his closest of kin knew about the curse, and most of them had passed away or _vanished._ Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pushed those thoughts away, not having the control over his still furious beast to pursue _that_ road. Instead he shifted his thoughts to what he would do about his human charge. The evil within him had already proved that when it managed to take control, it locked Sesshomaru and his beast up so tightly that he had no influence over its actions. No matter how he tried, he was not able to overpower it. Losing control to his curse was not a common occurrence, once every few months at best. However it used to be once every few years. Sesshomaru could always predict its occurrences too, for a familiar stirring of power would well within him and he would literally feel three auras clash. The first, and ultimately the strongest, was his own youkai. The two other presences were less distinct, but he knew that one aura was the evil that he housed within him, and the third was the power within his pelt. Absently his hand reached up to stroke the fur.

"_That feels oddly nice doesn't it?"_ A shimmer of white appeared next to him. Sesshomaru cracked one eye open to glare at the offending spirit. "_Though, if you truly think on it you are stroking a man, even if he is connected to your youkai now." _The spirit sat beside him, his form shimmery and translucent. Though he had little color, Sesshomaru knew that it was because the spirit next to him was similar to him with his white hair, pale skin, and crescent moon upon his brow. Though in contrast to Sesshomaru, the spirit had blue eyes with a sharp piercing look and a single blue stripe marring each cheek.

"_Still as silent as ever, Sesshomaru." _The spirit said. Blue eyes traveled to the moon, and his gaze seemed to harden. "_I wonder what the gods will do about you. The more he kills the stronger he gets. Soon he may take control of you completely." _At that Sesshomaru did respond, sending a warning growl to the man.

"This Sesshomaru will not lose control." He snarled at the offending spirit.

"_I pray that is the case, but at the rate things progress now it seems unlikely. You must decide soon what to do with young Rin. She may be safest in your care, but in his she is at her greatest danger." _The spirit paused in his words, letting them sink in to the inuyoukai next to him. "_I suppose this whole circumstance is my fault. I was meant to kill you, and I did not." _He continued. Sesshomaru snorted lightly at that.

"You did not because you could not."

"_This is true have you decided what to do with the young human girl?" _Sesshomaru felt annoyance rise within him.

"Why do you desire to know?"

"_I am quite fond of her, as are you. It would seem only natural I worry for her safety."_

"I will protect her."

"_From him? How can you possibly protect her from him? He is you after all."_

_"_He is not me." Sesshomaru snarled, his patience wearing thin.

"_No he is not, just as I am not you either."_

"You are a part of me, he is not."

"_I suppose that is true, since I am now fused with you. I find it odd how I am different from my former self yet still the same. Odd how one ages yes?" _The spirit signed, his eyes fixated on some unknown point on the ground. _"You must hide her, Sesshomaru. When he releases his control and you return to normal, it will crush you if he kills her. Put her somewhere safe, with someone you trust."_

"It would matter little, if he found her he would kill whomever I have left her with."

"_You forget, Sesshomaru, that he is still far weaker than you. Perhaps someone you know that has an affinity for collecting human females, as you so delicately put it. You know the one whom I must say you look remarkably similar too." _Sesshomaru's eyes held a crimson tint as he turned his furious gaze to the spirit. The spirit bowed his head in submission, but not before shooting him an amused smirk. After a moment of silence, blue eyes traveled back to the moon, followed closely by gold. There they sat in silence until the spirit next to him began to shimmer. His presence began to fade, but before he was gone all together, he turned his gaze back to Sesshomaru.

"_You know Sesshomaru, that outfit… it really does not suit you."_

She smiled at him coyly, her beauty unparalleled by any in the land. She gazed at him with lust and admiration, her full pouty lips parting lightly at let forth her ethereal voice.

"Oh you brave, handsome man, serving Sesshomaru-dono so loyally. You are a youkai of exceptional power, Jaken-sama." She moved then, lifting herself off the rock she had been lounging upon. Her kimono slipped then, revealing the delicate flesh of her shoulder to him. Jaken puffed out his chest, giving her a superior smirk.

"Yes, I am the lord's most trusted companion and his most loyal advisor, for I am…"

"Jaken-sama! Rin made you a present!" Cold reality crashed down upon the poor youkai who leapt from his spot.

"Jaken-sama were you having a bad dream? You were making funny noises." Rin asked, her innocent look peering up at her keeper. Bulbous eyes bulged even further, and his face turned different shades of purple.

"Why you filthy little brat! How dare you imply that I, Sesshomaru-sama's most trusted…"

"Jaken-sama I made you flowers!" Rin plopped the wreath of flowers over her keeper's head, effectively silencing the toad's squawking. A far off, pitiful look crossed over Jaken's face and he hung his head in depression.

"Why me?" He mumbled pitifully to himself.

"Jaken, Rin." Sesshomaru's smooth voice interrupted Jaken's pity party, and the toad looked up with pure admiration in his eyes.

"Yes my great Sesshomaru-sama, what can this humble and loyal servant do for you?"

"Come." Jumping up with renewed vigor, the toad hurriedly rushed after his lord, carrying the staff of two heads in his hands. The lumbering behind him signified Ah-Un followed behind with a happy Rin atop its back.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are we going someplace special?"

"Edo."

"Eh? Inuyasha's forest Sesshomaru-sama? Are you finally going to kill the halfbreed?" A look of evil passed over the toad's face and a cackle of the same caliber fell forth from his beaky lips.

"Sesshomaru-sama! That means Rin will get to see Kagome-san!" The young girl gave her trademark gap-tooth smile. Jaken grumbled something about indecent wenches but Rin paid him no mind. Sesshomaru glanced back at his entourage and gathered his youkai beneath him. Jaken hurried to stand behind his lord just as the cloud lifted to the sky. Ah Uh unleashed their great wings, spreading them wide and giving a mighty flap. A squeal of excitement urged them on as the young girl perched preciously on their back bounced in excitement. Taking off was always her favorite part.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the purple robed man in front of him, as if trying to decipher his very soul. Sango felt an unusual pang within her chest, not sure why she was so affected by Miroku's suggestion.

"And why should you stay here?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. Miroku had approached them and informed them that he wished to remain behind with Kagome. Needless to say, the suggestion was not as well received by the hanyou as Miroku would have liked.

"Inuyasha, my desire to stay comes in the form of many reasons. First, Kagome-san is quite upset with you for your rather careless words. It would be detrimental to have us all go and leave her. Second, I wish to discuss in more detail the happenings surrounding the village's attack with Yuki. I do not know why, but something is churning within me at this unsolved puzzle. I feel there is a piece that I am missing, a piece that may be able to help me unravel some of the mystery shrouding this event. I know we discussed the possibility of Naraku being behind this, but it just does not fit. And my final reason is that there should be some protection here for Kagome-san and this village. The demon that did this is still at large. It would be foolhardy to leave Kagome behind to save her the pain of having to see the village, only to leave her to the same fate." Miroku's voice was hard, but not too harsh. He wanted to leave no room for argument amongst them.

"But hoshi-sama, I could always stay with Kagome…" Sango started.

"You got a thing for Kagome don't you! Your dirty perverted bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, pointing a finger at the offending monk. Sango whipped her head from Inuyasha to Miroku, then back to Inuyasha. Though she knew Inuyasha was just having one of his jealous rages, Sango secretly wanted to hear the monk deny it.

"It wouldn't matter if I did Inuyasha, Kagome-san is a free woman," His eyes suddenly turned dark and fiery and he leveled his gaze upon the hanyou who suddenly shrunk at the look. "Remember?" Inuyasha blinked, resisting the urge to fidget under the glare. Sheesh! When did Miroku become so scary!

"Um, hoshi-sama, are you alright?" Sango asked, still looking from Inuyasha to Miroku.

"I thought you guys were leaving?" They turned to Kagome, and Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor. He turned his offending figure towards her, his eyes wide.

"Wha…wha… take that off Kagome!" Kagome stood, her hair down and flowing in the gentle breeze. She was dressed in the traditional robes of her miko.

"Inuyasha, did you just tell Kagome-san to take her clothes off?" Miroku could not help but say, sending the hanyou into angry red sputters.

"Do not worry Kagome-san, there has been a change in plans, I will be staying here with you. There are some things that require my attention here." Miroku added smoothly. He moved towards the still confused Sango and took her hands gently in his.

"Do not worry Sango; I will have you in my heart while you are gone." She gave him an uneasy smile, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the events.

"Keh fine. Let's go Sango, with just us it should only take a week to get to the village, check it out, and return. As soon as we get back we are going right back on hunting for shards got it!" Inuyasha snapped, still trying not to look at Kagome. She looked so much like Kikyou it was making unwanted feelings rise within him. He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to leave.

"Good Luck Sango, Inuyasha! Have a safe trip!" Kagome called to them as she waved. What Miroku had said to her in the hut had made her truly feel much better. She turned her smile back to Miroku, thankful that he chose to stay with her. Sango saw the smile, and suddenly felt a little less confident in her former opinion of Inuyasha's insanity.

'Hoshi-sama.' She thought wistfully. Turning back to the path ahead of her, Sango urged Kiarra faster to catch up with Inuyasha.

Naraku stood against the frame of the door, his eyes closed as if he were deep in thought. His lips were in his usual soft smile, one that Kagura had learned to be weary of. In truth, Naraku was a handsome man with his chestnut brown hair that fell in lush waves down his back and his warm colored complexion. His words dripped with honey covered venom, luring you in unknowingly with their sweetness, and then destroying you from within before you could even taste the bitterness.

"Destroyed you say?" Came that sugary sweet voice that sent shivers down her spine. Distaste and distrust curled within her and she forced it down in hopes he would not see it. His smile widened ever so slightly, proving to her that he did indeed see it.

"Yes. Buy a demon, or so I heard..."

"So Inuyasha and his team have separated? What a wonderful surprise. The miko remains at the village then?" His eyes opened and the glee found shining within their depths bordered on ecstasy.

"With the damn hoshi and the kitsune." The smile widened ever more, revealing shining white fangs.

"I want her." Kagura snapped her fan shut, knowing that he had just given her an order. She backed out of the room, not wishing to see the hungry look upon his face any longer.

"Kagome, sweet little Kagome, I shall have you yet, and the jewel shards you carry." Naraku whispered aloud.

Yuki and Kyosu sat beside Miroku, their eyes widening in awe of the monk as he recounted stories of his adventures with Inuyasha and the group. Shippou would chime in with his view, sometimes transforming to act out the different stories. Kagome laughed along with them at some of the memories as she worked on some of her homework. Miroku was careful to leave out the scarier ones, such as the battles with Narkau. The children were already terrified of demons and he did not wish to taint their feelings more. Instead, he focused on the more humorous and heroic stories, such as the ones involving Inuyasha and his eternal battle with Kouga the wolf prince over Kagome's heart.

"Kagome-sama," Kyosu asked shyly, the six year old still nervous around the pretty miko. "Are you really going to marry the wolf?"

"Kouga is just a friend, but I do not see anything wrong with marrying a demon as long as he is kind."

"Yeah, Kagome would be better off mating a demon since she always draws so much trouble!" Shippou added, crossing his arms over his chest to make him seem more adult. "A human couldn't protect her well enough!" Kagome gave Shippou a withering look.

"Won't he eat you?" Kagome gave him a sheepish smile and a light laugh.

"Kyosu-kun, he is not going to eat me." She said gently.

"Well, not in a bad way." Miroku said, earning a shocked glare from Kagome and three confused faces from the Shippou and the boys.

"There is a good way to eat someone?" Yuki asked.

"Miroku! Ahhh no no, oh do you want to hear a story about um powerful robots that transform into cars!" She said nervously. Not only did she get blank looks from Yuki, Kyosu and Shippou, but now Miroku was looking at her oddly. "Uhhh I mean about… umm InuTaisho-sama! He was the leader of the Inuyoukai and was the most powerful demon to ever live!" The boys seemed nervous at the mention of a powerful demon, but at least they forgot about the subject Miroku had mentioned.

"Oh no, don't worry Yuki-kun and Kyosu-kun, InuTaisho was a kind youkai, he even married a human!" She began telling them of some of the stories Myoga had told Inuyasha about his father. After a few tails, the young boy's eyes were wide with hero worship.

"Wow, Inuyasha-san is InuTaisho-sama's son? So does that mean he is the ruler of the west too?" Yuki asked. Kagome laughed at that thought.

"He doesn't seem like a lord, he seems grumpy." Kyosu added, frowning a little.

"Ha! Inuyasha is the _Lord of Grumpiness!"_ Shippou added, transforming into an image of Inuyasha and started jumping around shouting like the hanyou often did. The group laughed at that.

"Inuyasha has a very powerful older brother named Sesshomaru-sama. He is the lord of the West." Miroku clarified. "He is a full blooded Youkai and quite the formidable warrior."

"Is he nice too?" Kyosu asked.

"Umm, well he isn't evil." Kagome said tentatively. "He saved me once, from an evil poison master who was trying to force me to marry him!"

"Are you going to marry him Kagome-san?" Kyosu asked. Kagome's face fell and she gave a dumbfounded Eh!

"Well if he saved you, doesn't that mean he loves you? That's what father always said you protect the ones you love." Yuki quoted wisely.

"Eh, I think Sesshomaru-sama only saved me because the poison master was in his way." Kagome added sheepishly. Miroku watched as Kagome laughed with the boys, her genuine kindness shining through like a diamond in the sun. It was this essence, this exact trait that Miroku was trying so hard to protect. She was his reason, his proof that future held great things. He couldn't help but picture Kagome, surrounded by dark haired blue eyes children of her own. He wondered then, would they have little doggy ears too? He knew that Inuyasha had successfully burned the bridge to Kagome's heart, for it had been him she had run into as she attempted to flee back to her era. She had cried to him them, poured out her soul to him. That was the first time he saw a crack in that warmth shell around her. She cried about how she was nothing compared to her predecessor. The inferiority that she felt about herself was slowly destroying the woman they all cherished. He loved Inuyasha, but he had never felt more furious at the hanyou. With the hanyou's uncalled for words a few hours back when they had been discussing the village, Miroku had seen that crack spread. When he had seen those tears gathering in her eyes, he vowed then to do everything in his power to mend that crack.

"Shippou, why don't you take Yuki and Kyosu to Kaede's hut and show them the crayons Kagome-san has brought you." Kagome gave Miroku a questioning gaze but said nothing. Shippou jumped up excitedly rushing the two boys towards the hut, all while shouting excitedly about magic sticks called crayons.

"Everything all right Miroku?" She asked as the children disappeared from sight.

"Kagome," He started, once again dropping his normal honorific. "I was hoping to speak with you about the way you have been changing." Kagome seemed a little surprised as this was clearly not what she had expected.

"Huh? What do you mean? Oh, you mean about Inuyasha?" Kagome dropped her head, shame seeming to engulf her.

"Yes, well, in a way. Kagome please listen to what I have to say." He hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her eyes to stare into his. "You have had a mindset lately that I do not approve of. Let me start by saying you are a woman of greatness. You are kinder than any soul I have met, and your beauty still captivates me, and you are far beyond Intelligent…"

"Well I am not really, I am just from 500 years in the future so what's common sense to me is god like to you guys." She joked, giving him one of _those_ smiles, the kind that made his heart race and worries disappear.

"Quiet cricket, now listen." Kagome made an unusual face at the nickname but he knew he had her undivided attention. "You are a rare treasure, even in your own time of that I am sure. But you have been led to believe otherwise and I will not stand for it anymore. Never have I sensed such raw power in a miko or a hoshi before. You doubt your abilities, but that is wrong! Don't you see it? You are not just a miko from the future, you are the _Shikon_ _Miko,_ and not only that, but the Shikon no Tama was _within_ you. Kikyou is strong, and do not flinch at the name for she can hold nothing to you." Miroku scolded her before continuing. "Allow me to train you. I can teach you to hone your abilities." He had not expected to offer to train her, the words slipping out without him even thinking it. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly.

"You would train me? Really?" The hope and gratitude shined from her eyes and Miroku felt happy. He nodded and was completely unprepared as Kagome launched herself into his arms.

"Thank you! Thank your Miroku! I promise I will try really hard to make you proud!" Miroku laughed lightly, patting her on the head.

"Do not worry Kagome, now how about we go have some dinner? We can start first thing tomorrow morning."

That night Kagome was tossing and turning in her bedroll, her body covered in a fine layer of sweat. She felt like small strikes of electricity spark against her skin. She let out a soft moan as the tingling sensation grew stronger. She opened her eyes, giving up on sleep. She knew that aura; it crackled against hers like lightning to metal. She sat up, blushing lightly as Miroku's eyes connected with hers from his area against the wall.

"You sense it too huh?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"It seems stronger than normal. The only time it's ever felt that strong was when he transformed and attacked Inuyasha at their father's grave.

"Yes, Sesshomaru is rather… unguarded tonight it would seem. He will be here within 10 minutes I would guess."

"I wonder why." She climbed out of her bedroll deciding to change into something a little more suitable to greet Sesshomaru. Her hello kitty shorts and cami pajamas just did not seem like an acceptable option. As she left the room, Miroku looked upwards.

"Thank you, future fashion." He whispered. He wished he could get Sango to wear things like that, just thinking of it made his hand twitch. Oh how he would love to grope her but with those 'shorts' on.

Kagome reappeared dressed in the miko garbs she had taken to wearing when in Kaede's village. She felt a tremor pass through her body as his youkai brushed against her miko powers, creating a delicious spark. Kagome did not know why, but Sesshomaru's aura always did this to her. Just the sheer power behind it was impressively terrifying.

"He is here." Shippou answered, coming to rest atop her shoulder. Miroku stood beside Kagome and fought back the feeling to hide her behind him. Kaede stood on the other side of Kagome, her lips pursed into thin lines, a sure sign of her confusion. As Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing, Kagome could not help but let her jaw drop. There, standing in all his regal glory was Sesshomaru. Instead of his fine white silks he stood in an outfit _very_ familiar to her. He wore the very same style outfit as Inuyasha. The exact same one. Kagome briefly wondered if he killed Inuyasha and took it for himself, but then realized that there was no possible way as Inuyasha was much shorter than his brother. Sesshomaru sensed her stare and flared his youkai in annoyance. Kagome quickly closed her mouth, blushing lightly.

"Honorable Sesshomaru-dono, what is it that ye seek from us? Is it Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the elderly miko; his cold gaze seemed less guarded than normal as well.

"Miko," this time he turned his gaze Kagome. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome felt a bud of fear bloom but bowed lightly none the less. "Sesshomaru-dono, Inuyasha left the village this afternoon to investigate a village that had been destroyed by a youkai." When she looked up, she thought she saw Sesshomaru flinch ever so slightly at her words.

"Then you, as his intended, shall take over for him. I have sought to leave my ward, my retainer, and my steed in your protection." Kagome's jaw dropped once again, her mind going through a whirlwind of emotions. Intended? Leave Rin? What? Then it hit her. The village, he knew something. He _had_ to know something, that village had been right on the border of his lands! Sesshomaru turned from her, ignoring the indignant gawk of his retainer, who apparently had the same issue as Kagome with keeping his mouth from hitting the floor. Kagome reached forward.

"Wait, Sesshomaru-dono!" Her fingers gently grabbed on to the pelt at his shoulder when suddenly the world flashed a brilliant white.

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	5. Power of a Daiyoukai

_Hello all Caleesci here! Here is the latest chapter of __Of Slaughter and Salvation__, Power of a Daiyoukai. I hope you all like it! _

_Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Thank you again._

_The Inuyasha characters are not mine, but you all knew that!_

_**Now, on with the story!**_

Sesshomaru turned abruptly towards the miko as he felt the rush of holy power surge about his person. The white light seemed to be sucked within the young woman, causing her to glow lightly as it was absorbed. Kagome opened her eyes, and the vacant expression made Sesshomaru suspicious.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said with a slight hint of urgency in the undertone of his voice. Jaken needed no more and he shouted to the two headed dragon beneath him. Rin reached for Sesshomaru, an uneasy look full of worry on her young face. The dragon took to the sky as fast as it could, its own instincts encouraging it to flee. Sesshomaru's attention was drawn back to his brother's woman. She looked up at him with seemingly unseeing eyes.

"Find my diadem, Inukeyu. Use this miko, for she is the only one that can wield it." Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so slightly at the mention of the third holy talisman. Sesshomaru felt the soul of Inukeyu flutter within the confines of his pelt. This couldn't possibly mean…

"Michuru?" His own lips mouthed the name that he did not know. Sesshomaru's presence was pushed back as Inukeyu rose to the surface, something the other youkai had _never_ attempted to do. Sesshomaru snarled in rage from within the confines of his own mind as his body continued to act without his consent. Inukeyu, in possession of Sesshomaru's body, rushed forward and gripped Kagome tenderly by the arms, pulling her flush against him.

"Inukeyu, please you must find my diadem! To complete what I could not, this miko will need it. Keep her close, protect her." The voice that sounded like Kagome's whispered. The emotion the flittered across Sesshomaru's face was highly uncharacteristic. He leaned forward, his face looming over the much smaller woman. Their foreheads touched and his breath mingled with hers. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's form began to tremble and a look of panic passed over the regal daiyoukai's face.

"Michuru, run! He is coming, he is taking over!" He whispered franticly. Sesshomaru's body trembled harder and Kagome blinked in confusion. Her eyes focused, and the color drained from her face as she realized how close Sesshomaru was holding her to his body, and how close his face was to her own. She froze in fear as his eyes began to swirl with crimson, and his claws began to dig into her flesh. Before Kagome could even utter Sesshomaru's name, her body was pushed away. Her body lifted off the ground, flying backwards before colliding with the side of Kaede's home with a sickening crunch.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he rushed to the fallen miko's side. Kaede ran and kneeled next to the young woman, worry evident on her aged face. Shippou was calling to Kagome trying desperately to rouse her. A blast of wind nearly knocked Miroku over with its incredible force. Miroku turned furiously to Sesshomaru, though his fury was cut short by shock. Sesshomaru was kneeling on one knee, his head bowed and his form shaking. Slowly, a laugh could be heard. Miroku had never felt the uneasy fear that began to settle in his bones. Through the maddening laugh, Sesshomaru began to speak.

"They think, damn fools, that they could suppress me? That they could destroy me? Fools! This body's soul grows weaker the more blood he sheds!" Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to stare at the miko who was beginning to sit up. Miroku moved to stand before Kagome. The eyes of Sesshomaru were not right. Though they burned crimson like that of a demon that had lost control to his beast, Miroku knew this was not his beast. It was as if the eyes were filling with blood. Even Sesshomaru's aura had shifted to something else entirely.

"Run! Get away from him!" The new voice distracted Miroku, and he turned to see Yuki standing fearfully at the door. "That's him! That's the demon!" Sesshomaru ignored the boy, his focus on Kagome alone. Miroku swore under his breath and turned back to Sesshomaru only to feel his body being lifted and thrown through the air. He landed heavily in a heap, Shippou colliding with him soon after. Next to him Kaede landed, her old body taking the impact much harder than his young one. Kagome leaned up weakly, fear clouding her scent. Sesshomaru suddenly charged, the flashing of his claws promising death. Kagome closed her eyes, awaiting her demise. Moments passed and when nothing happened, she opened her eyes. Standing before her was Sesshomaru, his head within his hands.

"Run Miko, get away!" The cold voice was one she instantly recognized as the _real_ Sesshomaru. He sounded as if he were forcing the words out through clenched teeth.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered uncertainly. A snarl of fury tore from the daiyoukai's lips and Kagome felt his form crash over hers. Her back hit the dirt and Sesshomaru fell atop her, looming above on his hands and knees. Furious growls rumbled through his form as he battled for control.

"You will not harm her…" She heard the words spoken by the daiyoukai and she froze. A blast of youkai so strong it felt as if it were burning her body flared out about her accompanied by a deafening roar of rage. Kagome's mouth opened in a silent scream as the raw power washed over her senses. The sheer magnitude of it knocked the breath from her lungs. Eyes opened briefly as the wind whipped about her, and the sight se saw was one she would never forget. Above her was Sesshomaru, hair whipping about as his incredible youkai circled about his form and eyes burning with crimson. She did not know how she knew, but this was his beast taking control. This was Sesshomaru, the _true_ Sesshomaru. The pelt at his shoulder wound about Kagome's body as if to comfort her as the inuyoukai above her continued his battle for dominance.

Miroku scrambled to his feet only to be thrown back once more as the explosion of youkai surged through the area. The roar sent a sliver of fear shooting through him, and in all his life Miroku could not remember a more consuming fear. The roar was filled with murderous rage that _promised _bloodshed. His gaze could not penetrate the massive whirl about Sesshomaru's form, and Miroku came to the crushing realization that Kagome could not survive that! A pulse of youkai seemed to radiate again, then there was silence. It was as if time suddenly slowed to a stop. Miroku felt an inkling of dread, and from that day forward he could never explain what had made him do it. Rushing up, he covered Shippou, Yuki and Kyosu with his body. How he knew what was coming was known only to the gods. The silence ended with a strange pulse, then an eruption. The explosion of youkai was even stronger this time and the very ground shook with Sesshomaru's power.

Kagome had felt the sudden climax in the battle, the still silence that seemed to scream out at her. It was then she noticed that Sesshomaru was leaning down towards her, his hair falling like curtains to the side of her face. His growls send shivers of fear down her spine and she briefly wondered if Sesshomaru had lost the fight. It was then she felt it, His body was so close to hers and she felt a strange power wash over her.

'_Hold on, miko. He is trying to confine the god once more into himself. He has succeeded once; let us hope he can again.'_ Kagome wished to ask questions, wondering who this voice belonged to but she could not. She felt it then, the power being gathered within Sesshomaru.

"Brace yourself, miko." His raspy whisper combined with his hot breath made Kagome's body tingle in a way she had never experienced. The feeling was short lived as the sudden release of power hit her. Kagome arched her back, her pained cry lost with the explosion of youkai around her. Subconsciously, Kagome latched her arms onto Sesshomaru's clothing. Her miko powers reacted to the powerful youkai and in that moment a brilliant power was unleashed.

Miroku, his body having been thrown and whipped about the area looked on in a mixture of awe and horror. The power ripped through the village, tearing apart the homes and structures as if they were but paper. As the power surged over him, his world turned black.

Sesshomaru felt the miko's power surging around him and within him. He knew that it was not strong enough to kill him, but it was more than enough to send a searing pain through his body. That pain, coupled with the power of sealing the evil god's soul back within him left him feeling dizzy. He felt his body give out slightly. His breath began to calm and he focused on quelling the pain of the miko energy within him. A soft hand touched his cheek, and he opened his eyes. Beneath him was the miko, looking up at him with tired eyes. Kagome felt a whirl of relief pass through her seeing those beautiful golden eyes looking back at her. He won.

"Sesshomaru…dono." Her whisper was very soft, almost too soft for him to hear. "I am sorry… for hurting you." Tears welled up in her eyes and Sesshomaru was momentarily stunned. He felt her mind slip into unconsciousness and he hand fell away. It was then he noticed the blood that was slowly pooling around her. Seeing this, he lifted himself off of her and picked her up. Slowly, the inuyoukai debated on his course of action. Looking up, he found her friends a short distance away, though he could clearly tell none of them were conscious. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, and a small amount of guilt, the daiyoukai decided that it was now his responsibility to care for the miko and her pack. First, he would tend to the miko herself.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. They were approaching the village. He could smell the blood soaked earth, but he could also smell something else.

"Let's go Sango, the village is up ahead." Sango nodded, quickly urging Kiarra faster. They had been traveling now for almost two days and she was eager to get this over and done with. She did not know why but she had an uneasy feeling, and if she could tell by her friend's attitude he was feeling the same. As they passed through the trees, the land broke into flat ground.

"Put your mask on Sango, I smell poison." Sango did as her friend asked and attached her mask. They moved towards the village. They walked through the fields and the village and came upon an unexpected discovery. There were no remains.

"Inuyasha, where are all the bodies?" Sango asked in confusion, "We are at the correct village right?" Inuyasha huffed at the idea he had gotten it wrong. No, this was definitely the correct village.

"They were melted." He said quietly.

"What? Yuki-kun said that there were bodies everywhere." Inuyasha kneeled to the earth, the blood still heavy upon its soil even though it had been well over a week.

"They were melted after by a corrosive poison, a very strong one at that." Confusion, anger, uncertainty all welled within the hanyou.

"Why? I mean I expected there to be hordes of demons here feasting, but not melting them." Sango asked, feeling unease grow within her as well. "What demon would do that?"

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha answered for her, his voice holding an influx of emotions. "This is his poison, I can smell it." Inuyasha heard the woman behind him gasp. He punched his fist to the ground, and looked back at the village. "We are missing something! We have to be!" He growled. Though there was no love between him and his half brother, Inuyasha knew that something was amiss.

"Inuyasha, we should head back. I think that whatever is going on is beyond us at the moment."

"Yeah." The hanyou agreed. They took one last look through the village before heading back out.

"What do you mean it was destroyed?" The low hiss in his voice made Kagura shiver in fear. That voice promised pain.

"How should I know, Naraku, the village had long since been destroyed when I found it." She hid the tremor of fear from her voice, hoping he would not sense the terror starting to seep into her body. Eyes narrowed upon her.

"Where is Kagome?" Kagura winced, knowing her answer would spark his wrath.

"I am not sure. She was not amongst the dead so I believe she escaped whatever had attacked the village. The hoshi and kitsune were gone too." Kagura had barely finished her sentence when she fell to the floor in horrible agony. She clutched her chest, her mouth opening in a pained scream. Narkau glared down at her, his eyes flashing angrily.

"You fool! You failed me! You know how much I dislike failure!" His voice was a snarl, but the words were lost in Kagura's screams. He ceased his torment and gripped her by her hair. He pulled her up until her gaze was level with his.

"Find her! Find her Kagura or you know what your fate will be!" The venomous hiss left his mouth and he gave a harsh tug and released her. Kagura felt the hate within her grow.

Kagome felt something cool against her forehead, making some of the fog that filled her senses retreat. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Kaede was kneeling beside her holding the damp cloth to her head.

"Hello Kagome, how do ye feel?" Kagome groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Like I have been hit by a bus." Kagome mumbled. Kaede smiled warmly, not even bothering to ask what a bus was. Kagome looked next to her and found a heavily bandaged Miroku sleeping beside her.

"Miroku!" She whispered, worry etching across her features. Tears gathered in her eyes as she took in the magnitude of his injuries. "Kaede-sama is he ok?" The elderly miko patter her hand upon the younger woman's.

"Miroku will be fine child. Sesshomaru-dono tended to his injuries with great skill, just as he tended to the wounds ye received."

"Sesshomaru helped us?" She whispered in slight awe. Kaede gave her an unusual look, almost scolding.

"Sesshomaru-dono is an honorable youkai; ye would do well to remember that."

"Especially since it _is_ partially his fault we are in this predicament." Miroku muttered, opening his eyes to find Kagome staring at him with unshed tears. He was unprepared for her to bury her head upon his chest as she cried.

"Miroku! I was so worried, you're covered in bandages!" Miroku, though shocked at first, smiled down at her and placed his hand upon her head in a soothing fashion. He was strangely touched by her tears.

"Kagome, do not worry, we are all fine and that is what matters. Do not cry."

"Kagome! You are awake!" Kagome removed herself sheepishly from Miroku's arms and caught an orange ball of fluff as he launched himself into her arms. She winced lightly but hugged him to her despite the discomfort.

"Shippou, I am glad you are alright!" Kagome wound her arms around the kitsune who sniffled into her clothing.

"Miroku protected me! Yuki and Kyosu too." Shippou declared his words muffled as he was still buried within Kagome's arms. Kagome looked up searching for Yuki and Kyosu and found them sleeping a short distance away.

"Miroku is a very good…" Kagome's sentence was cut off as she felt a light caress at her backside. Her face reddened and she snapped her eyes back to Miroku who had an unusual dreamy look on his face.

"See, I told you I was fine." He said, giving her a grin. Kagome's anger deflated and she gave a small laugh. She supposed she could let it slip, just _once_.

Sesshomaru stayed at the edge of the clearing, his masked to the small camp. He had left to secure food for the new additions to his pack. He inwardly sighed, cursing at his luck. The majority of the group had slept for a day, the power of his unleashed youkai having taking a rather hard toll on them. None had suffered as much as the miko and the hoshi, but he tended to their wounds immediately to prevent any unnecessary losses. There was enough blood on his claws; he did not need any more. He turned his gaze back to the group and felt a twinge of annoyance as the miko threw herself at the hoshi, though it was not an emotion of his own.

"_Inukeyu,"_ He snarled at the soul within his pelt. The other youkai shrunk back, his guilt over the situation apparent. Inukeyu's annoyance did not dissipate, only serving to annoy Sesshomaru himself. He knew why the other youkai was annoyed, as it had become apparent that the miko now housed the soul of Michuru, Inukeyu's lost love. A small snicker was heard from Inukeyu and an image was shoved to the forefront of his memories. The image was a rather embarrassing one for the daiyoukai, having chosen to cleanse the miko's wounds in a very intimate manner. He ignored the bothersome youkai, instead focusing back on the group. With narrowed eyes he watched the hoshi's hand reach up and touch the miko in a _very_ forward way, and Sesshomaru once again felt Inukeyu surge with something akin to bloodlust. Sesshomaru smirked, enjoying the other youkai's misery, though he could not help but feel a little annoyed that the miko did not discourage the hoshi's actions. Deciding to put an end to such things, Sesshomaru allowed a small amount of his aura to flare, alerting them to his approach.

Kagome felt the familiar youkai wash over her and shivered involuntarily. Perhaps being so close to him when he had released his power had some adverse affect on her. Just feeling it now made her body heat in an odd way. She felt another flutter within her, one that she knew was not from her own feelings. She placed her hand over her chest, finally feeling the other presence. Her thoughts were interrupted as the daiyoukai entered the clearing, a deer slung over his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The shrill squawk made Kagome wince, suddenly feeling sympathy for the daiyoukai. A large crash was heard as the dragon landed, its massive body seeming to shake the ground itself. Jaken was practically thrown from the dragon's body. The green toad shot a dark look to the reptilian youkai before replacing it with one of complete devotion as he charged at his lord.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! I looked everywhere for you! When we returned to Inuyasha's dirty village, it was completely destroyed! This lowly servant should have stayed with you to help kill Inuyasha's dirty wench!" Kagome felt a tick of rage shoot through her and she balled her fist and gritted her teeth.

"What did you just call me?" She grit out, her fury snapping like electricity in a storm. The green toad turned to face the miko, raising his staff.

"Filthy wench! You dare speak to me, Sesshomaru-sama's most loyal companion and humble servant with such disrespect? I should kill you where you stand you foul human!" Kagome opened her mouth to retort when a fearful scream distracted her. She turned to the direction to find Yuki holding a stick and standing protectively over a crying Kyosu. In front of them sat Ah Uh, looking curiously down upon them. They must have woken when the large beast landed, or from Jaken's obnoxious screams.

"Don't hurt Ah Un!" The little girl dropped from the beasts back and stood in front of him, her arms spread. "They didn't hurt you so you shouldn't hurt them!" She shouted. Yuki gave her a confused look, and then looked around them. His eyes landed on Sesshomaru and he steeled his resolve.

"You're with that murdering youkai aren't you!" He shouted at the little girl. She looked blankly at him.

"Murdering youkai?" She asked curiously, unsure what the crazy boy was speaking of. Yuki pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru, his eyes fearful. Rin followed his pointing, and looked at Sesshomaru. He, as usual, wore no expression. The little girl felt a sense of anger spark through her.

"Sesshomaru-sama is not a murdering youkai! Sesshomaru-sama is a great youkai and Rin will not let you hurt him!"

"Yuki-kun, Kyosu-kun please come here. Do not hurt Rin-chan." Kagome's soft voice seemed to pull the boys from their fearful state and they hurriedly ran to her. Kagome enveloped the crying Kyosu and she gave a reassuring look to Yuki. He tried to hide his fear, masking it with anger, but he was too young to accomplish such a task and he felt his body tremble. He felt a hand reach up and grasp his shoulder. He turned his eyes to Miroku who had managed to sit up.

"Yuki, please sit. There are explanations to be given." At the gentle prodding of the hoshi, Yuki sat down and fell into the man's fatherly embrace.

"Sesshomaru-dono, I humbly implore you to give us an explanation as to what happened? I am afraid I am a bit in the dark about this." Miroku was wise and knew that in order for the daiyoukai to cooperate with them, he had to appeal to the beast within Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes upon the hoshi, easily detecting the hoshi's attempts. As much as he detested being played like an instrument, Sesshomaru _did_ agree to their plight.

"This Sesshomaru," He started stoically, "is cursed."

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	6. A Road to Travel

Hello all Caleesci here, sorry it took so long to update! Here is the Next chapter in Of Slaughter and Salvation, _A Road to Travel._ I hope you all enjoy! And as always, I would love to hear your feedback!

Now for the story…

Kagome eased herself into the water, hissing as the cool water lapped at her injuries. She reached up delicately and moved her hair aside to expose the wound at her back. She tried to look back, but it pulled to tightly on her injured skin and she gave up. Kagome dipped fully beneath the water, wetting her hair. Once again she found that her movements were limited as the wounds made her incapable of reaching up and washing her hair. Signing dejectedly, Kagome settled for sitting within the water in the shallower part on her knees.

Her mind began to wander to the night at the village a little over a day ago. He had been so powerful. Just the _feel_ of his youkai had left her breathless. She had met the god that Sesshomaru had told them about, and she had felt his power. It was nothing in comparison to Sesshomaru's. She blushed suddenly, remembering how closely had had knelt over her, his hair seemed to enclose them so that it was just the two of them. He had been different then, unguarded yet completely focused. She felt a rush of heat pass through her body as she remembered his harsh words.

_"You will not harm her…"_

She had been so surprised when she heard those words, but she had no time to think on it as the blast of his youkai had consumed her thoughts shortly after those words were uttered. And then, there had been that voice. Telling her to hold on as Sesshomaru tried to reseal the god. She did not know for sure, but she had the dinstinct feeling that had been Inukeyu. Kagome shook her head, as if trying to dislodge the questions and thoughts swimming through her mind. These thoughts were causing her to feel strange things. But try as she might, she could not shake the images of him holding her when Michuru had taken over her body, or when he had leaned down protectively over hear when he released his power. Plus there was the fact that when she had awoken, she was bandaged and clean, something that Kaede had _not_ done. She did not mention it, but she knew he had been the one to tend to her injuries. Perhaps he had felt guilty, since in essence, it was his claws that shredded the skin of her arm, and his strength that had thrown her against the wall of Kaede's hut. Still, it did not stop the tingle that spread through her body at the idea that he had taken care of her. Looking back upon the shore, Kagome came to the most embarrassing thought. He had removed her clothing, or at least part of it. For on the shore was his haori, the one that looked like a much larger version of Inuyasha's. Her own haori, she would imagine, would have been stained with blood.

"Kagome-sama?" Rin's voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning slowly so as not to aggravate her injuries. The young girl stepped up to the water's edge holding some folded clothes in her hand.

"Hello Rin." Kagome greeted. The young girl smiled brightly at her.

"Sesshomaru-sama sent Rin to get you and bring you some pretty clothes." Kagome stood and made her way out of the water. Though she had been bathing for over a half an hour, she still felt dirty and unclean. She did not have any of her bathing supplies and had been unable to properly wash herself. As she did not have her towel, Kagome settled for wringing her hair out and placing the clothing upon her wet skin. Taking the clothes from Rin with a sweet smile, Kagome fought the urge to stop her feet and whine. Of all things, it just _had_ to be a kimono. Bracing herself, Kagome began to dress. She was, however, unable to tie her obi sash and settled for holding the clothing closed. Embarrassingly, she would have to ask Miroku for assistance. She felt herself wishing for Sango's presence.

"Are you ready Kagome-sama?" Rin asked. Kagome looked down upon the young girl who seemed so carefree and happy.

"Yes, Rin-chan. And please call me Kagome, just plain old Kagome." Rin brightened at that, folding her hands in front of her happily.

"Of course, Kagome! Kagome and Rin will be great friends!" The young girl grabbed Kagome's hand and began to pull her back towards the camp. Kagome managed to grab her previous clothing as the young girl dragged her, all while keeping her kimono closed securely. Inwardly she felt like she just won a victory.

Sesshomaru met them halfway, having come to see just what was taking them so long. His eyes landed on his young charge chatting happily as she dragged the wet miko behind her. He turned his gaze to her, eyeing her form critically. She was still wet from her bath causing her kimono to stick to her body like a second skin. He noticed that she clutched the obi in her hand.

"Rin, return to Jaken." The young girl stopped and dropped the miko's hand.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" She smiled cheerfully at her lord before slipping away to the camp .Sesshomaru's gaze was fixed on the miko, making her slightly uncomfortable. He moved towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. At least that's how she felt. He reached out, taking the clothes from her. He placed them on a nearby rock for the moment, and pulled the obi through his hands.

"Am I to presume you do not know how to dress properly miko?" She flushed at his words, her embarrassment reaching new levels.

"Well, uh you see, I can't lift my arms, or even pull the obi tight so I, well I was just going to…" She flushed even brighter and made a strained noise as he moved behind her, lifting the obi over her head and securing it directly under her breasts. He began to fasten the obi, much to the distress of the miko. He scoffed at her reactions, the scent of her embarrassment filling the air.

'Humans and their modesty.' Sesshomaru said to himself. He pulled the obi tightly, watching her wince. He loosened it lightly. 'Humans and their frailty.' Once again he began ticking off the negative points of humans.

'_Admit it, you are naming points that are not true negatives. You are just naming things to stop yourself from noticing that she is quite pretty and has a delightful scent, especially when it has that little spice…" _Sesshomaru growled, startling Kagome.

"Umm, Sesshomaru-dono?" The scent of her fear hit him, and he realized he had growled aloud. She looked up over her shoulder, turning slightly so she could see him. The large blue eyes staring at him frightfully annoyed him. He schooled his features, meeting her gaze with a blank one. He moved away from her, leaving her feeling startled and confused. As he walked away, she called out to him, her hand gripping his sleeve. She froze, the moment far too much like one that had brought disasterous results. She snatched her hand away.

"Miko." Sesshomaru warned. She blushed and looked away.

"Umm, Sesshomaru-dono, may I have a word?" He made no move to continue his path towards the camp so Kagome took that as a positive sign. "First, I would like to thank you for… well helping me. And I wanted to ask you…" She stopped there, and fidgeted nervously with her hands. "I wanted to ask you what I did wrong. What did I do to make you become him? If you tell me, I will know not to do it again and then you don't have to suffer…" Her words were cut off by a low rumble. It was not quite a growl, but still she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand in warning.

For Sesshomaru, he had conflicting thoughts running through his mind. He knew some of those thoughts were Inukeyu's and he felt his annoyance bubble over. Some of the thoughts were his own, and confused him. Why would the miko blame herself even after he told of his curse? On the other hand, it _had_ been her touch that had triggered the effect, and in the same thought it had been Michuru's magic that had taken control of Kagome, spurring Inukeyu to rise up to greet his former love interest. With Inukeyu's control, Sesshomaru's power had weakened over the god's confinement and he had been able to easily take control. So, was it her fault?

"Miko, do not speak of this matter as it was not your powers that unleashed him." Kagome pulled her hands to her chest, feeling a little hope blossom within her.

"So then, it's not my fault that people were hurt?" Her lower lip was being ground between her teeth, an action he had noticed she did a lot when she was nervous. He regarded her for a moment, analyzing her scent and attempting to understand her thought process. She was a unique creature, of that he was certain.

"No."

Inuyasha leapt from branch to branch, his white hair flying behind him in picturesque beauty. His handsome face was marred by confusion and a hint of anger. There were things changing about the world that seemed to make no sense. _Why _did he smell his brother's poison at the village? What did that mean? He had scented his brother's poison, but there was another aura he sensed. It was not quite youkai, but in a way it was. It all made no sense and his mind could not supply why someone's aura would be a mix between youkai and something _else_. Perhaps his brother had come across the village and disposed of the dead so the stench of their rotting corpses did not travel to his lands. He snickered at that. No, his brother knew that demons would have scented the remains and come to feed. That brought another idea, perhaps his brother did not want hordes of lower youkai at the edge of his territory. Inuyasha growled, that idea did not fit either as Sesshomaru would have no issues slaughtering them. _Nothing_ was making sense!

Sango eyed her friend warily, noticing the emotions flashing across his face in rapid concession. One minute he was confused, the next angry, then he seemed amused, then confused, then angry again. It was tiring for her to just watch, never mind if she actually had to feel them. Sighing in worry, Sango laid her head down against the scruff at the back of Kiarra's neck as she flew. Her body was tired and filled with worry. She may not have scented what Inuyasha did, but she knew that something was not right. She had seen Sesshomaru only a handful of times, but she had felt his youkai. She had felt the burn of its power and as a taijia she was especially tuned to the feeling of judging youkai. His was immense, and what scared her the most was that she knew she only felt a glimpse of it. She knew that he kept the majority of his strength in check, masking his power and presence. Sango shuddered to think of what would happen if Sesshomaru was the one attacking villages. Things would most certainly not end well for them.

"Sango!" Sango looked to her companion as he shouted her name. He stood on a branch, his eyes hard and narrowed and teeth bared.

"Inuyasha what is it?" She called as Kiarra descended beside him. He was shaking.

"Sesshomaru…" He spat. His hands were clenched tightly, ignoring as claws pierced flesh. He leapt then, his speed doubled. Kiarra raced forward, burning her energy to keep up with the enraged hanyou. It wasn't until nearly ten minutes after his frenzied rush that Sango felt It, the unwavering feeling of youkai that seemed to permeate the area. Immediately her mind was drawn back to the time she had first felt Sesshomaru's power. Her body began to shake as the overwhelming feeling passed over her. Once again her companion's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Fuck!" The curse slipped from his lips with a myriad of emotions laced within its simple pronunciation. The most notable, however, was fear. She followed his gaze to settle upon his target. There before her was the beginnings of Inuyasha's forest, and from where she could see something had been there. Urging her neko companion faster, Sango felt her insides freeze as the village came in to view. The village was completely destroyed. Everything was shambles, as if some explosion had taken place.

"No! Inuyasha!" The blur of red shot down through the trees coming to stand before the remains of the village within minutes. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly parted. His feet were rushing and before he had even realized he had moved, he was standing before the remnants of Kaede's hut. Though there were many scents assaulting him, the one he searched for stood apart from the others. He dropped to the ground, sniffing fearfully.

"What is it Inuyasha!" Sango asked, her eyes misting with unshed tears. His fists were clenched yet he followed the scent to the remnants of the hut, where a stain of red seemed to mock him.

"Kagome's blood. I smell Kagome's blood. Miroku's too, and Kaede's. Kaede!" He turned sharply and came face to face with the elderly miko. She wore a bandage over her head, but other than that she seemed in decent health considering the village.

"Inuyasha, there is much to speak about. Kagome and the others are fine for now." Inuyasha felt the air escape his lungs, letting go of the breath he was not aware he was holding.

"What happened here Kaede-sama?" Sango asked, her emotions still running high.

"The bad youkai has them!" Yuki appeared beside Kaede, his face filled with anger. "She let them stay with him!"

"Yuki! Kagome-sama said he wasn't bad!" Kyosu added from behind Kaede where he was grasping to her pant leg.

"He is! I would know those eyes anywhere." Yuki swore. Inuyasha felt as if he had been punched. Kagome was with the murderous youkai that had killed the village… then that would mean…. No it simply wasn't possible!

"Oy! What about Sesshomaru!" He shouted. Kaede met his gaze.

"He is with Kagome and the others. Straight through the woods." Inuyasha was gone before she could even blink.

"Are you alright Kaede-sama, Yuki-kun, Kyosu-kun? Was anyone hurt?" Kaede sighed.

"Many were hurt Sango, but we are well. I wonder how many perished in the destruction of our village." Sango placed her hand atop Kaede's shoulder.

"We will be back. We will check on the others, then we will return to assist you Kaede-sama." Kaede nodded and made her way towards the remnants of her hut.

"Sango, please bring this to Kagome. I am sure she will desire it." She pulled the yellow backpack that seemed to stick out brilliantly against the rubble. Sango grabbed the offending colored bag and returned to Kiarra. With a polite nod to some of the other villagers that were gathering around the miko, Sango urged Kiarra to follow Inuyasha.

Miroku watched as a blushing Kagome and an ever stoic Sesshomaru entered the camp. Almost immediately he saw the golden eyes of the daiyoukai narrow and glance to the left. He stayed that way for what felt like six, maybe seven minutes before Miroku finally understood why.

"Sesshomaru you fucking bastard!" The shout alone made Kagome jump and place her hand upon her head in embarrassment. Bursting through the woods at breakneck speed was a red clad figure coming to stop just before the small encampment.

"Sesshomaru where is Kago… why the hell are you wearing my clothes!" Kagome and Miroku shook their heads. Of all the things he could _possibly_ say, he had to go for the one thing that would truly make him look mentally handicapped.

"I do believe they belong to this Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, considering _you_ are wearing your clothes." Sesshomaru drawled, the boredom in his voice aggravating the irate hanyou.

"Nevermind that, what did you do to Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, I am right here, I am fine I promise."

"Cut the crap wench! I could smell your blood all over the fucking ground!"

"Inuyasha please stop cussing!" Kagome placed her hands upon her hips angrily, winching as it pulled on the wounds on her arms. The action did not go unnoticed by the hanyou. His features softened and he made his way to her side. He placed his hand upon her arm gently, lifting the loose sleeve of her kimono. A light growl was heard, and Inuyasha froze. His eyes snapped to Sesshomaru, who seemed to be glaring at… his pelt? Inuyasha ignored him and turned back to Kagome.

"Really Inuyasha I am fine…" She trailed off as he revealed the wound. She turned away, not liking the look in his eye.

"Did you do this to her you bastard?'" His whisper was harsh and dark. Kagome felt him shaking as his hand was still tenderly holding her arm.

"Inuyasha, no its not like that." Kagome tried, but she was ignored.

"Sesshomaru! Did you hurt her!" Inuyasha turned his furious gaze to his brother.

"Yes." The result was instantaneous. Kagome felt him release her arm and charge. Inuyasha moved faster than she could ever remember seeing him move and connected his fist to Sesshomaru's face. Kagome's eyes widened and her lips parted in shock. Inuyasha had landed a hit on Sesshomaru?

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called out. She tried to run at her lord, but Miroku held her back. He gave her a comforting smile. Jaken, however gripped his staff and began shouting about the indecencies of the hanyou.

"He hadn't even moved to avoid it." Sango whispered as she came to stand beside Kagome, feeling slightly shocked as well. She had entered the clearing just as Inuyasha had attacked. Sesshomaru, whose head was turned to the left from the shock of the hit, slowly reached up to wipe away the trail of blood that was beginning to drop from the corner of his mouth. Cold amber eyes, though ever so slightly tinged with red, moved to glare at his brother. Inuyasha lifted his fist to strike again when Kagome's cry stopped him.

"Inuyasha, stop! Sesshomaru saved me!" She rushed to him, grabbing him around pressing her body to his back. Inuyasha was momentarily stunned. Her body was pressed intimately against his, allowing him to feel every curve of her body. On top of that, she had said that Sesshomaru had _saved_ her.

"What…?" Inuyasha growled again, sick of being confused. "Just what the hell is going on Sesshomaru! Was it really you that destroyed the village? I could smell your poison!" Sesshomaru felt annoyed. He had hoped to be long gone before his brother returned. He turned his back to his brother.

"Remember my original purpose, miko. You will make sure no harm comes to her." Kagome blinked in surprise, remembering that Sesshomaru had come to leave Rin with them. Jaken, who had long since silenced his shouts when he realized no one had been listening, turned his tearful eyes upon his lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You can't possibly leave us…"

"Does this mean you are leaving?" Kagome asked, once again proving that no one listened to the squawking kappa. Kagome was still hugging Inuyasha from behind.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, realizing that Sesshomaru, and Kagome, had ignored his question. He, however, did not move from Kagome's embrace.

"Come Inuyasha, I will fill you in." Miroku made a move to approach his friend when Kagome suddenly pushed away from Inuyasha and ran a few steps after Sesshomaru and shouted.

"No! You cannot leave without me, Sesshomaru. Surely Inukeyu told you of my importance in you quest." Inuyasha turned to Kagome, his eyes wide. That voice, it was Kagome's but what the hell was she talking about? He noticed that her eyes were vacant, and she was standing proudly. Sesshomaru growled, succeeding in confusing the hanyou even more.

"Michuru." He once again turned his head so that he was gazing at her over his shoulder.

"Do you not understand my importance? This miko is the only one that can use the third and final talisman. Without her power you will succumb to the dark god and become nothing more than a murderous tool of the gods." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, his anger growing.

"Such strong words for a coward." Sesshomaru shot back. Michuru winced at that.

"You do not know of what you speak." Her voice seemed a little softer than before.

"What the fuck is going on!" Inuyasha had finally reached the pinnacle of his annoyance. He stood between Kagome and Sesshomaru, looking from one to the other.

"If you wish to follow this Sesshomaru, _human_, then you will most likely have to kill the hanyou, for he most certainly will not allow it."

"Your damn right I won't allow it! Kagome is mine so back the fuck off Sesshomaru!"

"You are mated with the girl, hanyou?" When Kagome's question was uttered, Inuyasha turned a shade of red to match his clothing.

"What? Of course I aint, what the hell is wrong with you wench?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Inuyasha, that is not Kagome-sama. That is Michuru-sama, a miko of the past. Her soul has taken refuge within Kagome-sama's body."

"Well get the fuck out!" Inuyasha turned back to the miko, glaring in anger.

"I mean not to confuse you, Inuyasha-san, but this world depends on this miko to save it. Sesshomaru needs this girl to defeat the evil god!" The woman implored.

"Michuru-sama, if I may explain things to Inuyasha this might go easier."

"What the hell is there to explain! You," He said pointing to Sesshomaru "Leave Kagome the hell alone! And you!," He turned back towards Michuru, "Get the hell out of Kagome now!"

"I will relinquish control as long as Kagome-sama travels with Sesshomaru… No!" Kagome gripped her head, her body shaking and aura flaring powerfully. "Leave me alone! This is my body! Stop… stop causing problems for Sesshomaru-dono! Leave!" Kagome cried as she tried to force Michuru back. Sesshomaru watch in slight surprise as the human forced the foreign soul back within her and out of power.

"_Powerful she must be to overcome Michuru. And she worries about inconveniencing you. It seems the little miko still blames herself for the destruction of that village."_ Inukeyu's thoughts entered Sesshomaru's mind. "_Despite this, you know the miko must accompany us right?"_

"Miko, make your choice." Kagome looked up at him in shock, not exactly sure what he meant. Inuyasha jumped in front of her.

"She isn't going anywhere with you bastard!" Kagome bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. She knew that Inuyasha would never willingly allow her to go, and she also knew that the two would never join forces, even if it was to save the world.

"Kagome." Miroku's soft voice startled her, and she turned to stare up at Miroku's blue eyes. He was kneeling beside her, his hand came to rest upon the top of her head. "I know this may seem overwhelming to you, but I think you know what you must do. You know very well where you go, we all go. _Including_ Inuyasha." His last statement was shot at the red clad figure and more hissed than stated. Inuyasha grunted but said nothing.

"Thank you, Miroku." Kagome smiled up at him, and Miroku inwardly sighed. How he loved her smiles. Kagome stood, her eyes set in determination.

"Inuyasha, you don't understand everything yet, and once we tell you everything you will understand my decision. I will follow Sesshomaru and offer him my aide. I hope you will join me." Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but someone else beat him to it.

"What did you say Miko." Sesshomaru narrowed his gilded eyes at the young miko. She held her head high as she met his gaze.

"You need her help, Sesshomaru-dono, and she needs help as well. What happens if you lose control again? Perhaps with Inuyasha's assistance, and of course myself and Sango, we could protect her from your weaker counterpart. " Miroku added wisely. Kagome inwardly noted to thank Miroku with a special prize from her era.

"_The Hoshi has a good point Sesshomaru. Even you must admit this._" Inukeyu added from the depths of Sesshomaru's being. Sesshomaru growled low and threatening, and for a moment Kagome feared Miroku's words had offended him.

"Gather your belongings quickly, or I leave without you." His voice was somewhat of a snarl, but Kagome decided not to focus on such things. She turned back to the others, intent on filling them in.

"This is going to be interesting." Shippou said. He had remained quiet during the confrontation trying his best to take in just what was going on. Now that he had, he was still not quite sure what was happening. Just what would befall this group now that they traveled with the Great Sesshomaru? And what would happen if Sesshomaru lost control again? Shippou shuddered as he remember the savage look on Sesshomaru's face when the god had taken control. But in truth, that had not nearly been as terrifying as the power Sesshomaru had displayed when he had fought for control. _That_ was something he hoped would never be directed against him, or any of his friends. Perhaps traveling with Sesshomaru would eliminate him completely as a threat. One could only wait and see.

Kagura watched from a distance, making sure to keep herself downwind of the group. Beside her, a child of white sat, her mirror held delicately within her grasp. Her vacant soulless eyes were trained on the group in the distance.

"Can you truly hear what they are saying?" Kagura snapped impatiently. Kanna nodded slowly.

"They will join." Her monotone voice always set Kagura on edge.

"I see. Naraku will not be pleased." Kagura inwardly cursed. She grit her teeth in agitation. Though she held no love for her master, she did enjoy living. If she brought back more bad news to him, she had no doubt that what would await her would be worse than death.

"Sesshomaru is cursed."Kagura turned to Kanna, confusion marring her pretty face. Kanna continued. "He has four souls." Kagura narrowed her eyes at Kanna, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Come, we must head back to Naraku." Kagura said, willing the winds to change.

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	7. Characteristics of a Pack

Hello all I am terribly sorry that it has been so long since an update! Today is my birthday so I figured I should probably post something :) Here is the next chapter in Of Slaughter and Salvation, _Characteristics of a Pack_. I hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to hearing your feedback!

Sango gently wrapped the bandage around Miroku's ribs, fighting the blush at his indecent state. He was sitting before her with the top of his clothing pulled down to settle about his waist. She was changing the bandages around his torso. The wounds had been cleaned expertly and were beginning to heal nicely.

"Enjoying the view Sango?" Sango blushed brighter, mumbling about indecent monks. Inwardly, she was slightly pleased that he was flirting with her. Ever since Miroku had elected to stay behind with Kagome, her traitorous mind had been supplying thoughts that had made her feel slightly sad. A little voice within her mind would whisper to her about Miroku's affections for Kagome being greater than his affections for her. She had tried at first to ignore this little voice, but her own doubts had caused her to give in and entertain the idea that it was true.

"Hoshi-sama," Sango whispered. When he turned to meet her gaze, Sango continued. "Why did you stay with Kagome? Is it, is it because you have feelings for her?" Sango felt her face heat up at her question, but she had to know. Miroku gave her a soft smile. She let out a squeak of surprise as he pulled her down into his arms. Holding her to him, he placed his head upon her shoulder.

"Sango, I think all of us have feelings of love for Kagome. It is she who brought us all together. But do not forget, Sango, that you are the girl I wish to marry. You are the woman for me." Sango's face burned and her heart was beating so fast she feared it would beat out of her chest. Sighing happily, she leaned against Miroku.

"Oh Miroku." Her voice was filled with tenderness and Miroku felt a peace settle over him. Yes, she was the woman for him.

"Why Kagome? Why him? Why when you know what a bastard he is." Inuyasha's voice had calmed, but his tone was like salt on Kagome's wounds. She moved next to him, startling him as she grabbed his hand.

"Inuyasha, you know that if I am the only one that can help, then I will have to do it. I am not just doing this for him, Inuyasha, but for everyone. What he did to that village, it's just horrible! Remember when you lost control to your youkai half and you attacked those people? Remember the feeling you had afterwards? I think he feels the same way." He made a move to interrupt her, to inform her that Sesshomaru _had_ no feelings but Kagome kept going. "He does have feelings Inuyasha. He is a very honorable youkai even you have to admit that. He wouldn't just attack humans, and can you really see him killing children? He won't even fight you if you're not in optimal condition. Think about it Inuyasha. With each life he takes, his soul is stained with more blood. He may be able to wash it off his claws, but he can't wash it from his memory. Please, do not be angry with me for this." Kagome hugged his hand to her chest, resting her cheek on the back of it. "Please Inuyasha." Inuyasha could not in that moment find it in his heart to be angry with her. Her heart was too pure, too kind for her own good. Before he could register his actions he was pulling her into his arms.

"Keh, I aint angry at you. But if the bastard lays one finger on you I will slice him up to little bits." He felt Kagome laugh against his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments, both trying to ignore the feelings rising within them.

"_He doesn't love you Kagome, remember! He told you he would never be able to love you like he did Kikyou!" _Kagome clenched her eyes shut, trying to just ignore the voice and enjoy the moment. However the voice was brutally correct and she felt the feeling of pain seep within her heart. As if sensing her inner turmoil, Inuyasha released her and stood.

"We better get going Kagome or the ice prince won't be happy. Not that I care, but if you need to do this then I aint going to let that prick ruin it." Kagome, whose eyes were slightly misty gave him a big smile and jumped up.

"Alright Inuyasha lets go!" Inuyasha gave her his gruff smile and watched as she attempted to run forward. Her movements were severely restricted by the kimono she wore.

"Kagome, never thought I would see the day that you would willingly wear a kimono." Sango said as her and Miroku joined the two. Kagome noticed how close her two friends seemed to be standing together.

"Yes well, I think my belongings got destroyed along with Kaede's hut. I don't think I will have time to go home and get supplies either. Arguing with Inuyasha for that is very different than arguing with Sesshomaru."

"Oh, Kagome I have your backpack! Kaede gave it to me. It is back at the camp." Kagome's face lit up and she graced Sango with her best smile.

"Oh Sango, I love you!" Kagome felt instantly better.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru is getting cranky!" Shippou called out from the tree line.

"Ye best be getting off. Do not worry for this village, we have the aide of some nearby villages to fix it up." Kaede approached the group. "But be careful, Sesshomaru is a powerful daiyoukai." She swept her gaze over the village. Yes, he was a powerful daiyoukai indeed. Kagome approached Kaede, her face suddenly solemn.

"I am sorry Kaede, we should stay and help you rebuild…"

"If ye do that, then there may very well be more villages that fall. The sooner you vanquish this evil, the safer the villages will be." Lowering her voice, she continued. "Do not blame yeself for what happened here Kagome." Kagome nodded slowly, but it did not seem that the elderly miko's words truly sunk in. Kagome turned away and headed back to the group who waved back at Kaede. They set off for the camp in which Sesshomaru waited.

Sesshomaru stood a ways off from the camp watching as his ward ran through the open field. Originally he had thought to leave her with Inuyasha and his pack while he found a way to subdue the god's soul within him, however now that his younger half brother was traveling with him he was unsure of what to do. A shimmer of white appeared beside him, and the spirit of Inukeyu appeared.

"_With the hanyou and his pack, Rin should be kept safe. The very presence of the miko reinforces the seal you have placed."_ Inukeyu said thoughtfully. When Sesshomaru had unleashed his youkai to seal the god within him, the young miko's power had reacted. Even now he could still feel the slight brush of her powers within him. She did not know it, but she had aided him in sealing the god. However a side effect to that help was now small bit of her power permanently residing within him. Though it caused a slight sensation within him, it was not necessarily painful.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru's body weakens greatly when the god takes over, which should make Inuyasha a more effective combatant."

"_The miko herself will be able to help. Though I remember her as untrained, having Michuru's soul may prove very useful."_ Sesshomaru had not considered that fact.

"Where would I find the third talisman?" Sesshomaru had never asked Inukeyu this.

_"I buried it along with Michuru's body at the tomb of the unnamed. The tomb is located to the northern most reaches of the land. The land is harsh and if we do not make it there within a month's time snow will begin to fall and make the path hazardous. If we do not arrive by snowfall, then we will be forced to wait until after winter's pass."_ Sesshomaru glanced at his young ward who was laughing merrily as she played amongst the flowers with Ah Un.

"Could this Sesshomaru retrieve it himself?"

_"No, a youkai cannot touch Michuru's diadem. Only a human can." _Sesshomau let a light frown fall upon his features, though to any onlooker it would appear as though his expression had hardly changed. It seems no matter how he adjusted his plans, the miko would have to accompany him. If they traveled at a grueling pace, keeping in mind that the hoshi and the miko were still wounded, they would reach the northern parts of Japan within three weeks. That would leave them a very small amount of time to find the cavern that housed the diadem. Either way, what must be done must be done.

"Rin." He called to his ward who immediately turned to give him a smile. He did not need to say anything else for Rin knew that look on his face.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" She called out cheerfully as she turned to climb atop the large two headed dragon.

Sesshomaru scented the air and found that his brother and his pack were making their way towards him. Inuyasha cast him a dark look, a look which the daiyoukai returned. Sesshomaru noticed that the young miko was carrying a rather horrendous looking yellow bag. Once again he found his annoyance reaching new levels for his despicable half brother. He approached the miko, ignoring as Inuyasha flexed his claws. Reaching out he gripped the yellow monstrosity, holding it as if it were garbage. Kagome blinked at him, not sure what he wanted. He gave her a rather disdainful glance and Kagome blushed, moving her arms from the strap.

"Umm th…"

"Oy you bastard! Give Kagome her bag back! You have a habit for taking shit that aint yours!" Inuyasha growled.

"I believe, Inuyasha, that he is offering to carry it for her." Miroku added to his rather dense friend. Inuyasha blinked for a few moments, as if blinking would help clear out the confusion clouding his head. As the confusion left, anger soon took its place.

" Bastard! Why you carrying her crap for! What are you trying to prove eh!" Inuyasha shook his fist at his brother, feeling slightly uneasy at this side of his brother. Sesshomaru's hand moved so fast that if it hadn't been for the fact that he had been holding the ugly yellow bag in that hand you may not have seen him move at all. The yellow bag struck Inuyasha in the face before being swung back gracefully to settle over one should of the regal daiyoukai.

"The Miko is injured, hanyou. Even your pathetic brain should be able to remember that." Kagome watched the scene unfolding, unsure if she should yell at Inuyasha for being so rude, blush that Sesshomaru had thought of her, or laugh at the odd sight he made standing there in his red robes carrying her oversized yellow bag. She settled for the last two, her cheeks staining pink and her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she giggled. Inuyasha glared daggers at her. She bowed stiffly to Sesshomaru, attempting to hide her blush from Inuyasha.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-dono." Sesshomaru grunted a response as he turned and dropped the bag onto an unsuspecting Jaken. Jaken scrambled to hold the bag, glaring at the miko who only laughed.

"Come, we make haste for the north. The injured and the children will ride." Kiarra jumped from Sango's shoulders, transforming and waited for Miroku to climb on. Inuyasha moved towards Kagome, bending down for her to hop onto his back. Kagome blushed as she realized her kimono was limiting, and her wounds would not let her properly grip Inuyasha.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called to Kagome. When he had her attention he motioned to Ah Un where Rin was sitting. Jaken burned with indignity! He had to walk, but the _human_ would get to ride?

"Sesshomaru-sama! You do not wish for Ah Un to be burdened with this pathetic miko's presence do you?"

"Jaken." The slight deepening in octave made the kappa youkai gulp and turn his shouts to mumbles. Kagome approached Ah Un, eyeing the grumbling Jaken with a wary sense of mistrust. His own beady little eyes were narrowed upon her, disgust and annoyance shining through like stars on a clear night. She let out a squeal of surprise as gently hands gripped her around her middle lifting her to sit side-saddle on the dragon. A light blush tinged Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Keh knew you wouldn't be able to get on by yourself." He said stiffly. Kagome reached out and pet one of his ears, much to Inuyasha's embarrassment.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Do you know why we are heading North?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Dunno. But if I know Sesshomaru, he's got a plan." Kagome turned to the young girl in front of her who was smiling widely at her.

"Hi Kagome-sama! Rin is so happy that you will get to ride with her! Ah Un is a very good flyer." Rin said matter-of-factly. Kagome moved her hands to grip the edge of the saddle. Riding this way had never really been her strong point. Kagome gave a small squeal of surprise when the dragon suddenly lurched forward. She shot a look ahead of her and noticed that Sesshomaru had taken to the air. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kiarra beside her with Shippou. Looking back at Sesshomaru, Kagome felt an odd weight settle over her. What had she gotten herself into this time?

The sun had begun to cast an orange glow, marking that day was near its end. Sesshomaru came to a stop at a small clearing. The exhausted members of his newly formed pack came to a stop just behind him. He scented the area and flared his youkai, and began emitting a low rumbling sound in his chest.

"Is he ok?" Kagome asked, trying to hide the quiver from her voice at the feel of his youkai washing over her. Inuyasha noticed.

"He is marking the area you pathetic human. Claiming it as his and no youkai would be stupid enough to enter the encampment of the great Sesshomaru-sama. Foolish girl do you know nothing about youkai?" Jaken snapped as he waved his staff at her. Ah Un lowered to the ground, catching Kagome off guard. She slipped from the dragon's back crashed to the ground most ungracefully. A hiss of pain shot through her as her wounds were jarred by the impact.

"What are you doing you clutz!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome turned her embarrassed gaze to the ground. A slight snort of air brushed against her cheek and she turned to find the face of Ah, or Un she was not too sure, a few inches away. She smiled at the act. The big dragon was apologizing to her!

"It's ok it was my fault!" She said as she pet the dragon's nose.

"That is Ah. He likes you! Un does too but he can't reach." Rin said as she hopped off the lowered dragon. Kagome realized the dragon had lowered to allow Rin to jump off. What a sweetheart!

"Well it is nice to meet you Ah, and you too Un. I am Kagome." Inuyasha reached a hand down to help her up.

"We make camp here! You make your own food this time you unworthy lot, Sesshomaru-sama has much more important things to do than feed the likes of you!" Kagome brightened at that, rushing to the yellow pack hitched to Ah Un's saddle. She pulled out some packets of Ramen, much to Inuyasha's delight. Sango came up behind her, taking out the necessary items that Kagome would need to make the Ramen.

"Inuyasha you will have to share. We have more people than normal." Kagome warned. Inuyasha folded his arms and grumbled grumpily. Sesshomaru watched as the young miko began to busy herself with getting things ready for this _Ramen_ food. As she began cooking it, he noticed it did not nearly smell as bad other human food he had encountered. Kagome passed out bowls to everyone, and gave Sesshomaru a glance as she went to give Rin some. At his slight nod she handed the young girl a bowl. She laughed at the bright expression as the girl wolfed the food down at a speed that rivaled Inuyasha's. Kagome handed a bowl to Jaken who sputtered that he did not need human food for he was a pure youkai. Kagome laughed as she caught the slight hint of drool.

"Oh Jaken-sama, that is too bad. I didn't think you would be so afraid of human food. Even if I did poison it, surely a strong youkai like you wouldn't even be fazed." She taunted. He grabbed the bowl from her before she could even finish her sentence. Grabbing another one she approached Sesshomaru before Inuyasha could object.

"Sesshomaru-dono, would you like some as well?" She was much more tentative with him than the kappa. He glanced at her quickly, noticing the warm smile and demure respectful position she took. The girl was well educated in manners, he wondered why she often chose not to use them.

"This Sesshomaru does not require it, Miko." Though his tone was the same stoic one he always used, Kagome thought perhaps she detected a slight decrease in the disdain that he usually used. She turned back to her group, sticking her tongue out at the glaring hanyou.

Miroku sat back, his injuries aggravated from their long journey. Sango sat beside him eating her food quietly. She had been incredibly quiet since their journey began, and he was not sure if it was due to his confession, her travels with Inuyasha, or even if it were simply because Sesshomaru was near. She did not seem upset, merely contemplative. He then turned to Inuyasha who was sitting on the branch of a tree having polished off the ramen minutes ago. He was glaring at his brother's form. The hanyou had surprised him greatly. He would have thought that their gruff friend would have exploded in rage at not only having to travel with his detested elder brother, but take orders from him as well. He did not know a great amount about inuyoukai but he figured it had to do something with pack orientation.

"Shippou." Miroku called to the kitsune who was currently coddled into Kagome's arms. The kitsune hopped from her lap and scurried over to Miroku. "Do you find Inuyasha's actions odd?" He asked quietly, trying not to alert the hanyou. A quick narrowing of his eyes and clenching of his fists proved that he had still heard. The kitsune blinked in confusion. He looked at Inuyasha, then at Miroku, then back at Inuyasha.

"Not really." The kitsune suddenly smiled, understanding dawning across his young face. "Oh! You mean why isn't Inuyasha trying to attack Sesshomaru?" Miroku nodded.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru cast him an annoyed glance at his use of language in front of Rin.

"Inuyasha has no choice but to acknowledge Sesshomaru as Alpha. He saved us and by taking care of us has acknowledged us as pack. When Kagome elected to join with Sesshomaru, she has merged the two packs. As Sesshomaru proved he could take better care of the pack, he is Alpha. Inuyasha would need to challenge him to the death to retain that position. If he loses, he would be banished from the pack."

"Keh, you don't know what you're talking about runt." Inuyasha grumbled. He turned his back to the group. Shippou snickered.

Kagome listened to Shippou's explanation and felt slightly guilty. She had chosen to accompany Sesshomaru, thus putting Inuyasha in this position. Then again, if he had just allowed him to come with her, they wouldn't be _in _this mess! Yet if he had taken her, she wouldn't have found out about Sesshomaru's curse until it had succeeded in taking over him. At that point, there would probably be nothing that they could do to stop a power that strong. Anything that could overpower Sesshomaru was something Kagome never wished to come across in battle.

Standing, Kagome made her way back to Ah Un and withdrew her first aid kit from her bag. Moving towards Miroku, she knelt beside him and opened the bag.

"Alright Miroku, if I am feeling sore, then I _know_ you are. Will you let me take a look?"

"Kagome, you are nursing your own injuries. I will take care of Miroku and then I will take care of you." Sango interjected. Kagome smiled at her friend, thankful to have her back.

"Don't worry about me Sango, I think I will just head to bed." Kagome stood and made her way back to the pack and removed her sleeping roll. Shippou hopped over to join her. Within minutes of laying down, Kagome was fast asleep.

Hours had passed and his entire encampment was asleep, all except for himself and Inuyasha. The latter had run off into the woods to be alone. Sesshomaru looked over to Rin who had taken her usual spot by Ah Un's side only to later be found snuggled against the miko whose arm curled around her protectively. At Kagome's neck was the kitsune. He sat in silence, listening to the slow breathing of the small group. He scoffed inwardly at his predicament. His father, wherever his soul may be, was definitely orchestrating his life of that he was positive. There was no other way that he a youkai who despised humans would end up with a pack full of them. Not just any humans, but a miko, a monk, and a tajia, enemies of youkai. These humans were different though, and he knew it to be because of the unusual girl currently capturing far too much of his interest. Her attire and actions were different than any human than he had ever encountered. Not only that, but she _herself_ was different. She was innocent, like a child, and noble like a lady. She had morals that confused even him. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the fading moon. The sun would rise in a few hours, and he needed to wake them to get moving. They had a large amount of distance to cover. Turning, he moved his way towards the group. He approached where his ward slept cuddled with the kitsune and the miko. Flaring his youkai, Ah Un lifted their heads in acknowledgement. Kagome's eyes flew open as she felt his aura brush over her senses, leaving a fire in its wake.

"Come, we set out." At Sesshomaru's voice, Rin opened her sleepy eyes and smiled up at him. Kagome gave a sleepy yawn before running her finger down Shippou's nose. He woke with a snort and gave her a sleepy glare.

"Ne Kagome, its too early." He mumbled before cuddling back into her chest. She laughed softly before doing it again. Once again he snorted, only this time sitting up.

"Are we leaving already?" He asked, rubbing his tired eyes. Kagome sat up, with difficulty as her limbs and body were still sore from her wounds.

"Sesshomaru-dono," She asked timidly, "Um, do you think I have time to bathe."

"We always bathe before we set out Kagome-sama!" Rin chirped. She skipped away, moving towards Sesshomaru. Kagome's mouth dropped open, her eyes widening. Miroku and Sango who had awoken a few moments before had two very distinct facial expressions. Sango, like Kagome, looked mortified and Miroku victorious. Shippou jumped up, thinking nothing of it.

"Wait! We… we can't all bathe together!" Kagome cried out. She moved from her bedroll towards where Sesshomaru was heading.

"It's a part of pack life, Kagome." Inuyasha snickered as he moved through the trees. "You wanted to join Sesshomaru's pack, you're going to have to deal with the consequences."

"But it will be separate right? Like me, Sango, and Rin and then you guys somewhere else completely?" Her voice was nervous, pleading, hopeful. Inuyasha grinned and turned his back. Perhaps this was a great way to exact his revenge on her for forcing him to join his brother.

"A pack sticks together Kagome." Inuyasha called out as he followed Sesshomaru. Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and followed, shouting the whole way.

"Inuyasha! This is not funny! You're just teasing me you pervert!" Miroku and Sango followed behind.

Kagome burst through the bushes, her finger pointed at Inuyasha's back.

"And if you think that you are going to get to spy on Sango and me you got another thing coming! There is no way…" Kagome's words died in her mouth. Standing in the water that came just above his waist was Sesshomaru, and to Kagome's great embarrassment, the water did not hide a _thing._

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	8. A Miko's Touch

Hello all Caleesci here with another chapter to Of Slaughter and Salvation,___A Miko's Touch. _I hope you al enjoy reading it!

Kagome felt heat rise to her cheeks, embarrassment overpowering her scent. Though she had seen Inuyasha and Miroku without shirts on, _nothing_ compared her for this. Lean chiseled muscles lined his torso as though her were a sculpture of perfection. His stomach was taught and glistened with the droplets of water. Adorning his ribs just under his chest were two magenta stripes on either side, and then again at the dips of his hips curving down as if to draw attention to the hidden treasure that could be glimpsed just beneath the water's surface. And much to Kagome's embarrassment, that is _exactly_ where her eyes went. With a squeal of shock, Kagome turned, her body trembling in complete and utter humiliation. She clutched her bathing supplies to her chest, trying to erase the image of a _very_ naked and _very _wet Sesshomaru from her memory. She spotted a very similar expression on Sango's face, who seemed to be hiding behind Miroku, who looked rather disgruntled.

"And _that's_ a human's competition…" He mumbled in annoyance. Kagome jumped forward, gripping Sango's hand delicately.

"Umm we are going to go down here!" She shouted as she near pulled Sango's arm out of its socket in her mad dash away from the area.

"Kagome! Rin wants to come to. May I Sesshomaru-sama?" the young girl asked, still dressed in her kimono. Sesshomaru nodded and the young girl skipped after the rapidly fleeing women.

Huffing in exhaustion, Kagome was bent over, resting her hands on her knees. Sango was looking around suspiciously. She could still see the men in the distance, but was far enough that their forms were not truly available for view. A groan from Kagome caught her attention.

"They have better sight that we do! Well, except Miroku. I guess we are ok then. Inuyasha would be too embarrassed, and Sesshomaru would probably find us as attractive as Jaken." She laughed. Rin ignored them, not really understanding their reservations of bathing with the others. Assured that they were a safe enough distance down the river from the others, Kagome quickly undressed and dove into the icy water. Rin splashed around merrily, making Kagome and Sango laugh at her exuberance. Sango came up behind Kagome and began checking over the wounds.

"Kagome your wounds are healing very nicely! You heal faster than Miroku that's for sure. Yours appear to be well over a week old instead of a few days. I wonder why that is." Kagome shrugged, not thinking anything of it.

"Here, dunk under and I will wash your hair." Kagome inwardly cheered. She had felt so dirty the past few days since she had been unable to properly bathe yesterday morning.

"Thanks Sango. So Sango, about this whole pack thing. Is it really true? You know about the whole bathing thing. If so, how come Inuyasha never spoke about it?"

"Well my clan was not too familiar with inuyoukai due to the fact they are exceedingly hard to fight. They generally travel in packs and are kind of like wolves in that respect. There is the leader, or the Alpha male. The Alpha's mate is the Alpha female. But I am not sure about much else." Sango sheepishly admitted. Kagome decided she would ask Inuyasha later.

Miroku looked over, trying to peer at the bathing women, disappointed when he realized they were too far away to make out any details. Sighing dejectedly he slumped in the water. It was incredibly awkward standing here with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. At least Shippou proved as a nice distraction as he attempted to catch a fish, only to growl in annoyance as it quickly swam away.

"Stupid fish stop moving!" He snapped as it once again darted through his eager claws.

"You hunt like Inuyasha, Shippou." Miroku laughed as the hanyou glared at the monk. Sesshomaru snorted.

"The hanyou cannot catch a fish?" Inuyasha tinged pink.

"If it's slow enough he can. Kagome usually catches the fish with her _fishing pole_." Shippou added, annoyed when once again another fish got away.

"Be still." Sesshomaru said as he dipped beneath the water. The youkai lord sat so still the water made no move around him. Shippou watched in awe as the fish began to swim around him. A particularly large fat one swam by and before Shippou could even register the daiyoukai was holding this fish in his hand above the water.

"Wow! Let me try!" Shippou sat within the water, much further in as he was so tiny compared to the impressively tall youkai. Small fish began to swim around him. Shippou looked at Sesshomaru as if to make sure he was doing it right. A slight nod had him reassured and his emerald gaze dropped back to the water. A small fish, slightly larger than the others, swam right over Shippou's claws. With as much swiftness as he could muster, he snatched the fish and pulled it from the water where it wiggled franticly in his hand. Emerald eyes widened and he jumped up in joy.

"Ha! I did it! Inuyasha look I did it! Now it's not just your job to catch food I can help too!" Inuyasha had mixed feelings as he watched the display between his brother and Shippou. Is this what it would have been like if he were a full blooded youkai instead of a hanyou?

"You have not hunted?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. His amber gaze betrayed nothing, but a light tone of surprise could be heard in his voice. Shippou turned a little pink, lowering the fish back to the water. It swam away as soon as he released it.

"Well you see, the thunder brothers Hiten and Maten attacked us while my father took me to hunt. They killed him and I got away." Sesshomaru said nothing, only stared intently at the boy. After a few moments, Shippou turned back to the water, trying to catch another fish.

"Ah it feels so nice to be clean!" Kagome said as she brushed out her hair. She sat in a pair of jeans and a light yellow short-sleeve cotton shirt. Sango nodded as she was tying her hair back in its customary pony tail. She had taken to wearing her semon slayer outfit as traveling was a lot faster paced with Sesshomaru than Inuyasha. They had thought their hanyou to be a slave driver, but Sesshomaru was worse. Perhaps she couldn't say _worse,_ it was just they were all too afraid to ask the daiyoukai to slow down. Kagome opened her mouth once more to say something, but then she stilled. Her eyes widened slightly and she shot up from her spot and swiveled to the east. She turned again towards where she knew Inuyasha was, his name ready to fall from her lips when she came face to face with a bare chest. Her eyes traveled up to Sesshomaru, but he was not looking at her. His eyes were narrowed and staring off in the direction she had just been looking at. Inuyasha and Miroku came up behind him, both in various states of undress. Sesshomaru only wore his pants, the billowing red that matched Inuyasha's. Inuyasha had hastily thrown his white undershirt over himself, which was slightly lopsided. Miroku was fully clothed, though everything was disheveled and un-tucked.

"Kagome you alright? Sesshomaru said he smelt Naraku." Inuyasha growled out. She noticed him sniffing lightly. He must not be able to smell him yet.

"I sense a jewel shard, Inuyasha." She peered around Sesshomaru to address Inuyasha. Then a sudden flare of light and Tessaiga was pulled from its sheath.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Naraku said as he stepped from the tree line, the lack of a barrier indicating this was a mere puppet. "To see brother next to brother, it warms my heart kukuku."

"What do you want Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

"I am merely curious. I had heard that the great and powerful Sesshomaru was leading the ragtag group of misfits and I just could not believe it. I had to see it for myself. I have been watching you for a quite some time you know. Sesshomaru, I must say I am surprised at your actions. And here I thought you were a cold youkai. How wrong I was."

"Stop talking you bastard!" Inuyasha jumped forward, swinging his sword brazenly. Naraku laughed as he vanished, only to reappear behind Inuyasha.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Tell me, Sesshomaru, I am _dying_ to know. Just how lovely does the miko taste?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and before anything else could be said, his sword was out and he attacked. He sliced through Naraku swiftly, whose smiling face disappeared as the puppet was destroyed. A tiny fragment of the jewel fell only to be picked up by the saimyosho before anyone could react.

"Kah you bastard he was mine to kill!" Inuyasha said, growling at his brother. Sesshomaru said nothing as he sheathed his sword. Sesshomaru turned his back and began walking away. The others, as if on autopilot, turned and followed him. Inuyasha fell in step beside Kagome.

"Um, Inuyasha?" She asked tentatively. His eyes turned to her and she knew she had his attention.

"What did Naraku mean when he asked Sesshomaru what I taste like?" Inuyasha snorted, as if to say he had no clue what the psycho hanyou meant, but then his body froze and his eyes widened slightly.

'_No! No way! Not possible! Sesshomaru would never ever think of doing that!'_ The thoughts drifted so fast through his mind, Inuyasha felt a whirlwind of confusion, jealousy, anger, and disbelief flood him. He shook his head; there was no way Narkau had implied _that_.

"How the hell should I know wench." He snapped at her, trying to hide his slight panic. Kagome turned away, feeling like he was not being totally truthful to her.

As the group approached where Ah Un was waiting, Rin jumped forward and climbed up the back of the dragon. Kagome thanked them as it stayed lowered for her to climb on its back as well. Miroku took his spot on Kiarra and the group was off once more. The sun was just beginning to rise. Kagome groaned inwardly for she had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Her assessment had turned true as they had traveled straight through the day until well after sundown. The night had grown colder and Kagome huddled Rin against her under a blanket that she had stored in her pack. Shippou had climbed up at some point and was currently snuggled in with Kagome and Rin, sleeping soundly. Despite the exhausted human travelers, no one dared speak up and request for a break, until Kagome had enough.

"Sesshomaru-dono." Her voice was tired and low. He stopped mid step casting her a glance over his shoulder. The moon of the light caught on the golden eyes making them glow eerily in the night like a cats. Kagome inwardly shivered, it was just too creepy for her mind to handle. "Do you mind if we make camp? Humans require much more sleep than youkai." Sesshomaru said nothing, only slightly tilted his head. This obviously meant yes as Jaken began barking orders to make camp. Kagome jumped down, sending a thankful smile to him.

Traveling continued this way for another seven days. The days began to merge into one endless journey. Though Jaken and Rin were used to Sesshomaru's constant travels, the journey took its toll on Kagome and the others. Inuyasha pretended not to be annoyed by the seemingly endless walking, but Kagome could tell the way his ears twitched frequently and the way he cracked his knuckles that he too was at his wits end. It was not just the endless walking that affected the hanyou, it was the fact that they had not been attacked at all, not even _once_. Sesshomaru's strong youki, though masked expertly, was still a dangerous aura and kept even human's at a distance. Occasionally they would catch the scent of Kagura on the wind, but after a stern bark from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had stayed put.

Kagome tried to pass the days by playing games with Rin and Shippou but soon the games grew old. Kagome had tried to walk on her own, but a annoyed growl from Sesshomaru had her scurrying back onto Ah Un whistling innocently. It was more than a girl could stand! Yet all of these issues did not measure up to the mornings, when they were expected to bathe. It would seem that Sesshomaru shared her belief that bathing should be done regularly. Sometimes they would be able to bath in a large river, thus keeping their distance, but other times they were forced to bathe in a small confined spring to which Kagome and Sango kept their eyes off the nude males that stood about them. Sango was far less disturbed by the nudity as it wasn't uncommon for families to bathe in the rivers together or with their neighbors, but for a modern girl like Kagome it could be no more embarrassing. Inuyasha, though he had originally teased her about pack life, was not fairing any better. Often times he would fly into the water long before anyone else, and stay in until after they had left. At least Kagome and Sango had bathing suites, a wonderful invention in Kagome's opinion.

It was on their eleventh day of travel when things began to happen. Sesshomaru was slowing, his movements less refined and less graceful. At first it was hard to tell, and only Jaken and Rin seemed to notice. As the day progressed on, however Jaken began acting very unusual. He began watching Sesshomaru cautiously, his footsteps falling slightly farther behind him. Kagome was confused when Ah Un began to fall behind and veer off to the right, Jaken muttering to the beast urgently. She gasped in surprise when Jaken's staff suddenly swung at her causing her to fall from Ah Un's back. The beast turned to bite the kappa in anger but it seemed to scent the danger as both heads swiveled to their master. Jaken climbed upon the dragon, ignoring as Inuyasha and Kagome shouted at him for his rude behavior.

"You stupid little slimeball" Kagome shouted, her eyes narrowed on the kappa.

"Move you stupid beast! You know the drill!" Jaken completely ignored Kagome to her disbelief. Then Kagome felt it. A pulse of youki that she remembered all to vividly.

"You ever lay a finger on Kagome again and I will slice you to bits you got that you stupid toad!" Inuyasha hit Jaken over the head with his sheathed sword, completely ignoring the scent of fear from Kagome. Jaken said nothing about the hit, only urged the great dragon to take flight, which it did. Beating its wings ferociously, the dragon seemed to glance at Kagome.

"_Run,"_ Kagome gasped as she felt the warning flash in her mind. The dragons broke eye contact and lifted to the heavens to fly in any direction but where they were.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called sharply. Golden eyes turned to him, narrowed in annoyance. As his thoughts of beating Jaken subsided, his senses began to tingle. He snapped his gaze to Sesshomaru, who had his hand upon a tree. His body seemed to be pulsing. The area around them became eerily quiet. As if the earth sensed the danger beginning, thunder rumbled in the distance announcing the onset of a storm was approaching.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said easily, her body quivering in fear. Harsh growls erupted from him and Kagome's heart sank to her stomach. She remembered those growls. She made to move forward, but Inuyasha was blocking her.

"This is why he had us come Kagome, you need to leave." His voice was calm and stern, a tone that he did not generally use. She could only gape at him.

"But Inuyasha," She started.

"I will not kill him. It is not safe for you to be here. Shippou is with Rin, he will be safe. Take Miroku and Sango and go. This is not a fight you can win. It's simply a fight you have to survive."

"You think you can survive against me, little hanyou?" The smooth taunting voice may have sounded like Sesshomaru's, but it was clear it was not. The crackling aura that engulfed him was not his own. It seemed diminished, weak, yet dangerous none the less.

"Keh, so you're the pathetic god squatting in Sesshomaru's body." Inuyasha said as he moved towards the form of Sesshomaru whom still had his back to him.

"They cannot run, cannot escape. She, the sweet tasting miko has escaped once I will not let it happen again."

"You aint touching her you sick bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. He pulled Tessaiga from its sheath, the might sword transforming. Sesshomaru whirled to face him then, his crimson eyes burning with bloodlust. In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru attacked. His claws struck out, attacking Inuyasha savagely. Inuyasha dodged the attacks clumsily, the rage in which Sesshomaru fought with stunning him. Sesshomaru had always mocked him for fighting with his feelings, and Inuyasha finally understood why. Though the attacks were deadly, they lacked precision. Growling in annoyance, Inuyasha brought his own claws up, catching Sesshomaru across the torso. The daiyoukai seemed not to notice his injury at all, only pressed on in his assault. At one aggressive strike Inuyasha jumped away, making a grace mistake. Sesshomaru grinned before disappearing from view. Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear as his brother's intentions became clear. Sango and Miroku hardly had the time to react as they were attacked. Miroku was attacked first, his body launching through the air and landing against the tree with a sick crunch. Sango tried to grip her boomerang but claws sliced through her arm straight down to the bone. As he moved in for the kill, Kagome dropped herself over Sango's body, her tear filled eyes staring up at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Don't! You don't want to do this! You are stronger than him! Stronger than anything!"

"Get away from him Kagome!" Inuyasha felt sheer panic erupt within him as he launched himself forward. Sesshomaru smirked before moving to attack. Before his claws could connect with the bothersome girl, Kagome shot up, her arms wrapping around Sesshomaru's torso.

"I won't let you make him into a monster!" She cried. Pink powers flared around her and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. As her power washed over him, the crimson left his gaze and he felt the god's soul harshly forced into its cell. The tiny slip of a girl crying into his chest had done what he, a powerful daiyoukai, could not. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, molding her body to his. Inuyasha stood only feet away, his eyes soft. Slowly, Sesshomaru lowered his head to rest just above her own. Strong arms still dripping with blood came about her body as he pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you, miko." The soft words brushed against her heart, and she knew that he was Sesshomaru once more.

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	9. The Fork in the Road

Hello all! Caleesci here with another chapter in Of Slaughter and Salvation, _The Fork in the Road. _I hope you all enjoy it and I would love to hear your feedback!

Sesshomaru kept his distance from the group, his thoughts on the young miko. He was contemplating many things about her, such as their apparent connection. He could feel it within him, the familiar singe of her powers keeping the god's soul locked up. He had never heard of such a connection, but then again he was certain that his circumstance was unique. He thought of how her touch alone had stopped all movements of the god's control, his body melding to her whim. The flow of her powers had at first burned, but as the god's control ebbed, so too did the pain. Soon he was filled with warmth that he had never felt before, a peace that had eluded him in life. Though the connection puzzled the great lord of the west, it was not the thing that confused him most. It was her tears, her genuine distress that he would continue down the path of a slaughter, a killer. _**I won't let you make him into a monster. **_She had said it with such conviction, such confidence, such desperation that it touched him. If instead she had said, _**I will not let you kill them**__, _or something along those lines Sesshomaru would not be sifting through his thoughts and emotions like a pup. It did not make sense and he was not a fan of things that did not make sense.

"_Is it so hard to think she cares for you Sesshomaru? She seems to care for everything she comes in contact with, human or not."_ Inukeyu's voice was an unwelcome interruption and Sesshomaru growled.

Across the camp on the other side of the clearing, Kagome looked up for the hundredth time as the daiyoukai growled. She was unsure what to say or even how to act with the silent daiyoukai. He had gravely wounded Miroku, and made Sango's arm unusable.

"I think you were right, Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was soft and low as if trying not to alert the daiyoukai of his words. "The bastard is taking a hard blow to his honor, and I think you were right about the soul thing." Kagome nodded to Inuyasha. She turned her back on the daiyoukai once more, her gaze focusing on her sleeping friend. Miroku had hit his head pretty hard, and much to Kagome's fear he had not yet awoken. Sango had lost a great amount of blood, but Kagome had finally been able to stop it.

"Do you think he is angry?" She asked Inuyasha quietly. Sesshomaru's ears twitched as he caught her voice.

"What the hell does he have to be angry about?" Inuyasha folded his arms around his chest and glared at Kagome. "If you start blaming yourself wench I swear I'm gonna…"

"No no Inuyasha, I meant do you think he is angry about the set back? I mean Sango and Miroku will not be able to travel for a long time. Miroku will be a few weeks at _best._ He had mentioned that we were in a great hurry…"

"Keh it's his own fault."

"The miko and I will go on." Inuyasha stiffened as his brother's voice caught his attention.

"What the hell do you mean go on? You aint taken her nowhere you hear me you bastard? You damn near tore Sango's arm off and who the hell knows what you did to Miroku and you think I am just going to let you take Kagome?" Inuyasha seethed, his hand instantly gripping Tessaiga's hilt.

"Inuyasha-sama, Sesshomaru-sama has a point." The squeaky little voice was one that Inuyasha knew well.

"Hello Myoga, odd to find you here." Kagome said as she slapped the bug from her neck. He hopped away to safety.

"As I was saying, Inuyasha-sama, the curse that is taking hold of Sesshomaru-sama is a grave one indeed. He and Kagome must journey to the cave of the Guardians before the snow begins to fall on the mountainous peaks. Failure to do so will force you to wait until after the winter's end, which could be disastrous!" Kagome felt ill with nerves.

"No fucking way!" Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. Little white ears flattened.

"Don't, no Kagome." His demand came out more as a whine. She gave him a gentle look, her eyes misting.

"I have to Inuyasha."

"I said don't! Wench can't you ever listen to a thing I say! I won't let you go with him! He's a fucking murderer Kagome, who will protect you?"

"Kagome is the only one that can control him, Inuyasha-sama."

"Inuyasha you need to stay and take care of Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha turned away from her and bound into the trees. Kagome felt guilt eat at her. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his half brother before trailing after him.

"Figured you would follow." Inuyasha called as his brother approached him. Inuyasha was stood on the edge of the water with his back to his brother.

"You fear for the miko's life." Sesshomaru stated as he came to stand a few paces behind his brother.

"Look Sesshomaru, I have never asked you for anything." Sesshomaru's interest was piqued. Inuyasha turned towards Sesshomaru, his eyes downcast and his hands gripping Tessaiga's hilt so tightly his knuckles were white. "But I need you to swear to keep Kagome safe." Sesshomaru said nothing.

"She's different. She aint like us. She aint from here, Sesshomaru, I know you know that I just had to say it. She's from the future and she aint used to seeing the shit that goes on in this world. Keep her safe from everything that will hurt her." Sesshomaru listened and noted the slightly pleading tone in his brother's gruff voice. His own mind was diligently processing the information that was being offered. So the young miko was from the future, a fact that certainly explained and resolved many of the questions that he had felt over her demeanor.

"Do you intend to mark her?" Sesshomaru asked. He was not sure what made him ask, but he felt the need to know. His brother seemed to flinch, his face darkening in embarrassment.

"No. She aint mine to mark. But that aint none of your business you bastard. Just keep her safe, swear on what you call honor to bring her back to us alive! Swear it!" Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped up to pin Sesshomaru with their intensity. Sesshomaru felt slightly confused at his younger brother's display of aggression.

"You treat her as a mate, yet you have no intention of marking her. It is disagreeable to our nature." Inuyasha's face seemed to fall.

"What the hell does it matter to you? This aint about me marking anybody it's about Kagome and about you bringing her back alive you hear? She is too important to die for the likes of you! You don't understand yet but you will Kagome is better than us, better than all of us. Your pride may not accept it yet but just wait you will see. There is no wall to thick that wench can't crumble. Now just fucking swear it!" The thing shred of patience finally snapped and Inuyasha bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes upon his brother. The cold and stoic daiyoukai kept his gaze firmly on Inuyasha, as if assessing him.

"The miko is already under my protection. She will return safely." Inuyasha gave a curt nod and lowered his gaze to the ground. Sesshomaru turned his back to his brother and began making his way towards the clearing where the miko and her companions still rested.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha's voice was soft, filled with an emotion Sesshomaru could not identify. He glanced over his shoulder at his brother. Gold clashed with gold. "Thank you." Inuyasha watched as his half brother's eyes widened ever so slightly before he gave a curt nod and continued on his way to camp. Inuyasha remained as he was for a long time, his thoughts conflicting with his emotions. A part of him felt as if things were changing, heading down a road from which there was no return. Once again, his mind replayed that fateful day where things had begun to change.

_The sun was unusually warm and Kagome and Sango had been sitting on the overlaying rock while dangling their feet in the cool water. Kagome had been wearing a pair of denim shorts that had Inuyasha repeatedly snapping at the perverted monk for admiring. He would never admit that he himself had greatly enjoyed the view. Kagome had been in a nervous mood, constantly sending him glances then looking away as if to hide her intentions. Inuyasha felt slightly uneasy when Sango gave her an encouraging nudge and Kagome had laughed and made her way to him. She had asked him to take her to the well so she could return home for a quick visit. Begrudgingly, Inuyasha had complied. She had ridden upon his back in many outfits; including skirts but for some reason the knowledge of her riding upon his back in those shorts had him feeling slightly dizzy. Kagome blushed as she felt his hands gently tease the undersides of her thigh. She tightened her legs around his waist laid her head upon his back as he continued to run towards the well. The unexpected closeness distracted Inuyasha and his step faltered. Kagome slipped from his back, but luckily the quick reflexes of the hanyou saved her from crashing to the ground as he spun and pulled her falling form against his. She crushed into his chest, her tiny form fitting securely in his arms. Her eyes were wide, her breath heaving heavily from the shock of her near fall. They stood on a branch just high enough to shroud them in leaves._

_"Inuyasha," Her voice was soft, hardly a whisper. He was leaning down towards her, his eyes locked with hers and his arms still holding her tightly to him. For the second time in her life, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha, unlike the first time, immediately closed his eyes and gripped her gently by the arms. He pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her tiny body pressed against his. His heart suddenly stilled and he pushed her away as gently as he could. She looked at him then, her lips red and swollen from his attention, her cheeks flushed red in heat, and her eyes dark and shining. This image of her he would carry with him always._

_"Kagome," He whispered softly. "I look at you and I see you. I see the first person to ever accept me. But I also see her, and even though it may be small and overshadowed by Kagome, there is and will always be a piece of Kikyou within you. I can never love you as just Kagome. I am sorry." Blue eyes widened and Inuyasha's arms dropped. As tempted as he was to look away from the pain filled gaze, he knew he deserved it. He deserved to witness her suffering and know that it was he who caused it. It was when the tears began to well that he did finally look away, his gaze falling to the ground. He was unprepared for the hand that connected with his cheek, leaving a stinging red mark in its wake. Golden eyes widened and yet he still would not look at her._

_"All this time," Her whisper was harsh yet soft at the same time. "All this time I have stayed by your side. All this time I have loved you more than anyone else ever could, more than your precious Kikyou ever did. I am not Kikyou! I am nothing like her! You think that I am a copy but I am not! I am better than her! I see you, Inuyasha, for who you are, not what you are! Can you precious Kikyou ever claim that?" Inuyasha flinched at her words, feeling anger spark at her words._

_"Don't speak of Kikyou like that." The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and he heard her slight sob._

_"I… I… wish I never met you Inuyasha! I wish I had never fallen down the well! I wish you stayed sealed to that stupid tree by that horrible woman! I hate you! "Inuyasha felt the weight of his actions crushing down upon his heart as she ran. Before he could even register she had climbed down the small distance from the branch where they stood and was already sprinting to the well. In all his life, Inuyasha had never felt the oppressive guilt that was eating through him now. He had made the wrong choice, said the wrong thing._

_"You were and still are a fool, Inuyasha." The stoically cool voice cut him like a knife. He turned to her then, his golden eyes misting with their own emotion._

_"Kikyou." She gave him a sad look then._

_"She is right. She loved you in a way I never could. In a way our time never allowed. I have damaged you, Inuyasha. And you have just broken the one who could mend you." Kikyou had turned away from him then. Inuyasha could only watch her go, feeling the weight of his own heart crushing down upon his soul._

Despite the fact that he loved Kagome more than he had ever loved Kikyou, Inuyasha knew that a part of the reason he loved Kagome _was_ the fact that she was Kikyou. It was confusing, but Inuyasha knew that this was the right thing in the long run. Perhaps when the jewel was complete Kagome could return to the world in which she belonged and claim her life back. With that as his last thought, he turned and made his way back to the camp.

Sango smiled sadly at Kagome, her arm held securely in the spring Kagome had crafted for her. Shippou, who had returned with Jaken and Rin sometime during the night, was clinging to Kagome crying softly.

"But why can't I go with you? I am full youkai, I can help protect you!"

"Because Shippou, if something were to happen to you, I could not bear it." Though she did not say it, all eyes turned to Sesshomaru. If the god were to break out once again, having a child present would not be wise. Sango was incredibly against Kagome heading on with no other support, but when Inuyasha told her to mind her own business she was stunned into silence. Something had definitely happened while she had been resting, of that she was sure.

"You must take good care of Miroku-sama. Head injuries can be very tricky and when he wakes up if he is acting strange in anyway, you send Inuyasha to my home ok? I already wrote down everything in the letter to my mother and she will know what to do." Sango nodded and cast her gaze upon the sleeping man. It had been two days and he had yet to awaken from his sleep.

"Miko." The impatient call from Sesshomaru made Kagome's stomach flip. This would be the first time that Kagome had gone journeying through this time period without Inuyasha. This was of course discounting the times she had been kidnapped. She hesitated a moment, then pulled Inuyasha into a hug. Much to his surprise, she whispered a soft thank you in his ear. His face softened and he wrapped his arms about her tightly.

"Take care, Kagome." The whisper was soft and meant for her alone. He felt her nod before she pulled away, avoiding his eyes. Turning she jogged to Sesshomaru, never noticing that her yellow bag lay innocently beside Sango.

"Hold on Miko." A ripple of youki formed below her and Kagome gripped on to his sleeve as the ground dropped below her. Faster and faster she rose into the air and she found herself clinging to Sesshomaru's arm, her face buried into the red cloth. He looked down at her yet made no move to pull away.

Red eyes watched from a distance, a frown marring her pretty features. A small twinge of jealous swept through her.

"I wonder where he is taking her." Kagura wondered aloud. A shift of white beside her only smiled cruelly.

"It would seem the pack has split, and Inuyasha's group is weakened. Now which will Naraku attack first, Sesshomaru and the miko, or Inuyasha?" Hakudoshi looked after the quickly disappearing spec that was Sesshomaru. He had a feeling Naraku had plans for the pretty little miko.

"Follow Sesshomaru, I will return to Naraku with the news." Kagura nodded and urged the winds to carry her after the trail of Sesshomaru's youki.

It seemed as though their journey had just started when Kagome felt their speed slow and solid ground touch her feet. She took her head out of Sesshomaru's sleeve, blinking as the bright sun hit her gaze. It was high in the sky, signaling that it was far later than she had thought. They had been traveling for many hours.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly as she looked up at him. They were standing in a rocky mountainside, the debris vastly different than the thick forests they had just left behind.

"We walk from here." He moved in a northeastern direction.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said as she followed in step behind him. "May I ask where we are going?"

"We require supplies, and a beast for you to ride." He stated simply. Kagome nodded, remembering that Ah Un and Kiarra had stayed with the group. Blue eyes widened suddenly.

"My backpack! I forgot it back with the others!" Kagome felt her heart sink. All of her lovely modern amenities were in that bag. With a mournful sigh, Kagome followed after her silent leader.

For hours they walked over the rocky terrain. On more than one occasion Kagome tripped over the loose rocks, earning a slight narrowing of her companion's eyes. Kagome would blush and apologize profusely before falling silent in step beside him. The sun was beginning to fall below the looming hills casting darkness over the valley in which they walked. Still Sesshomaru kept on as though the darkness did not hinder him. It wasn't until a soft plea reached his ears that Sesshomaru paid any attention to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, may we stop?" She was standing a few paces behind him, her eyes downcast. He narrowed his eyes at her. She did not blush as she normally did. He inspected her closer, noticing that her eyes seemed to be squinting at him. He had forgotten that a human's eyesight was greatly impaired by darkness. He moved towards her, startling her as he lifted her. She blushed as he held her like a man his bride.

"We have far to go and little time to travel. Sleep." Slowly, the soft white pelt about his shoulder slithered over her body. With a squeal of excitement, Kagome's hands gently stroked the soft fur, not noticing the slight widening of Sesshomaru's eyes. Cuddling deeper into the soft white fur, Kagome sighed.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Her breathing began to slow but her fingers still trailed over the fur. Sesshomaru fought down the urge to purr in contentment. The feeling over her tiny fingers threading over the softness of his pelt nearly made him shiver.

"_It feels much better when others stroke it. That has always been our stand on __all__ areas of..."_

_"_Quiet." Sesshomaru growled low, his elation over the gentle touches depleted at the sexual insinuation of the spirit. Images of those tender hands stroking _other_ areas were brought to the forefront of his mind and Sesshomaru felt a hot rage burn through him. Sesshomaru would _never_ stoop so low as to follow in his father's steps. Humans were beneath him. Inukeyu kept silent after that, leaving the daiyoukai to his traitorous thoughts.

Kagome felt warm. Slowly, her eyes opened to reveal a blanket of soft white fluff that seemed to drape over her. With an excited squeal Kagome lifted her arms and grasped the fur gently, giggling as it seemed to wiggle under her ministrations.

"Miko," Kagome froze as Sesshomaru's voice washed over her. He seemed strained. Moving the pretty soft fur aside, she glanced up at Sesshomaru's face. His jaw was clenched and eyes seemed to burn a little more intensely than normal. A brilliant blush settled on her cheeks.

"Uh, sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I, um, that is, you can put me down now if I am heavy." Sesshomaru snorted in the most un-Sesshomaru like fashion.

"You insinuate this Sesshomaru is so weak he cannot carry a meek human?" Kagome's blush intensified. Either way he placed her on her feet.

"Come." He moved off to the right where Kagome could hear a soft trickling of water. Kagome gulped nervously.

"Sesshomaru-sama," She said tentatively as she followed him. "This place is so open! People can see us if we bathe here." Sesshomaru disposed of his clothing, causing Kagome to squeal as she covered her eyes.

"Come miko, you must bathe." Kagome felt his gaze land on her expectantly.

"Please!" She cried out, turning away. "Please don't look! Could you turn around?" Sesshomaru raised a brow. Turning, he made his way into the water. Kagome tried not to look at the way his silver hair glistened in the sunlight. With a calming breath, Kagome moved to undress. She was torn between keeping her eyes away from Sesshomaru, and keeping her eyes on him to make sure he was not peeking.

"Miko, your modesty is unnecessary. This Sesshomaru has no interest in your human body." His voice was bored, dripping with annoyance. Kagome felt a prick of pain at that. Sure she may not be the prettiest, but she liked to think she was still worth noting. With wounded pride Kagome divested the rest of her clothing and moved into the water. For some reason, Sesshomaru's words made Kagome feel incredibly self conscious. The cold water lapped against her stiff skin and Kagome let out a soft groan. She dipped into the water to cover her body. Water rippled behind her and Kagome felt her body flush in embarrassment as Sesshomaru leaned down.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked quickly. Clawed fingers began to gently touch the areas around her wounds.

"Your wounds are still healing." She felt suddenly uneasy as he trailed his claws down the wound at her back. Her hands were wrapped tightly around her chest. A sudden low growl came from him and Kagome turned sharply. He had turned so he was facing the shore on the other side of the bank. That meant Kagome was staring straight into the chiseled stomach. She was pretty sure her blush extended to her toes. With a snarl of warning, He gripped her arm tightly and shoved her behind him. She now stood with her front pressed intimately to his back. Sesshomaru continued to snarl in warning.

"Sesshomaru-sama of the West, what brings you to the Eastern Borders?" A man sprang from the ledge of the rocky mountain. Sesshomaru continued to snarl in warning, the man pausing lightly.

"You threaten a guard of the East?" Through the helmet, the man's eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru's growl subsided slightly but his youki still whipped about the area like a hurricane.

"This Sesshomaru's destination is not the east; therefore it is not a matter for diplomacy." The guard's gaze turned to that of the hidden figure of the woman.

"Then you bring a gift for Keriku-sama in exchange for safe passing? A human is a bit dull, but I am sure he will find a use for that one, she is young enough." The snarl that tore through Sesshomaru's throat had even the guard backing down. Kagome clung to Sesshomaru's back trembling.

"This miko is under my protection, if Keriku wishes to take her he will have to fight me."

"Now now Sesshomaru dear, that is no way to start off delegations." The feminine voice seemed to calm Sesshomaru slightly. A beautiful blonde woman leapt down from her hidden spot on the ledge. Her hair was a light shade of gold, her eyes a pretty brown. Around her eyes there seemed to be a heavy liner that looked more like a markings as they were an earthy brown. She had a feline vibe, which was only proved as a tail swayed behind her.

"Sekuya." The woman tilted her head to the side giving Sesshomaru a seductive smile.

"If you needed to rut Sesshomaru, you could have come to me you know. No sense in dirtying your loins with that _ugly_ human." The blatant statement made Kagome whish she could shrink away and hide.

"This Sesshomaru views rutting with a cat a great deal more despicable." A smirk appeared on her face.

"That is not what you were saying the last time I graced your bed." The woman shot back. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side.

"We were to be mated, it was expected. A fact that does not mean it was enjoyable." The woman's face went from smug to dark, her eyes narrowing dangerously upon him.

"How dare you!"

"Sekuya-sama, we should take this vile dog to Keriku and take his pet and give her to the soldiers."

"Easy, Natuyo, Sesshomaru has a mighty nasty temper." The woman's face was once again back to the smug look. "And he is honorable, so by his own virtues Sesshomaru will either follow us, or as custom demands present a gift to Keriku-sama." Sesshomaru turned his back to the two youkai, ignoring the gasps of outrage at his blatant disrespect.

"This Sesshomaru will go to the Eastern fortress, Sekuya, but only to reclaim what is mine." His voice was low, and threatening. Sekuya shivered at his words, her body beginning to ache in that feminine way. He may be a cruel and cold man, but he was an intense lover who burned hotter than any fire she had ever known.

"You can claim whatever it is you desire, Sesshomaru." The seduction was laced through her words and Kagome felt a sense of irritation at her sickeningly sweet desire. Turning she tried to hide her body from the view of the guard. Sensing the guard's gaze and scent of his thoughts, Sesshomaru bit back a possessive growl and moved to block her from view.

Kagome walked silently behind Sesshomaru. Natuyo's gaze was on her, and it was making the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickle in discomfort. Her nerves began to eat at her and before she could stop and think she whirled on the offending youkai, her anger blazing.

"Will you stop staring at me you creep! I am not a piece of god damn eye candy for your enjoyment!" Sesshomaru could taste the fury in her aura, her miko energies swirling just beneath the surface.

"Ah a miko, I have never had a miko."

"You disgusting jerk! I would rather die than let a crude and vile jerk like you!" Her miko energies crackled about her dangerously.

"You should think twice before speaking like such before royalty filthy human, or would you prefer to have your tongue removed?" Natsuyo shot back, his tail swishing angrily behind him.

"Miko." Kagome tore her furious gaze away from Natsuyo and continued to follow after Sesshomaru. Sekuya watched the miko closely. She may be a cat, but she also knew much about Inuyoukai. She had been betrothed to Sesshomaru a very long time ago and had been trained vigorously by her father. Originally, the east had been ruled by the panther youkai, and the eldest daughter had been betrothed to Sesshomaru. However at their betrayal they had been overthrown. The seat as Lord of the West came to her clan, and to her father. They were lion youkai, fierce and proud. Sesshomaru had always remained cold to distant which was a stark difference to what Inuyoukai were truly like. Yet with this _human_ he seemed protective, familiar, and attentive. He treated her as though she were part of his pack. She bit back a hiss of jealously. Sesshomaru should be hers and hers alone. One way or another, that miko would not leave her father's fortress _alive._

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	10. The Lair of the Lion

Hello All! I am sorry this took so long but I had quite a week! Between work, my daughter starting to walk, and a wedding it has been crazy. Here is the next chapter in Of Slaughter and Salvation, _The Lair of the Lion._

Now on with the story:

Kagome sucked in her breath, her eyes widening at the sight that greeted her. A part of her had expected the woman's home to resemble Kouga's den which was just a giant cluster of caves. The castle however was just as it was said, a castle. She felt suddenly uncomfortable standing there dressed in her dirty jeans and shirt. Kagome watched as youkai of all colors seemed to peer over the hedges to catch a glimpse of their small group. Some had ears like Inuyasha that twisted and turned, their faced marked with small stripes or spots. Some were utterly exotic, such as the woman who was skin was spotted from head to toe and had markings around her eyes that looked like heavy thick eye liner. Her hair was creamy light beige that lay flat against her head. In Kagome's opinion she resembled a cheetah. A series of growls could be heard and Kagome was surprised to see that most of the youkai were indeed growling at them, some even hissing. To further her surprise, Kagome realized that these open actions of hostility were not directed at her, but at Sesshomaru. He seemed unfazed by their aggression. If anything, Kagome thought he looked a little _smug._ One bold youkai began charging at Sesshomaru, stopping a few feet away snarling. His hair was a mangy black and Kagome was instantly reminded of Scar from The Lion king. Sesshomaru only raised a brow at the cat's mock charge. The calm look of superiority never left his face and Kagome was sure it was _that_ look that was causing such aggression. Kagome suddenly felt "Scar's" eyes on her or more precisely on something she wore round her neck.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome said quietly as she moved closer to him. Other youkai in the area began to move closer towards the miko. She could hear their whispers.

"_Is that her? The Shikon miko?"_

_"She has the shards of the Shikon Jewel!"_

_"Sesshomaru has brought Keriku shards of the Shikon Jewel as a peace offering!"_

Sesshomaru must have heard the whispers as well for the calm look soon faded to annoyance. The male that had charged them earlier made a low guttural sound that resembled a very low roar and Sesshomaru watched as four females that had been lingering nearby began fade into the background. Though lion youkai were masters of stealth, they were easily spotted to his expert eye. They were surrounding him. A soft noise was coming from Sekuya confirmed his suspicions. She was orchestrating them. He let a small smirk grace his face before he turned and grabbed Kagome by the arm. He yanked her towards him and his poison whip flew out and struck the ground where Kagome had once stood. The female that had been mid pounce narrowly avoided the whip. She hissed at him before slinking back into the masses of people. Kagome stood in slight surprise. Sesshomaru had one arm protectively about her crushing her tiny form into his larger one. Her face flushed red, both from shock at the obvious attack, and from being flushed against the handsome daiyoukai.

"Attacking a dignitary is dishonorable, even for filth such as you Sekuya." Natsuyo growled and crouched into a low position. His youki flared in hostile anger.

"You dare speak to Sekuya-sama like that you filthy dog!"

"Natsuyo! Sekuya! You dishonor me!" An older voice roared from the distance and the youkai that had gathered seemed to scatter. Kagome's vision was blocked by Sesshomaru who had pushed her behind him, none the less she could _feel_ the powerful youkai standing ahead of them. This must be Keriku.

"Sesshomaru my boy. It has been a long time." Unlike the others in the area, this voice seemed remarkably less hostile.

"Keriku." Sesshomaru seemed to fall back to indifference once again.

"Father, Sesshomaru was passing through our territories ignoring the cus…"

"Sesshomaru has enough power to go and do as he pleases. If he had meant business with the East then he would have come as honor dictates. Though I am curious to know, Sesshomaru, what would draw you from your own lands in this time of war."

"Business." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Business with the Shikon Miko? That is unusual, especially for you Sesshomaru. Your brother's woman is of great power, but I do not understand why she warrants your attention. She is the whore of a hanyou, and as such she is beneath you." The somewhat bored tone offended Kagome and she felt her frustration spike. No wonder Sesshomaru did not like cats, they were rude! The rise in her miko powers had the older man smirking. "And such a temper. I did not think you would surround yourself with a woman so much like Sekuya."

"The miko is clean, your daughter is not." Keriku made a face at that, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"No father wishes to hear that of his daughter, no matter the truth of it."

"Father!" Sekuya hissed, her cheeks blazing with fury.

"This Sesshomaru has come to reclaim Josuke." Keriku raised a brow.

"He was a gift."

"A betrothal gift. He belongs to me Sesshomaru." Sekuya snapped. This was not going how she planned. Her father was not siding with her as he should!

"This Sesshomaru ended the betrothal." The bored drawl spiked Kagome's curiosity. Sekuya stayed silent, her fury swimming beneath her fading control. "And was it not your own words that this Sesshomaru could take anything I desired?" Even Kagome could feel the cruel smug underlay to his words and she knew that if she could see his face she would clearly see the superior smirk gracing his beautiful face.

"Unconventional even for you Sesshomaru." Keriku added. Kagome peeked out from behind Sesshomaru. The man standing before her was not one she expected. He was tall and lean and dressed in dark maroon hakama. His haori was left open baring his chest. His hair was an auburn color that complimented his tan skin. His eyes were a piercing shade of dark red. He looked young, far younger than he should as his daughter seemed to be fully grown. He had a playful yet controlled look about him that seemed almost dangerous. His eyes, like the others, were darkened with markings that seemed like heavy eye liner. On his brown was a marking that looked more like a scar that had been made in the shape of a nine point star. In all, he was breathtakingly handsome. He was vastly different from Sesshomaru, as though they were on opposite spectrums of the scale. Keriku had an earthy and warm beauty and practically burned with predatory vibes, where Sesshomaru was an ethereal beauty filled with dominance and commanded your complete devotion. Kagome jumped slightly when she found the dark red eyes on her.

"So you take Josuke and go where Sesshomaru? Now that you are here in the fortress of the East, honor does dictate the upholding of customs. What is it that you offer me?" Keriku's eyes were still trained on Kagome. The intensity of his stare had her fidgeting.

"I offer a warning." That spiked the man's interest as his gaze swept up to the daiyoukai. His features had changed from the cool and somewhat playful look to a serious one.

"And what is it that I am being warned of?" The tone of his voice betrayed the sense of warmth she had felt before and instead grasped her soul in ice.

"A war of gods is among us." Keriku stilled, his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

"And you dared to come here?" Hostility spiked and Kagome suddenly felt as though this trip would get ugly fast. Sesshomaru did not seem outwardly aggressive but Kagome could feel the sudden tensing of his body as she was still pressed against his back.

"I journey to the North." Keriku said nothing for a moment. His eyes were still narrowed upon Sesshomaru but one could tell the wheels were turning.

"Sekuya." He said suddenly. His eyes never left Sesshomaru's. "Release Josuke. Natsuyo, bring Kairi's traveling pack.

"But father…" Sukuya started indignantly. Keriku's aura flared suddenly, the youki so thick Kagome felt dizzy. He was a powerful daiyoukai, though still rather insignificant to Sesshomaru's own youki.

"Do it!" The shout from Keriku had a slight guttural snarl to it that had Sekuya submitting instantly and rushing off to do as she was commanded. Natsuyo hesitated a moment before rushing off to do his lord's bidding.

"You're pace must be quick." Keriku said as he moved closer to Sesshomaru. "The winters will strike early this year." Sesshomaru let a soft growl escape, his own frustrations brimming towards the edge of his control. Keriku regarded Sesshomaru for a moment before the stern look changed to a softer, almost fatherly one.

"Make haste pup, for you have less than three days. I will travel to Kintaru's keep to bring his sight from the Shoreline. You will cross through the North with little chance of discovery." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome felt his muscles relax. Keriku leaned to the left, his hand reaching out. He pulled Kagome from behind Sesshomaru, noticing how the Daiyoukai tensed once again. Ignoring the younger daiyoukai, Keriku pulled the struggling Kagome in front of him by her arm.

"Hey! Let me go! I am not just some doll you can drag around you know!"

"Quiet." Kagome glared at him, her temper rising.

"I will not be quiet just because you told me to! You may be some big high and mighty lord but you don't control me!"

"Does she always speak this much?" Keriku's innocent question was directed at Sesshomaru who only scoffed and nodded. Kagome sputtered incoherently before crossing her arms over her chest and giving a small humph.

"You are untrained, and dressed in odd clothing." Keriku started. He leaned in and gave a delicate sniff, making Kagome blush. "Ah but you smell delicious. I can sense your power in Sesshomaru, so I can only guess that you are the key to the seal. Keep it sealed, little miko, or your blood will coat Sesshomaru's claws." Keriku's face turned stern. "_And if you die, then we all die. Find the third talisman, before he rips you to shreds."_ Kagome shivered at the warning, her eyes wide and mouth slightly hung open. Keriku was telepathic, just wonderful. Kagome fought back her shock. He was worried about his people, that much was obvious. With a soft smile, Kagome reached out and grasped Keriku's claw. He gave her an odd look as she shook his hand.

"I promise I won't let Sesshomaru kill me. I won't let him become a tool of the gods." Keriku looked at the hand grasping his and gave a small smirk.

"You're a goner Sesshomaru." Kagome blinked in confusion and looked up at Sesshomaru. If she hadn't been confused herself, Kagome would have laughed at the sight. The image of a clueless Sesshomaru with a questioning look upon his face would forever be imprinted in her mind. Keriku must have thought the same as he gave a small laugh.

"You will see, my boy, you will see. Though her hands are human, her claws are distinctly woman." A roar overhead distracted Kagome and she looked up to see a sight of beauty. In the outline of the sky, nearly blocking out the sun, was a creature of great size. It spiraled down, its large leathery wings tucked against its body. As it shot towards the ground the wings let loose and spread wide to bring its body to a stop. The ground seemed to shake as the creature landed. Kagome backed up, unconsciously reaching out for Sesshomaru's sleeve. Standing before her was a dragon like you would see in movies. It was huge, easily three times the size of Ah Un. And unlike Ah Un, this dragon was _not_ a friendly little herbivore. Talons bit into the earth and Kagome could feel the heat wafting from the dragon. It was beautiful, its scales a dark sapphire color that seemed almost black in some light. It's eyes a striking silver. Sekuya leapt from the back of the dragon, landing relatively ungracefully due to the slight gust of wind from the Dragon's snout. She shot it a dark look before returning to her father's side. Sesshomaru stepped forward, his gaze upon the dragon. The dragon's head lifted for a moment, its eyes calculating as it took in the approaching daiyoukai. After a moment of staring, it closed its eyes and lowered its head to the ground. Sesshomaru placed his palm upon the dragon's snout.

"Josuke." He stated quietly. Kagome watched in new found respect for Sesshomaru. He may be distant and somewhat cruel, but in this moment he was displaying a great amount of respect and care for the great dragon standing before him. If Sesshomaru can tame dragons, then there really was very little he couldn't do. Natsuyo appeared holding a few packs, though he looked incredibly disgruntled. Keriku ignored it and took the packs from his grasp.

"These contain clothes necessary for the human. The northern reaches are cruel and harsh, even for a daiyoukai. If she is to survive, she must get there swiftly and wear things more suitable than… whatever it is that she is wearing." He placed the packs upon the saddle of the dragon. Josuke gave him a respectful look and allowed his presence.

"Make haste Sesshomaru. I do not wish for you to linger within my lands." Keriku's statement had meant no disrespect, only the truth. Sesshomaru was a threat, a great threat, to his people. Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for Kagome to step forward. She did so, not noticing the heated look Sekuya sent her. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and nearly tossed her atop the dragon. Josuke eyed her warily, it's beautiful eyes narrowed. Kagome offered it a nervous smile but it did not seem to respond.

"_Your time is limited, miko."_ Kagome stiffened as the feminine voice floated past her thoughts, and she turned to Sekuya. The beautiful youkai was glaring at her, the hatred thick upon her gaze. Kagome felt a sense of unease fill her heart. Somehow she knew this would not be the last she saw of Sekuya. Sesshomaru leapt atop the dragon in front of Kagome. Holding his hands out, thick black cords made entirely of youki appeared from the dragon's mouth. Gripping the reigns, Sesshomaru made a sharp noise and massive sapphire wings began to beat around her.

"Thank you, Keriku-sama." Kagome called to the lion daiyoukai. He flashed her a predatory grin.

"I will expect something in return miko, for my assistance." The lewd statement earned a growl from Sesshomaru, but Kagome knew that was not what he meant.

"_Stay alive, little miko, stay alive."_ The words were whispered to her mind as the mighty dragon took to the sky. Kagome let out a small eep of surprise as the dragon took to the air with great speed. Sesshomaru felt her arms encircle his waist and the scent of her shock and fear flooded his nose.

"Calm yourself miko, this Sesshomaru will not let you fall." Though the statement was said with an almost bored tone, Kagome felt her stomach flip and heat fill her heart. She did not know why the statement affected her so but she immediately felt her fear dissipate.

Sekuya stood for a long time after Sesshomaru had left, her gaze in the direction that they had headed.

"Do not do anything brash Sekuya. I leave you in charge. I make my way north. Natsuyo, keep her in line." Keriku stated as he turned away from her. His heart was heavy. His daughter was embarking down a path that even he could not save her from.

"You will be mine, Sesshomaru." Sekuya whispered darkly, her voice barely above a whisper. She did not notice the flash of pain that crossed Natsuyo's face. His fists clenched.

"_I will kill you, Sesshomaru."_ He vowed silently to himself.

Eyelids fluttered open, revealing deep violet eyes. His body ached and his back felt stiff. He moved his head to the left and found Sango laying peacefully beside him fast asleep. Her face was slightly swollen and her arm was heavily bandaged.

"Bout time you woke up." The gruff voice of Inuyasha caught his attention. He turned to his other side and found the hanyou sitting a few paces away.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"It's a little hazy. I remember you were fighting…" Violet eyes widened.

"Yeah, that thing attacked you guys. You got hit the worst."

"How are we still alive?"

"He is a great deal weaker when it's in control, but still pretty fucking strong. In the end it was Kagome that brought him back."

"She must have that effect on your bloodline then." Miroku said, earning a _keh_ from his friend. He made a move to get up but a shooting pain shot through him.

"Don't move you idiot. We make camp here for another day or two then we head back to Kaede's village.

"Where is Kagome?" Miroku suddenly asked.

"With Sesshomaru."

"You let him go with her alone?" The anger in the monk's voice made Inuyasha flinch. "Are you insane? He could kill her!"

"It was her choice! And you don't see the truth Miroku, only she can control him. She is safe as long as she stays _close_ to that fucking bastard." Miroku fell silent. Their world was changing and he was not a fan of the direction it was heading. Conversation died between the two and Miroku eventually found himself falling back into the warm embrace of sleep. Inuyasha went on keeping watch over the camp, his own mind and heart battle over his decision.

Kimikyo felt her horse shuffle nervously, drawing her from her thoughts. The mare beneath her shook its head somewhat violently and pawed the ground with its mighty hoofs. She looked about her, narrowing her eyes as she attempted to see past the thick foliage. The air suddenly grew misty and Kimikyo felt a sense of fear creep up her spine. She dismounted and fell to the ground upon her knees, her head touching the ground.

"Inuyoukai." The voice was male, an ethereal sound of masculine beauty. Kimikyo shivered as she felt him touch her shoulder with his spear. "Stand." Slowly she stood. Her gaze fell upon him, and she felt her unease deepen. It _never_ bode well for her when he called upon her. However this time his face was not marred by disappointment. This time his face was in a worried frown. This time he was also not alone. To his left was a woman of great beauty.

"Inuyoukai, human, Kimikyo." The woman said as though she were listing the attributes of Kimikyo. She gave a soft smile. "You have been punished for a crime not of your own doing." The woman's words made Kimikyo feel confused.

"I bring reprieve." This time it was the man who spoke. "I send you on a task to assist your son." Kimikyo flinched.

"Help him? First I was to kill him, then I was punished when I could not, and now I must assist him? Even if I could help him, he will kill me upon sight." The man said nothing, but the woman moved forward and placed her hand upon her cheek.

"He will understand in time. But for this, he need not know of your existence. You must help him from the shadows. Take this. You must do something great for your son, you must break the cave of ice he had secluded himself within. Your departure from his world left him distant and cold, and that is the very thing that will lead to his failure."

"His failure?" She asked tentatively. The woman nodded.

"You must use this upon the miko in his company." The man spoke up and lifted a small arrow. It was tiny.

"You wish for me to hit her with an arrow? What will it make her fall in love with him and melt the ice around his heart?" The sarcasm was deep and harsh, displaying a disrespect she normally would never show. The two ignored the biting tone.

"It is poisonous. You must clip her with it. It will not kill her if he tends to her wounds."

"The quickest way to form a bond with an inuyoukai is to invoke his protection." Kimikyo stated somewhat monotone.

"We will offer you protection. He will be blinded from you, unable to see, feel, or even scent you. But beware of the miko, for she is not as powerless as she may seem." Said the woman.

"Sesshomaru will find the third talisman. But unless the bond is forged between the miko and the daiyoukai, its powers will not be strong enough to defeat the god. Take this role, Kimikyo, and I will see to it that you are returned to your truest form." The man added. Kimikyo felt the breath steal from her throat.

"I will do as you command, Tsukuyomi-dono, Amaterasu-dono." The god's smiled.

"Take this pendant, it shall hide you from Sesshomaru. And take this bow, for it will shoot the arrow." Kimikyo took the supplies from Amaterasu. Tsukuyomi moved closer and placed his hand upon the brown of the skittish mare.

_"Ride true, ride swift, _

_With valor and glory, with power and speed,_

_I give to thee a gift, _

_Wings of wind fulfill thy deed."_

As Tsukuyomi spoke the horse began to morph into something entirely different. Its form began to fade, and its solid form gave way to whirling winds. Standing before them was a mare made entirely of wind with gilded eyes and a mark of the moon upon its brow.

"You have only a few days before he reaches the cave of the three guards. Go."

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	11. Freefalling

Hello All, Caleesci here. Here is the next chapter in Of Slaughter and Salvation, _Freefalling. _ENJOY! Hope you like it. As always, I would love to hear your feedback!

Now on with the story:

Kagome had ridden upon Inuyasha's back, she had ridden on a horse, on her bike, on Shippou's pink bubble form, on Kiarra, and even on Ah Un. She had ridden on a plane, on a bus, even an ambulance once. She had even flown at great heights on Sesshomaru's youki cloud. However nothing in the world could have prepared her for this. The rhythmic beats of the dragon's wings were like the drums of war infusing her with a sense of power. The light reflected off the brilliant blue scales of the dragon's body with such beauty it was breathtaking. Just the fact that beneath her legs was a giant beast of sheer power left her in awe. Though she had seen dragons before, none had ever really come close to the fantastical portrayal of them in her time. Yet Josuke was the embodiment of what her time believed a dragon to be. Even the look in his eyes was enough to tell her that he was more than just a beast. The intelligence that sparkled back at her was somewhat eerie.

Even with all these wonderful reasons, there was one more reason that made this experience even more awe inspiring, and nerve wracking at the same time. That one thing was sitting in front of her, his silvery white hair flowing about his body. She had to duck and press her body to his back to keep from being whipped by the silken strands. His powerful muscles were relaxed and melded with the movements of the dragon. His seemed completely relaxed and even somewhat peaceful. Every now and then he would growl and the dragon would change course or adjust its altitude. Whenever he did this, a pleasant rumbling reverberate through her body. It astounded her that she was here, five hundred years in the past, holding on to a youkai that was never known to exist, and flying atop a dragon that was believed to be a myth. It was if she had stepped into a fantasy book instead of a well to the past. Even now as she looked over the misty clouds that they wove through she could not believe that this was even earth. The sun shone with such radiance that the lack luster version she was used to was forgotten; the sky illuminated with such clarity that Kagome wondered if she had ever truly seen it; the very air that filled her lungs was held a refreshing sweetness that she did not recall before. She rest her head against Sesshomaru's back, not noticing the way he stiffened and shot her a look. Instead her eyes were focused on the brilliant blue of the sky that was dotted with fluffy white clouds and flocks of birds. Taking a deep breath, the spicy scent of pine filled her senses.

"Are you done smelling this Sesshomaru?" The tone was somewhat teasing. Kagome was pulled from her euphoric joy and thrown into the fires of embarrassment. Her face burned but she made no move to pull away from him. She was far too comfortable.

"You smell like trees." She said, mentally wincing at how completely stupid she sounded. A soft rumble had Kagome's mouth dropping in slight shock. "Did you… Did you just _chuckle_?" Her voice took on a slightly higher note as she pulled away and shot him a disbelieving look. Silver locks whipped backwards and Kagome gave a soft _eep_ as they assaulted her face. Reaching up she gently pulled the offending hair into her grasp and returned her accusing glare at him.

"First you laugh at me, then your hair attacks me!" He turned slightly in his seat, throwing a look over his shoulder.

"You cuddle against this Sesshomaru, sniff me like a flower, then fist your hands in my hair?"

"I did not cuddle you! I was hiding from your hair! And I didn't sniff you like a flower I was _breathing_! You just so happened to be occupying the space that I was breathing in! And I am not fisting my hands in your hair I am _DEFENDING_ myself from it!" Kagome shot back. A wicked gleam passed over her face and she set to work. Sesshomaru growled as he felt her fingers running through his hair.

"If you do not remove your hands from this Sesshomaru's hair I will throw you off." He growled out. He nearly pouted as she ignored him. As her tiny fingers worked through the silken strands, Sesshomaru was torn on his instinct to melt back and purr at the wonderful sensation, or toss her over the side for daring to think she was worthy to touch his person.

"Done!" the chipper shout made his decision as her fingers deftly left his hair. Reaching back Sesshomaru pulled out a long thick end of a braid. Golden eyes widened ever so slightly. She had braided his hair! His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits at her triumphant grin. Growling lightly he flung the braid back, smirking when he heard the thunk as the heavy thickened braid hit her.

"Ow! Ugh your insufferable." She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at his back. She stayed like that for an hour, her gaze boring holes into his back. When he made no move to show that it was bothering him, she settled for staring out over the beauty of the scenery once again.

Natsuyo opened the door, the soft cries coming from the room unnerving him. They were soft, hardly noticeable but to him they were like screams. At first he feared that she had taken a partner to her bed, but he quickly dismissed that thought. He knew very well what sounds she made when she was in the throws of passion, and these were not them. These small sounds were like groans of discomfort, and even pain. As he stepped into her chambers, a small strip of light illuminated her. She was tossing and turning, her skin slick with sweat. Her eyes were closed and her pretty little mouth was partially open as she gasped. She bit down on her lip, her fangs piercing the tender flesh.

_Sekuya looked about her, trying to make sense of the darkness surrounding her._

_"Sekuya…" the whisper sent shivers down her spine. "Sekuya, dear child…" Sekuya turned around wildly, trying to find the owner of the voice._

_"What! What do you want with me?" She called out to the voice, her heart beating wildly within her chest. Sekuya saw a small floating light and took a step closer. Suddenly, the enveloping darkness began to swirl and absorb into the floating light. As the darkness was sucked away, Sekuya noticed she was in a field of brilliant colors; rolling hills of green, bursting colors of wild flowers, and the soft blue of the endless sky. She turned back to where she had seen the small light and gasped as she found a woman of unimaginable beauty. She was tall, dressed in the most beautiful layers of silk Sekuya had ever seen. Her skin was a soft pale color, with eyes a vibrant violet. Her lips were perfectly plump and colored a soft hue of rose. Her hair shone like silk in the light and fell to the ground beautifully. Adoring the top of her head was a gold chain that suspended a the most beautiful diamond across her brow. _

_"Who are you?" Sekuya asked suspiciously. The woman smiled softly._

_"I, like you, am a woman scorned. I am Izanami, Kami of Creation." Sekuya gasped and fell into a respectful bow. Rustles of silk signaled that she was approaching and Sekuya felt her nerves highten. A gentle hand touched her chin and lifted her face._

_"Sekuya, my child, stand before me. I come to you for help." Sekuya rose, staring at the taller woman in awe._

_"What can I help you, the great kami of creation?" Izanami's face grew sad._

_"I have been sealed in the underworld for many hundreds of years. My traitorous love betrayed me and locked me within its fiery depths to dwell for all eternity. I need you to assist me in helping the one man who can free me."_

_"Man? Who is it, Izanami-dono, that can help you?" Izanami smiled._

_"A daiyoukai of exceptional power. The whom your heart pines for. Sesshomaru, lord of the West." Sekuya gasped. "Should you help me, Sekuya, then Sesshomaru will be yours and together you will lead the new world I shall create with power unlike any other." Sekuya's heart leapt from her chest._

_"I accept! I will do anything you ask!" Izanami smiled, though if one looked closer they would see the fury behind the masked eyes._

_"Kill the miko he travels with. She is leading him to his death. You see, Sesshomaru contains the soul of a god who can unseal me from the underworld. Izanagi has tasked her with his death. You must protect him, protect the man you love." Sekuya gritted her teeth._

_"That vile bitch! I knew it! She uses dark magic to hold him! I swear it, Izanami-dono, I shall destroy that little miko, and then Sesshomaru and I will unseal you from the underworld." Izanami straightened, her gaze strong and beautiful._

_"Then I give you this, my child, to protect and aide you in your journeys." Izanami reached up with a blade and held out her arm. With a swift downward plunge, the blade sliced through her wrist. Sekuya watched in rapt fascination as the blood that flowed from the wound poured down and gathered into a circle in mid air. With a brilliant flash of red, the wound was healed and the blood solidified. _

_"Take this, a ruby of my own blood. Let it grant you the power you need to serve your Kami." Sekuya's hands closed around the ruby, and she felt the power course through her. _

_"Yes, Izanami-dono."_

Brown eyes opened, and Natsuyo's worried face came into sight.

"Sekuya-sama?" He said quietly. "Are you alright?" Sekuya lifted her hand and there upon her finger sat a golden ring with a ruby center. Even now she could feel the power coursing through it.

"Yes, Natsuyo, I am perfectly fine." She stood, ignoring the look he gave her as she bared her nude form to his gaze.

"Sekuya…" He said quietly, his eyes glued to her body. She turned to him, an arrogant look upon her face.

"Come Natsuyo, we set out."

"But Keriku-sama said that we were to remain here in his absence." Sekuya paused in her dressing, casting a look to him.

"I serve a higher calling now, Natsuyo. My father can have his kingdom I have no need for it now."

"I do not understand Sekuya-sama, why would you just throw it away? What higher calling could possible be greater than the leader of the East?" Sekuya moved towards him and placed her hand upon his cheek.

"So simple, Natsuyo. You think in such small terms. Why settle for the East when I can have everything? I have been chosen, my dear, by Izanami to bring about a new day. Blessed with her power, I will seek out Sesshomaru and his _miko harlot_ and destroy her. Izanami will use Sesshomaru to free herself from the underworld, and then together, you and I can rule everything." Sekuya leaned forward and placed her lips upon Natsuyo's. He responded quickly, his arms coming about her as if to lock her into place. Sekuya smiled against his lips, her plan haven worked beautifully. She knew o fNatsuyo's affection for her, and she knew of his great hatred for Sesshomaru. She needed his assistance, and she would get it no matter what it took.

The air was beginning to hold a chill to it, and that was the first tip off that the weather was turning. It was well after midnight, and surprisingly the miko was still awake. They had not spoken much since their small outburst of amusement earlier. He knew that her alertness would not last long however, for even now she was slightly swaying in her seat. He scanned the below area and found that they were passing over the northern territories. Landing would not be optional at this point due to the close proximity to the Northern Lord's keep. He did _not_ wish to attract the attention of him. He felt the miko lean against him ever so lightly.

"I am _not_ cuddling." She said tiredly, "I am just resting my eyes." Kagome let out a strangled cry as Sesshomaru sudden spun in his spot and lifted her. For a passing second, fear flooded her as she was nearly dangled over the side of the dragon.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to invade your space!" She stammered out before she was dumped into the spot in front of him. Confused, she turned to look at him. "What did you do that for?"

"If you fall asleep, you will fall foolish _girl." _Kagome would later blame it on her sleep deprived mind but still nothing was connecting. Sesshomaru briefly wondered how she managed to function with such little sense. With a snort of annoyance he wrapped his arms around her waist to grip the reigns.

"Sleep, miko, or this Sesshomaru will toss you over." Kagome cracked a small smile.

"Careful , Sesshomaru-sama, people might start to think you have a sense of humor." Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled into his warmth, missing the narrowing of golden eyes. Within minutes Kagome was fast asleep. Sesshomaru looked down upon her, his gaze impassive. The longer he stared at her, the more an unusual feeling began to spread. Her skin seemed to begin to glow softly, and he had the oddest temptation to run his fingers over it to see if it was as smooth as it looked. Her hair smelled prettily of berries and the youkai in him tried in vain to force him closer to get a closer smell. Her lips were soft and pouty and for some reason he continuously found his gaze drawn to them. Every once in a while she would shift and her natural scent would flood his nose and his beast would purr within. Soft noises were mumbled in her sleep that he found somewhat odd, yet made his lips twitch in a need to smile, a need he crushed as soon as it was roused. Yet when her head fell to the side to rest against his forearm and the beautiful curve of her neck was exposed, even the great Sesshomaru could not control the urge. Dipping down he lightly touched his nose to the area that concealed her pulsing vein and inhaled. Her scent seemed to send pulses through his body like sparks. His eyes seemed to darken, the golden tinted with the softest glow of red as his beast roused just beneath the surface. He pressed his nose a little more firmly against her neck, the brush of his lips just barley touching the skin where her neck met her shoulder. Kagome shifted slightly in her sleep, a soft sigh escaping her as she tilted her neck to give him better access. The action scent his beast into a frenzy, effecting shocking Sesshomaru back into control. With all the power he held he forced his beast down and pulled himself away from her neck. He growled low at the soft chuckle in the recess of his mind.

"_Enticing, beautiful, and smells heavenly. You are in for it now, Sesshomaru." _Sesshomaru all but growled at Inukeyu.

"This is your doing." He whispered quietly, not wishing to rouse the miko with his emotions in such disobedience. The spirit chuckled again.

"_Come now, Sesshomaru, you have never been one to lie to yourself." _ Sesshomaru ignored him. Instead, he once again returned to trying to occupy himself with anything besides the miko.

Kagome was awoken to a sudden onslaught of chilling wind. She blinked her eyes open before lifting her hands to cover her face. Kagome gasped as a sliver of ice shot through the wind and slced her cheek.

"Hail." She said nervously. Sesshomaru felt an odd feeling as the scent of her blood reached his senses. With a frown he urged Josuke lower. The storm had appeared quickly, far too quickly for his liking. Josuke heeded his master's demand and dipped suddenly into a spiral. Kagome felt weightless for a moment as the dragon stopped and shot downwards. Her hands instantly gripped for Sesshomaru's arms that were holding the reigns. Her body was pushed flat against his chest, and she could see his chin just above her to the left. His eyes were narrowed, looking about them in suspicion. She had felt it too, the gut instinct that this was not natural. Suddenly it hit her.

"Sesshomaru! Do you feel that?" She whispered. "Power, and a great amount of it." Sesshomaru growled. He could sense nothing.

"This Sesshomaru is unable to sense it. Perhaps it is something only your miko powers can detect." He offered tersely over the howling winds.

"There! Over that way!" Kagome cried as a figure shimmered in the distance. For a brief moment Kagome had seen a woman atop a mare of peculiar appearance. It appeared to be no more than swirling winds massed into the form of a horse. As soon as she pointed to the woman, she smirked and disappeared. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I see nothing."

"She was there I swear it!" Kagome franticly searched the sky as it flew around them. They were in a shroud of mist that blocked most of their view.

"Up!" Sesshomaru suddenly shouted. Suddenly as if a curtain had been pulled aside, the mist broke and a wall of raging dark blue loomed before them. Joskuke roared as he spread his wings to stop his hurling body. His massive feet collided with the ocean which was churning angrily in the sea. Waves gathered about them reaching frightening heights. With powerful beats of his wings, Josuke pulled upwards and just out of reach of the icy water's deadly grip. She felt Sesshomaru's grip come around her waist and grasp her somewhat roughly. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw it once again, the strange woman riding the unusual horse. She watched the beautiful woman phase in and out of view from the mists. Squinting her eyes, Kagome tried to keep her gaze on the woman as Josuke twisted and turned in the air. Through the mist Kagome watched as she raised a bow.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome twisted and pushed Sesshomaru as hard as she could. His golden eyes widened as an arrow whiz passed his face. Turning quickly in the direction the arrow came from, Sesshomaru roared in fury at the unseen attacker. It wasn't until he heard her scream his name.

"Sesshomaru!" Whipping around, he found no pretty miko in front of him. His eyes widened and time slowed. She was reaching for him, her hand outstretched and a look of terror on her face. Before he could even second guess himself, Sesshomaru threw himself over the side of Josuke. The dragon roared and followed its master. Kagome fell faster than she thought possible, and all she could think of as she fell was how beautiful his eyes were as she fell. She felt the spray of the water before it hit, and fear curled within her. With a silent gasp, Kagome hit the water and was engulfed. Sesshomaru watched as the black waters took her and odd feeling he was not used to blossomed within him; fear.

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	12. Breathe for Me

Hello, here is ANOTHER chapter for Of Slaughter and Salvation, _Breathe for Me_. I must really love you guys. You should show ME some love and review :)

Nykita your continued support of this story is truly touching :)

Anyway on with the story!

Kimikyo watched the scene unfold her eyes betraying her inner turmoil. It had been many years since she had seen her son, and even from a distance she could feel the overwhelming youki he possessed. He had long since surpassed her, and even his sire. She felt a wave of sympathy for the human woman. The blade had clipped her as she had meant to do, a tiny scratch upon her collarbone if her eyes were true. Her purpose had been served twofold. The waters separating the northern island of Japan and the mainland were harsh and cold. With the power her son possessed, she had no doubt the woman would live, but it was not an experience she was going to forget. Nor would her son, for even she could see the unbound fury and confusion at being unable to see or detect their attacker's presence.

"_He will find you, human woman touched by the gods, and skewer you upon the end of his blade."_ Kimikyo jumped as the voice entered her mind. Slowly through the parting mist came the massive head of her son's mighty steed. The large eyes locked with hers.

"Of that, I have little doubt. Watch, Josuke my pet, and see what I have wrought. I have just guaranteed the success of his plan." Josuke narrowed his large eyes at the woman, not liking how his name simply rolled off her tongue.

"_We shall see, woman of secrets."_ The massive body hurled downwards to the water's edge.

When Kagome first hit the water, it was as if thousands of tiny daggers had been thrust into her back. She opened her mouth to scream but her mouth only filled with salty water. Opening her eyes, she could see nothing. Her body would not respond to her commands to move, to swim upwards, but the waves tossed and turned her so much she was not entirely sure which direction was up. Terror and panic began to seize control of her, and Kagome's mind began to rush with thoughts. What would happen now to Sesshomaru? What would he do? What would happen to the world? Would this affect the future? Would Sesshomaru bring her body back to Inuyasha so he could take it to her family? Her poor mother, what would she say? How would her beloved family handle her death? And Shippou, her beloved Shippou has already lost so much! Kagome closed her eyes and willed her body to move. Slowly her limbs began to respond and she began to kick. She was not sure if she swam to the surface, or if she swam deeper into the water, all she knew was that she could not give up. Opening her eyes, Kagome saw a form moving towards her. The glimmer of his silver hair penetrated the darkness of the water. Even the red of his clothing seemed to glow brilliantly in the darkness that threatened to consume her. His hands reached for her and Kagome wanted to cry. Their fingers touched and Kagome felt his incredible youki flood past her. The memory brought her back to that day by the ruins of Kaede's hut where he showed the true extent of his power. She hardly noticed as his youki propelled them upward into the air, bursting from the raging waters and into the still howling storm.

"Breathe." The soft command fell from his lips, and Kagome was too far gone to realize the slight urgency to his tone. Opening her mouth, Kagome took a much needed breath, the oxygen rushing through her body ad dizzying speed. So long without air left her feeling woozy and delirious. Tears burst from her eyes and Sesshomaru pulled her against him. He never noticed the soft noise coming from his throat in attempt to soothe the hysterical female.

"You came for me." She choked out. She repeated it over and over, her body beginning to shake. He lifted her with both his arms, on arm supporting her shoulders and neck, the other hooking under her knees. She lifted her hands to cup his cheek, her cloudy eyes boring into his.

"You came for me, Sesshomaru. You came for me." He noticed her eyes were bloodshot, her skin was pale and turning blue. Her beautiful pouty lips that just hours ago he had been drawn to were blue and shaking. Her body began convulsing once more, her eyes rolling and head dropping back. As her head fell back, the hair upon her shoulder dropped with it, and a wound on her collar bone drew his eye. His eyes widened in surprise. How had he not smelt the blood?

"_Master, we must return to the mainland, it is faster!"_ Josuke flew towards the sphere of youki that housed his master and his companion. Sesshomaru nodded and maneuvered his way atop Josuke's back. Josuke noticed the way his master clung to the tiny slip of a woman, the way his beast seemed to swim beneath the surface as his eyes tinged red. Wisely, he said nothing, only flew as fast as his wings would carry him.

"To the mainland shores, Josuke, swiftly." Sesshomaru ordered. The wound upon her collar bone was threatening, unnatural. The arrow that had whizzed by him had not been meant for him as Kagome had thought. It had been meant for her. Even now, he could smell the odd scent lacing through the wound. Kagome's skin was icy cold, yet her forehead burned to the touch. Slowly he shifted her in arms. He laid her back against Josuke's back and wound her legs about his waist. Leaning over her he tore her shirt to expose the wound. Acting on instinct alone, he gave way to the control of his beast and his eyes swam with crimson. Josuke felt the rise in youki, heard the possessive growls and knew his master was gone. Sesshomaru's beast leaned over the woman, taking in the scent of her blood before trailing his tongue along the wound. The miko, in her haze of unconsciousness, arched her back and cried out softly at the contact. Her skin around the wound was inflamed, making it painful to the touch. He intensified his growls and watched in pleased satisfaction as the young miko relaxed. Taking care, he began to lap at the spilling blood, applying his saliva to her wound in hopes to clean and remove any lingering trace of the magic the arrow had been infused with. The taste of her blood was divine and addicting, and Sesshomaru felt his beast stir with hunger. He began lapping a little harsher at the wound, drawing more of the infected blood into his mouth. The miko beneath him began to stir and move, yet her mind stayed locked in her deliria. His beast moved from the wound of her collar bone and buried itself into her neck, inhaling sharply. Her scent flooded his senses and his beast purred in delight. Sesshomaru began to fade back into control, and yet he could not bring himself to move away. Instead he wrapped her in his arms as close to him as he could in attempt to keep her warm. The sooner they were out of the storm, and out of their wet clothing the better. As they flew, his soft growling never ceased and the young miko seemed to melt into his embrace. As he held her, Sesshomaru's thoughts turned dark. Whoever the one responsible for this would die by his hand that he vowed.

_Kagome was in a world of hazy dreams and floating images. She felt secure, safe, unpressured and serene. _

_"Kagome." Kagome turned to see another woman standing just a few feet away. She was breathtakingly beautiful._

_"Michuru." Kagome was not quite sure how she knew the name, but it fell from her lips none the less._

_"I have taken you here to escape the pain." Kagome frowned._

_"Pain?" Michuru nodded and moved towards Kagome._

_"A blade imbued and struck with the rain and lightning of Susanoo's storms. To those not gifted with the blood of the kami it will cause great and intense pain."_

_"But why would someone attack Sesshomaru? I thought they would be glad that Sesshomaru was seeking the third and final talisman." Michuru pursed her lips._

_"I am not sure. I doubt the blade would have had much of an effect on Sesshomaru, my only guess was that its target was no actually the daiyoukai, but was in fact you. Though to be honest I am not sure why. We were never told exactly how to utilize the talismans to defeat the unnamed god for we were beings created by the gods. I believe it is because Inukeyu, Kentaru, and I were not able to use them to defeat the god. It is the only explanation I can come up with as to why we were created to guard his tomb, instead of destroying him."_

_"Michuru, I know Inukeyu possess Sesshomaru, but where is Kentaru?" A sad look passed over Michuru's face._

_"Kentaru was the second victim of the unnamed god. A woman set to destroy the seal on the god's tomb turned him against us, and while we were distracted she snuck in and unleashed the god. Kentaru, fearful for his new found love's life, chased after her only to be met by the same fate. The god ate Kentaru, weapon and all."_

_"You and Inukeyu loved each other didn't you?" Kagome whispered._

_"I still love him."_

_"Maybe that's why I get those funny feelings whenever Sesshomaru is near, because your soul and Inukeyu's are reacting to one another." Kagome thought quietly. A gentle laugh that sounded like the soft ringing of bells startled her._

_"Oh dear child, do not post blame on me of your own growing affections. But I fear this conversation will have to be delayed. I fear my strength can no longer hold you in this state. I apologize, the pain will be intense but it will pass quickly enough. Sesshomaru drew most of the poison out. Take care, Kagome-chan, and remember to trust your heart, it will lead you in the truest of directions."_ Michuru and the world she had created began to fade from view. Kagome felt a small bit of sympathy for the woman, the ordeal that she had gone through must be have been so hard. Add the fact that she was unable to rest must make it unbearable. Kagome's thoughts were dashed as a wave of pain unlike anything overtook her. Sesshomaru pulled back, eyes widening at the sudden outburst from the woman. Her body arched and thrashed wildly.

"Josuke land there." Sesshomaru near snarled. Just off the coast of the mainland was a small tiny island. Josuke headed his master's demand and dove downwards toward the small island. Kagome continued to thrash and scream and Sesshomaru noticed that tiny black veins were spreading from the wound on her collarbone. For the first time in many centuries, Sesshomaru felt an odd feeling of helplessness overcome him. Josuke landed with a crash upon the ground and Sesshomaru leapt gracefully off his back, the miko held securely within his arms. His feet touched the ground, and almost instantly the dark grey clouds overhead dispersed, as if forces elsewhere were sucking them away. The dark sky overhead glittered with stars and the crescent moon hung in the sky with brightly, as if casting its gentle comforting glow over them alone.

"Josuke, fire." Sesshomaru stated as he moved to disrobe the miko, who fought and hissed as though burned. Her skin was like ice, and as he undressed her he realized that not all the wetness was from the ocean, but from the miko sweating. Her eyes fluttered open and Sesshomaru nearly pulled back. Her once enchanting blue eyes were dull and pale, as if they were covered in a thick film that muted their color. Sesshomaru snarled as his body was suddenly pulled away, his limbs held by an invisible rope. Josuke roared and charged a figure at the water's edge. A hooded person stepped out of the gentle lapping waves, one arm outstretched. Josuke calmed, his seething gaze on the figure.

"Easy serpent of fire, you have no power here." The voice was feminine and gentle. The figure noticed the miko writhing in pain on the sand, her clothing half torn.

"You are far from your destination, youkai-sama." The woman lifted her hand and lowered her hood. Soft and delicate blue tinged skin was revealed. Her hair was a mixtures of green and blue. Her eyes were somewhat large and bulbous, but a shade of beautiful sapphire.

"I have come to help." She added when Sesshomaru continued to snarl at her. She came to kneel beside her and placed her hand over Kagome's wound. Sesshomaru's eyes began to change to crimson as blue streams of power began to connect Kagome's wound and the woman's hand. Kagome's eyes, still eerily foggy widened and the scream that tore through her sent Sesshomaru's beast into a panic. Kagome's back arched as she screamed, her body lifting almost clear off the ground. Then, as suddenly as it began her body fell back, limp. The woman stood.

"She will rest for until the moon sets, then she will wake. She will be weak, you must take care. Your journey north will be full of dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I, daughter of Suijin-sama, Kami of water will grant you safe passage over the waters. You must let her be until sunrise. The more she moves the quicker the poison will take her. My waters have put her into a deep sleep so the pain will not ail her mind. Protect her, youkai-sama, or your soul is lost. She is your key, your salvation…" The woman stopped suddenly, turning her eyes to gaze cautiously at Sesshomaru. Suddenly the beauty melted away and the woman transformed into something entirely more feral.

"Masakita, daughter of Suijin the fool." The cruel poison dipped voice sent shivers down the woman's back. Sesshomaru's head was bowed, his bangs and hair just barley covering his face. The invisible ropes holding him dissipated.

"Your bindings are useless on me, Masa. Though Sesshomaru may be stronger, the powers of god's just don't seem to stick for me."

"I will not let you have her." Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. His eerie red eyes nearly laughing at her.

"Now now Masa, you should know better than get in my way. After all, it did not work the _last_ time you tried." The woman squared her shoulders, her eyes narrowing.

"You were sealed for your crimes, Nanashi!" The god in Sesshomaru's body laughed at the name.

"You name me nameless? I suppose it fits, even my memory holds no recollection of the name I used to carry. I think I shall keep it. And yes, I was sealed, and now I am not. Slowly this body weakens to me, and once my control is secured of Sesshomaru, there is no god, no being, nothing in this world that can stop me. Izanagi gifted me to the strongest line of youkai, and Sesshomaru is a prime example. You cannot overpower me, child of Suijin." His form flickered from view, only to reappear in front of Masakita. The woman gasped as her face was grabbed tightly in Nanashi's hands. His face drew closer to hers, his feral smile glancing down at her with a menacing promise in his eyes.

"You are a monster." She spat. Nanashi laughed, his cruel eyes dancing with malice.

"I can taste your fear." He whispered. "I havn't killed a spawn of a kami since I killed your sister, Suijin will be most disappointed." Masakita felt fear curl within the pit of her stomach. Neither noticed the shimmer of steel above them until it was too late. Nanashi pulled back with a snarl of rage as the blade sliced through his cheek. The blade that had sliced through his cheek twirled through the air. The sand and dust settled, and a woman stood crouched in between Nanashi and Masakita. Nanashi watched with narrowed eyes as the human woman of great beauty stood, her golden eyes held a smug, arrogant look. Her black hair was long and held up into two streamers that flowed down and grazed the backs of her calves. She was dressed in a simple kimono of exquisite quality that shimmered in a midnight blue. Both Masakita and Nanashi watched in awe as her form began to flicker and change before their very eyes. Suddenly, a youki of familiar intensity flooded the area. The woman's eyes closed as she relished the feeling of her long lost power return to her. Her ebony locks turned stark white and upon her face the marks of her youkai heritage flared to life. A crescent moon blazed onto her forehead, and a jagged stripe appeared on each cheek.

"Hello, my son. It seems you have changed in my absence." She said playfully, her eyes holding a sense of amusement. She stood tall, flicking the twin blades she held in each hand. Nanashi scowled, and backed away slowly.

"I am not one to begin a battle with unknown enemies. I have a task to fulfill. I shall return for you, Masakita, and the frail miko. You, Kimikyo, I am sure Sesshomaru will deal with you in his own." Nanashi grinned before he was gone.

"Where did he go!" Masakita asked suddenly.

"To slaughter, where else." Kimikyo answered, a sense of boredom dripping from her tone. Kimikyo moved towards Kagome.

"What do you plan to do with her!" Masakita asked curiously.

"It would seem the human needs protection until my son returns, ne?" Kimikyo sat beside the woman and began to finish removing the wet clothes.

"Josuke, I believe you have a pack for the human?" She called out, her voice in a somewhat cold monotone that was reminiscent of her son. Masakita grabbed the back the great dragon motioned too. His eyes were still trained to the inuyoukai female that claimed to be Sesshomaru's mother.

"_You are the one that attacked us."_ Josuke stated. Kimikyo did not look up from her work as she took the pack and sought dry clothes for the miko.

"I was merely obeying my betters, Josuke. My former self in return for the god's wishes. But that is neither here nor there. The night is cold you foolish reptile. A fire would do the human wonders." Kimikyo stated. Josuke growled low before his form shimmered beautifully. The large dragon shrunk down until a handsome man stood in his spot. Masakita said nothing, only kept her distance in vigil.

"It has been many years, Kimikyo."

"Yes, it has."

"Your son gave me away as a betrothal present you know. To the _cats_." Josuke pouted. He was tall, easily as tall as Sesshomaru. He was a striking contrast as his hair was an unusual sapphire blue that fell in a series of thickened locks down his back. His skin was dark and exotic. He held out a hand and instantly flamed roared to life.

"He has much of his father in him." The tone was neither fond nor cold, simply factual. She titled her head to the side, gazing down at Kagome.

"What is she like?"

"Kind. She is a most amusing creature. I will not deny my initial draw to her, she is enticing. Yet I fear my persuit would end only in bloodshed?"

"She despises our kind?"

"No quite the opposite. She seems entirely devoid of prejudice. The one spilling my blood would be your son." Her eyes lit up with amused irony.

"So the prodigal son _inherits_ his father's tastes? The god's had such little faith, my involvement was not necessary then."

"All it did was delay time and cause the woman unnessary pain." This time it was Masakita that spoke up.

"Yes well isn't that the usual? They think they know everything, and often times when they feel as though they are gifting us with knowledge, we are already on to it." Kimikyo nearly laughed. "You are most interesting, little miko."

Sesshomaru's soul was locked away tight within the power of Nanashi's control. He could only watch in horror as the god took him further inland to the nothern lands.

"Not a fun feeling is it, Sesshomaru." I want you awake, however, I want you to remember each face that falls to your claw. Each child, each mother, each father that I slice down I want their blood to drench your soul. You were too weak to stop me, foolish pup, and soon I will destroy your miko." He felt the rage bubble within the depths of his mind and Nanashi laughed menacingly.

"Let us pay a trip to the Northern Lord, shall we?" And he was off, his claws lengthened and bloodlust in his eyes. He would bathe the world in crimson this night.

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	13. Blood Soaked

Hello all Caleesci here! I would like to thank all the people that have read and reviewed this story!

**Medi: **Hi Nykita!

**DP: **I have been posting it on Dokuga and then when I moved it to I posted it all at once that may be why there are not that many reviews. I do hope that changes! I really like getting reviews makes me feel special!

**ClarityInObscurity:** Thank you for your review, a story that keeps your attention each chapter is a good thing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Now on with the story :)

The village was quiet that night, and a young hanyou woman sat upon the lip of their well beside another youkai. She shyly gazed up at him, a small blush upon her cheeks. Atop her head, soft red furry ears pivoted in different directions before laying flat against her had. Her soft red hair was thick and short, falling to frame her cheeks.

"It is a beautiful night, Hiso-kun." Her voice had an endearing shyness to it. The young man to her right smiled and placed his arm about her shoulder. His hair was a soft auburn, his eyes a gentle brown.

"Yes. Especially since I share it with you, Nisah-chan." He leaned down and nuzzled her gently, a soft purr coming from his throat.

"You can have any woman you wish, as a full youkai Hiso-kun, and yet you chose me. Most curious." Her tone took on a more playful sound. Hiso smiled and nipped playfully at her, his tail coming around to lock with hers.

"And I shall always choose you, Nisah-chan." He placed his lips upon hers and she signed into the kiss. Melting into his arms, their passion deepened. A sudden scream filled the air and the two jumped apart.

"What was that?" Nisah asked fearfully.

"Nisah, to the caves now! Go through the water, make sure you don't go around it!" Hiso's voice was stern, something she was not used to. "Do it!" Nisah bit back her fear but nodded.

"Grab your parents, if you can. GO NOW!" Hiso leapt from his spot, running towards where he smelt the blood. His gaze came upon a row of bodies littered across the ground. His eyes widened as he saw the brutal slashes that marred their forms.

"One hundred and eighty two." The voice startled him and he turned to confront the killer. Silver hair fell to the man's knees, his eyes crimson and narrowed. His fangs bared in a sadistic smirk.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Hiso said in disbelief. "How could you?"

"Sesshomaru? I am Nanashi, and I shall kill you all." Nanashi sprung forward, his claws outstretched. Hiso dodged easily, his eyes calculating.

"I am Hiso-sama, son to Keriku-sama, I demand that you cease this slaughter and return Sesshomaru-sama to his own control!" Nanashi's smiled turned crazed.

"Keriku-sama? Keriku-sama? Names are of no importance little runt only numbers." Nanashi disappeared, and Hiso watched in horror as a body flew through the wall of a nearby home. A small child crumbled to the ground, his body still. Rage filled Hiso as Nanashi stepped from the broken home, new splashes of blood on his person.

"One hundred and eighty six."

"FACE ME YOU COWARD!" Hiso charged forward, drawing the blade from around his waist. Nanashi, possessing Sesshomaru's body, was too fast for the young daiyoukai. He was long gone from his spot before Hiso had even closed the distance. He heard more screams from another part of the city and noticed that people were beginning to from their homes. He had to protect them! Out in the open they were going to be slaughtered! And that was exactly what happened. He appeared through the flames of destruction, his claws outstretched. He moved with speed even Hiso could not match. His claws ripped through the flesh of men, woman, and children alike.

"NO!" Hiso rushed forward, tears in his eyes. He would not let him slaughter the innocent people of Suko!

The sky began to lighten and Masakita made her way to Kagome's side. She pressed her hand to her forehead, noticing that the fever had calmed.

"She wakes." She said. "My job here is done. With Nanashi out, I will retreat to my father's protection. I am not warrior like you are." Kimikyo nodded.

"I am sure my son thanks you, though he will more than likely never say it." Masakita nodded and made her way to the water's edge.

"Farewell, youkai, take care of the miko." As the water touched Masakita's foot, her entire body burst into a soft mist that was swept within the current. Kimikyo stood, an odd look passing over her face.

"Sesshomaru has been gone many hours." Her tone was even, not displaying any emotion she may have had towards the subject. Josuke leaned back, his eyes glued to his former mistress.

"He has not changed while in my presence so I an unaccustomed to the normal length of time he is gone."

"Sesshomaru…" The soft whisper drew their attention to the waking woman. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned as the haze of the morning light hit her eyes.

"Good Morning human." Kimikyo gave her an impassive stare, her sculpted brow arched somewhat arrogantly.

"Who?" Kagome winced as her stiff and sore body protested her sudden movement. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Easy little Miko." Kagome's gaze swirled to the distinctly male voice. To Josuke's astonishment, she smiled at him.

"Josuke."

"You knew it was me?" He asked in a amused tone.

"You feel the same, so it must be you. Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked again as she looked about their small campsite. She moved to push the blankets off of her form, before she realized she had nothing underneath. With a soft blush she pulled them back up around her neck. "Ehm, where are my clothes?"

"Such odd items, are these truly your clothes?" Kimikyo said as she moved some clothing items over to the miko's side. Kagome nodded.

"Josuke, be a _doll_ and give use ladies a moment neh?" Josuke said nothing as he moved away from the woman, yet making sure he remained within accessible distance.

Kimikyo watched as the young girl struggled to stand. After a few hisses of pain and groans from her aches, Kagome managed to stand, though was blushing madly at her exposed body. As Kagome began to dress, she heard an annoyed sigh. Her face flamed as the unknown woman began to assist.

"I suppose it is the least I could do, for it was I who put you in this state." Kagome stiffened.

"You were that woman? Atop that creature?"

"Indeed." Kimikyo responded.

"Why?" Kagome's question packed a punch, and if Kimikyo were a weaker woman she would have flinched at the hostility in Kagome's tone.

"Because it was asked of me."

"So you attack anyone that asks it of you? In that case can you shoot yourself?" There was a harsh biting tone to Kagome's words that she know she should have been horrified by, but she could not bring herself to care. She clearly remembered the pain that she had felt, both from the freezing water _and_ the stupid poison.

"Such fire, no wonder Sesshomaru keeps you around. I don't suppose you would understand my position, and I make no excuses for it. If I were asked to do it again, I would."

"Why?"

"Because it was what I was bred to do, follow the instructions given to me by the gods." Kimikyo stepped away and eyed her work. They truly were odd clothes.

"You are quite unique for a human. I should know, I have been living as one for the past two centuries." Kagome turned to her, her eyes suspicious.

"Why would you do that? I was under the impression that most youkai despised humans. Why then would you choose to live like one." Kagome watched as the beautiful woman's face turned to a slight snarl.

"You imply that it was a choice, it was not. It was punishment." As Kagome actually focused on the woman, she came to a startling discovery. The woman was a near twin to Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened, and Kimikyo smiled.

"Yes he does look quite a bit like me. I was surprised when I saw him. He had looked so much like his father the last time I saw him, how he changed."

"Your Sesshomaru's mother?" Kagome asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Kimikyo smirked.

"In the sense that I birthed him yes. Though if you were to ask Sesshomaru, he would find not desire to call me such. Truly is a shame. Now, you must get going. Your poor Sesshomaru is off slaughtering villagers it would seem." Kimikyo had a soft pout on her face. Kagome glared angrily.

"How can you say that so nonchalantly! He is your son! Can't you see what this is doing to him?" Kagome snapped. She turned her back on the woman, storming to Josuke. Kimikyo watched her go with narrowed eyes.

"Easy girl. You know not of what you speak. Go on and bring him back. You will pick up where I left off." Kagome turned to ask what she meant, but the woman was gone.

"She was always a mystery." Josuke mumbled.

"Please, please take me to him. I can help him." Kagome pleaded, putting the woman out of her mind. She had to get to Sesshomaru, she had to stop him before he hurt anyone. Josuke nodded, and his dark eyes began to glow red. His body was engulfed in flames and Kagome stepped back to avoid them. The dragon burst from the flames with a roar that shook the ground. He lowered his body and laid his wing flat. Kagome, with trouble, climbed atop his back.

"Please hurry, Josuke." She whispered softly as she held on. Josuke heeded her words and took to the air. Though his sense of smell was not as great as the inuyoukai, Josuke was gifted with a great ability to sense the youki of his master. Rising swiftly, Josuke set off to the north, his beating wings carrying them swiftly.

Hiso fell to his knees, his breaths coming in short gasps. Blood dripped from the wound at his head from a nasty blow dealt by the man he thought to be Sesshomaru.

"How could one…" Hiso managed out as he forced himself to stand, "as powerful as Sesshomaru be taken in by such a monster!" His whipped out his blade, catching Nanashi across the arm.

"Such blind faith you have, little runt." Nanashi laughed. His form once again disappeared. Hiso cursed, searching frantically for a sign as to where he might go. Then an horrifying image entered his sight. Only a few paces away stood his beloved Nisah, holding her baby sister.

"Hiso!" Nisah cried, relief flooding across her face.

"No… no! Nisah!" Hiso ran forward as fast as he could, tears entering his eyes. A shimmer behind Nisah brought his terror to the surface. "No! Nisah run!" Nisah felt the flicker of youki behind her, and upon instinct she curled around the tiny child within her arms. Nanashi's claws fell upon Nisah's back, slicing through the flesh and bone. The pained scream pierced Hiso's heart like a poisoned knife.

"Nisah!" Hiso's voice broke as he watched her fall forward, her eyes wide and lips parted.

"Four hundred and ninety nine." Nanashi smirked. His eyes fell upon the tiny child crying beneath the fallen body of the girl. As he moved forward, the edge of a sword came precariously close to his face. Nanashi jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Useless. You cannot stop me! If the all powerful Sesshomaru could not contain me, then no one has any hope of stopping me!" Nanashi leapt forward, his eyes burning with ill intention. His blood covered claw swiped at Hiso. Hiso dodged and deflected, but dared not move to far from his spot, for that would leave Nisah and her sister vulnerable. He fought valiantly, his eyes burning crimson and his form shifting and changing. His true form burst with rage, his own claws piercing through Sesshomaru's thigh. Though the wounds upon his arm and thigh were severe, Nanashi moved as if it slowed him not. In his blinded transformation, Hiso was on the offensive, pushing Nanashi back away from where his lover and her sister fell, his beast forgetting that Nanashi could teleport. After one leaping attack, Nanashi did just that, his body shimmering from view. In that moment, Hiso realized his mistake and he turned back to find pale white claws around the child's throat.

"Four hundred…"

"Sesshomaru!" Crimson eyes widened and his claw loosened around the child's throat. He turned frantically, the fury in his gaze unlike anything Hiso had seen. His own eyes followed and to his surprise a dragon burst over the smoke from the fires.

"_Josuke_?" Hiso thought in awe as he remembered seeing the massive dragon before. His awe only doubled when a tiny human woman slipped from the back of the giant dragon, her form colliding harshly with Sesshomaru's form. A brilliant pink light nearly blinded him, and he felt the threat of the miko powers upon the air. It was not until he felt tiny hands upon his paw that he looked down to see Nisah's sister Yuni clutching to him weakly, sobbing.

Sesshomaru felt searing pain in his body as the god's soul was forced down within its cell. He could feel the rage, the pure fury of the god as his plans were once again foiled by the miko. As Sesshomaru's lids opened, Kagome was relieved to see two brilliant golden orbs.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered softly. She moved away from him slowly, trying to hide the tears. Sesshomaru stood, his gaze no longer on the miko at his feet. Instead his wide golden eyes stared at the carnage around him.

"Nisah!" The shout drew his attention and through guilt stricken eyes, Sesshomaru watched the cub he knew to be Hiso weeping over his slain lover. He held her , rocking back in forth in sorrow. Beside him was the child he had nearly murdered. Sesshomaru instantly gripped his heirloom, his life giving sword Tensaiga, yet it did not respond to his call. The full weight of his actions crashed down upon him, and in that moment, Kagome truly felt the daiyoukai lord's soul shatter. She began sobbing, knowing that he could not. She watched him as he moved over the bodies he had killed, gazing into each face as if to remember them. It was not until he came to the first child that Kagome saw a reaction. Sesshomaru dropped to the ground, gripping the tiny child into his arms. It was a small hanyou and looked to be no older than Shippou. Kagome felt her body pitch forward as she emptied her stomach's contents. Never in all her traveling of this era had she seen such carnage. That was probably due to Inuyasha's protection. Sesshomaru cradled the child in his arms, his head bowing.

"This is your fault." The grief stricken voice cut through the silence like a bullet. Kagome looked up through the tears and found that the man who had been holding the slain woman was now standing, the tiny child he had been protecting cradled in his arms.

"Please, you don't understand, its not his fault!" Kagome shouted, her own grief stricken voice bordering on insanity. The youkai growled at her, his eyes flashing red in warning.

"You came here, infected with that monster and put everyone's lives at risk! Now look! You have slaughtered over half this village! Slaughtered! It was not even a battle, it was pure dishonorable slaughter! I thought you were supposed to be honorable, Sesshomaru!" Hiso's voice waivered. "I should kill you!"

"If you could, you would have and it would have been your right. Grow stronger, Hiso, and find me then." Sesshomaru's voice sounded different to Kagome. Others who were not as familiar with the daiyoukai would notice no difference, but there was a strain on his voice. She could feel the shame, the anger, the grief hanging on each syllable.

"Stop! This is not his fault!... It is mine." Kagome surprised both men as she bowed to the ground, her body shaking with sobs. "I am the only one that can keep the god at bay! Keriku-sama warned me to stay by your side always, but I didn't! This village, the lives of those lost, their blood is on my hands! I failed you Sesshomaru-sama, I failed you! I promised I would not let you become that monster, but I did! Now there all dead, the women, the children, oh god it is all my fault!" Kagome's voice broke at the end as she sobbed. Sesshomaru was torn between being touched by her words, or infuriated by them. The amount of emotion that spilled from this tiny woman was unusual, and he did not know how to respond to it. Kagome collapsed upon the blood soaked ground, her arms coming about to hug her chest. Sesshomaru placed the body of the child back upon the ground. He could hear survivors approaching cautiously. He ignored them all.

"Hiso." He stated quietly. The young man, still cradling the child , shot a gaze to him. His emotions were raging and uncontrollable, but the child in his arms needed his attention more.

"Your father is in the city of the Northern Lord. Tell him that retribution will be made. I leave the West in his hands. I decline my right to the title." Hiso's eyes widened, and his lips parted slightly. Sesshomaru moved and picked up the crying woman and leapt atop his noble dragon.

"Tell him, I will not return. This ends now." Hiso watched with mixed emotions as the dragon took to the skies.

Sesshomaru held her, feeling uncomfortable as she wept. Slowly her body twisted and her arms came about his neck. The blood that covered his person now covered her, but she seemed not to notice. Sesshomaru said nothing as she situated herself so that she was riding backwards upon Josuke. Her hands found his cheek.

"I failed you. I am so sorry, can you forgive me?" His eyes locked with hers and everything else around them seemed to fade away. Her eyes were filled with so much emotion, it was overwhelming. He mirrored her actions, as if he were not in control of his own movements. His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned in to it.

"Miko, it was this Sesshomaru's claws that spilled their blood. Not yours." Her eyes seemed to grow frantic.

"You are not a monster, I refuse to let you think that! I can see it, I can _see_ those thoughts swimming in your mind." A second hand came to cup her cheek, and Kagome stiffened. He was leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru is what he is. You need not concern…"

"Stop." She whispered ever so softly, her eyes spilling with tears. "Please," She was not sure why she felt so strongly about this, but the thought of Sesshomaru losing confidence in himself was just wrong. The thought of Sesshomaru being ashamed of anything was just plain _wrong!_ Why could he not see this? Why could he not understand what she was talking about? True, he was cold, and kept everyone at a great distance. He was arrogant and sometimes uncaring, but he was honorable, he was noble, he was _Sesshomaru_. Everything about him was perfection. He was a being that others should strive to be like, living their life by a code of honor so strong that it dictates a life of greatness. And he was not as cold as he seemed, she could see that. She had always seen that! The way he cared for young Rin, the way he protect her! Even the way he protected Inuyasha! He was incredible, and he did not even know the bounds of his kindness.

"Sesshomaru, don't you see? It is not you, it may be your body, but it is not _you._"

"You know little of this Sesshomaru miko." They were speaking in near whispers, both feeling an unusual emotion flooding their senses.

"No heartless monster would dive into the freezing ocean in a storm to save someone they don't even like." Kagome whispered. "But you did, and I saw you, you came for me. And so, I come for you now. I won't let you lose yourself." Those words had an unusual affect on Sesshomaru and he felt an unusual tingle within him. His beast was rising to the surface, fluttering just beneath his control.

"Why?" He heard himself whisper in his slightly mocking tone, "What would Inuyasha's wench get out of saving this Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled sadly at his attempt to anger her. She leaned forward, resting her head against her chest.

"You know, Sesshomaru, you cannot convince me you have no heart when right here, right now I hear it beating." Sesshomaru had nothing to say to that and instead chose to rest his jaw upon the top of her head.

It was only twenty or so minutes before Josuke lowered. Sesshomaru was grateful for the wise dragon's foresight as he smelt the misty scent of the hot spring on the air. He shifted, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts. She noticed that Josuke was coming to land, his massive body seeming to hover over the thick tree line. She gave a small startled cry as Sesshomaru gripped her around the waist and leapt down from the dragon's back.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru gave her an annoyed glance.

"This Sesshomaru was under the impression you would want to bathe." Kagome flushed and looked down at herself. She grimaced at the spatters of blood that now soaked her clothing. She gave a brief nod. The trees parted to reveal a small hot spring. Kagome fidgeted as she noticed Sesshomaru tear off his clothes. The blood soaked clothing must have been a painful reminder of his recent control loss. Kagome turned away as he began removing his pants.

"Miko," It was a rather annoyed tone, "I do not wish to have you smelling of blood the entire way to the northern caverns." Kagome blushed.

"_Remember Kagome, its not like he wants to look at you."_ She told herself as she began to remove her clothing.

In all his life, Sesshomaru had lived by an honorable code. Modesty was not a part of that. He, as a youkai, had no reservations about baring his body to anyone's gaze. Thus he found it odd that such a thing as nudity would have the young miko so nervous. He let his eyes watch as she nervously and slowly peeled her blood stained clothing from her body. Yet as he watched small amounts of flesh being revealed, he felt his body stir to life. Suddenly the human woman's body was like a great treasure being gifted to him. If he were a lesser man, he would say it was because he knew his future was limited, but that was not truly the case. Somehow, this tiny slip of a woman had managed to worm her way into his life. Then, when she shot him a nervous, gaze and placed her hands behind her back he felt his body heat as her chest was bared to him. He had seen her nude many times before, but for some reason in the mist of the hot spring, it seemed different. And when she hooked her fingers in the straps of the odd undergarments she wore to cover her lower half and pulled them down he felt a soft growl of approval rise from his throat. Kagome jumped at the sound, and then assumed it was due to her taking so long.

"Sorry." She whispered slowly before climbing into the hot spring. Before she could even settle her footing, she felt a hand grasp at her arm and pull her down. With a startled cry, Kagome fell towards Sesshomaru. She did not even have a moment to recover as she was crushed against him, his burning lips upon hers.

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	14. Never Regret You, Sesshomaru

Hello all Caleesci here with another chapter in Of Slaughter and Salvation, _Never Regret You, Sesshomaru!_

_Warning: Sexual content in this chapter. You have been warned._

_thanks to all my readers! I wicked love you!_

Kagome was not sure what to do when he pulled her against him, and her mind officially shut down when she felt his lips against hers. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. She felt his arms come around her and crush her against him, and a feeling of delight shot through her. Shyly, she brought her own arms up around his neck, earning a growl from the daiyoukai. She felt him deepen the kiss, his fangs nibbling on her lower lip almost pleadingly. She whimpered softly as she caved in to his request. Her body was filled with a euphoria she had only seen in movies as he kissed her with more passion that she thought she would ever feel.

Sesshomaru was at a loss. _Never_ in his long life had he ever relinquished so much control to his impulsive side. But now, with the beautiful woman pulled tightly against him, he could not understand why he hadn't. The way her fingers thread through his hair, the way she became bolder with each passing moment, the way her legs found their way around his hips, all of these things had a fire burning within him that threatened to consume him. He wanted more of her, all of her. They way she used to look at Inuyasha, he wanted that. The way she laughed so freely with her friends, he wanted that. The way she would never turn her back on someone she cared about, he _had_ that. That simply thought was like a fan to his already heated flames. Low growls sounded from his throat as his beast rose to join him. He dipped them into the water, leaning back against the rocks that surrounded the spring. Breaking the kiss to allow her to breathe, his lips dove for her neck, to which she gave a sweet startled gasp. He felt his beast purr in content as her head fall back and to the side to give him as much access as he desired.

"Sesshomaru…" Her whisper was hardly audible, yet he heard it and it drove his lust to higher extremes. It was _his_ name she called, no one else's. Not Inuyasha's, not that blasted monk, no it was his name.

Through the pleasure induced fog that filled her mind, Kagome acknowledge the hardness trapped between them. Shifting ever so slightly, she was shocked to hear a soft groan through clenched teeth.

"Miko, you do not know what you do." His voice was thick, heavy, husky, and it sent sparks through her body straight to her belly. She flushed even brighter, if possible. He shifted his own hips, causing a pleasant friction against her core and Kagome shivered and gasped. She felt his hands slip from around her back to slide down and grasp her hips beneath the water. He pulled her against him harshly, drawing a pleasured moan from both of them. Kagome was a mix of emotion. The pleasure and the lust stormed the forefront of her mind, yet uncertainty and fear lingered in the back at the knowledge of _exactly_ where their actions were taking them. Those fears, however, went unacknowledged as Kagome came to a brief conclusion. Sesshomaru was looking for something to ground himself, something beautiful in a world of blood and death. And he was looking for that something in _her._ Kagome did not dwell on why that made her feel so complete, or why she would give anything she could to give him that. Instead, she focused on doing what she could to make her daiyoukai lord find peace. Emboldened by her new found thoughts, Kagome placed her hands on either side of Sesshomaru's face, forcing his eyes to hers. The lust she found swimming in those golden depths urged her own. She kissed him them with as much passion as she could muster, throwing all of her raging emotions into it. Sesshomaru felt the gates on his control burst. With a feral snarl, he gripped her hair, pulling it back somewhat roughly. Kagome winced, yet found his dominance only heightening her desire. Golden eyes glowing a faint red stared at her, and a possessive smirk came across his lips.

"You are mine, miko." And with that the predator caught his prey. There was no turning back from her decision, not that she would have anyways.

. . . . . . . . . . . (non edited version can be found on Dokuga) . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome lay content in Sesshomaru's arms, her body sore and tired. Her head was curled against his chest. He moved to dip them into the water, and Kagome winced at the movement of her body. He gently sat her on his lap and began moving his hands over her body, cleansing her. Moving her to sit up, he began to groom her. As his fingers worked over her scalp, Kagome let her thoughts return to what had just occurred. Her face, she thought, would be forever stained red from how much she blushed. The things he did to her were beyond words. The feelings he evoked in her were feelings she never even thought possible. She had not known what true _passion_ could feel like. She had not know what it could do to your soul, your mind, and your heart. The last part of that thought was not something she wished to reflect upon. Deep in her heart, she knew that things were changing. The silver haired boy that had been kept there had long since changed into a man. She did not know when she began to harbor such feelings, but she had realized them the day before, when she fell from Josuke's back. Her hand outstretched, her eyes on his, her only thought had been how beautiful his eyes had looked, and what would happen to him if she were to die. When he came for her, saving her from the fate she had already resigned herself to, she had been filled with that feeling them. She knew her heart would never again beat for anyone else. To most, this revelation would bring great joy, yet for her she took it with resigned silence. Sesshomaru would never reciprocate. Even their shared moment together, it had been for a different purpose. It had been for him, for peace, for solace, for salvation. Still, she would never regret it. Even though his heart beat of its own accord and not for her, she would never regret it. With a smile, she leaned back into his embrace.

"_I will never regret you, Sesshomaru."_ She vowed silently. Sesshomaru dipped her beneath the water, letting her wash out her hair. She gave him a soft, tired smile.

"Come. Your clothing is no longer suitable for where we travel." Sesshomaru stated. He pulled the pack they had received from the Eastern daiyoukai. Slowly, he removed the traveling clothes from within. He noticed the slight bruising on her body and felt a mix of pride and shame. He had taken her, made her his and for that he was proud, yet he had hurt her, and for that he was ashamed. Slowly and gently he helped her dress, feeling his guilt deepen at each flinch of pain she made. As if sensing his thoughts, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his jaw line.

"I am fine, Sesshomaru-sama, do not regret." There was something in her tone, a fierceness that startled him. He had half expected her to regret their actions, yet the soft steely eyes told him otherwise. He said nothing only continued to dress her. Somehow, she knew her words had not gone unheeded. She touched the silken kimono gently, loving the soft feel of the fur-lined inside against her skin. Once she was dressed to his satisfaction, he set about gathering his own clothing. He was thankful, for once, to Natsuyo for grabbing some simple items for him. Though his fire rat haori could be cleaned, he did not enjoy looking like Inuyasha. Instead he dawned simple yet heavy black hakamas, and a matching haori that was decorated with soft red patterns of cherry blossoms.

Kagome came to his side and let him lift them towards the top of the trees where she knew Josuke waited. With a blush, she remembered that Josuke was a daiyoukai like Sesshomaru, and he would know _exactly_ what transpired between them. She chose to ignore that fact and hoped his sense of smell was not as great as as an inuyoukai. As his great massive form came in to view, she saw an odd twinkle in his eye. Kagome found herself mumbling,

"Damn youkai." Sesshomaru fought the urge to smile. He lifted them until they were just above Josuke and gently lowered themselves upon his back. Wrapping his arms securely around Kagome, Sesshomaru's face went cold.

"To the northern caverns. Swiftly." Kagome could not help but feel a small amount of dread creep within her. She was not such a fan of flying over the ocean as she had been before.

Sekuya stood on the shore of the Northern borders. She could smell Sesshomaru and his pathetic human. They had been here. She could scent Josuke, and another youkai she could not place. It was just as Izanami-dono predicted, the miko was taking him to the northern caverns.

"I have secured us passage, Sekuya-sama." Natsuyo said, coming to stand beside her. She hardly paid attention to him, focusing instead on her fantasies of Sesshomaru. She would find him, and free him from the clutches of that vile human. He would rejoice as she crushed her skull beneath her feet. Sesshomaru was always the type to desire the strongest around him, and now with the power of Izanami coursing through her, that was her.

"Sekuya-sama?" She turned her gaze to his, and offered him a sweet smile.

"Natsuyo, my love, you are too good to be true. We must be off then, for Sesshomaru has already passed by here." Natsuyo felt his heart leap at her nickname, and a boyish grin crossed his face. He grasped her hand and nipped playfully at her.

"Come then, my sweet Sekuya, and we will go. There is a woman who claims to have a way to travel the across the great sea by the fastest means possible." Sekuya smiled, what a guillible fool. She allowed herself to be brought to a woman who wore simple clothing. At first look, the woman appeared to be a normal youkai, yet as Sekuya took a closer look, something about the woman's appearance seemed off.

"Hello, this dashing young man says you need a ride across the great sea." The woman's voice was a little too charming. She had long black hair pulled up by two hairpieces. Her eyes were a shimmering gold, and her skin a soft pale complexion. She wore no markings on her face.

"Who are you?" Sekuya asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I am Kimi. Such hostility, I might reconsider my offer to take you to the Northern shores." A soft, mocking pout fell upon the woman's lips.

"No no, she did not mean to sound hostile, Kimi-san, she is mearly cautious. You see, we are hunting a miko who has worked vile magic over a powerful youkai, and we must destroy her." Natsuyo said, his tone serious and low. Something about the way the woman's eyes lit up made Sekuya feel uneasy.

"Well then, we best be off. Young love, full of adventure." Kimi spouted somewhat dramatically. "Sujiin, great kami, gifted to me his water serpant for saving his precious daughter Masakita." Kimi drawled. From the waters burst a creature of gigantic size. Scales a beautiful dark green, similar to the waters itself. It looked like a giant dragon, yet instead of wings it had massive fins. Its neck curled up like a dragons, and its shimmering white eyes were locked on Kimi. Kimi grinned and leapt atop the water dragon's back, casting a glance to her travelers.

"Come now, do not be frightened. Jinjin is gentle."

"_Jinjin?"_ the voice snapped within her mind. Kimi narrowed her eyes at the water dragon.

_"You look like a Jinjin to me, Masakita."_ The dragon's eyes narrowed at Kimi.

"_Kimikyo-sama, I am indebted to you, but that does not mean I must put up with your dramatics."_ Kimikyo ignored her.

"Come come, children, we are off." Natsuyo and Sekuya barley made it on to the back of the beast when the powerful tail rocketed the beast into the ocean. Water sprang up and doused its riders.

"Hope you do not mind getting wet." Kimi called in a sing song voice. The two felions bit back their hisses of discontent.

"_I suppose it is true what they say, cats do not like the water."_ Masakita laughter filled Kimikyo's mind.

"_Indeed, little water sprite, indeed."_They sped through the water at a fast pace. The wind was at their backs, urging them faster. Only mere minutes passed and the shores of the mainland were but a hazy image in the far off distance. They continued onwards, moving in a northern direction. Looking ahead, one would never notice the slight change in the water dragon's path. Sekuya stared at the ruby upon her finger, a gift from her gracious kami. Suddenly Izanami's face appeared within the surface.

_"Beware…"_ It was as if the whisper had echoed through the stone and into her consciousness. She suddenly noticed the winds were no longer at there back, but coming at an angle. And on the whipping winds she caught Kimi's scent. With a snarl, she jumped up, her eyes beginning to tinge crimson.

"Who are you! And why do you deceive us!" The great dragon suddenly stilled, causing Sekuya and Natsuyo to stumble forward. Kimi stood, her back to them. A whirlwind of youki surrounded her form, lifting her into the air. Her black hair melted away and silvery white strands shone through. Her simple kimono soon shifted into her customary one, a pale purple with soft white blossoms trailing up its length like climbing vines. She turned to them, the cold look on her face seemingly impassive. Sekuya's eyes found the markings and her breath hitched. There, upon her brow was the same crescent moon that adorned Sesshomaru's.

"I am Kimikyo, Lady of the West, mother to the great Sesshomaru, mate to the late InuTaisho-sama."

"That's not possible! There is no lady of the West!" Sekuya bared her fangs threateningly, her eyes darkening further as her beast threatened to take control.

"_Be not a fool, youkai, for if your beast takes control you will sink in this torrid ocean."_ Sekuya's eyes darted to the dragon, whose eyes were beginning to glow. Suddenly the dragon's form burst into a spray of water and Sekuya and Natsuyo fell into the frigid waters. They came up, sputtering.

"Why do you attack us? We go to save your son!" Natsuyo snarled.

"Fools! You know nothing. It is best you die here." A body shot from the water, and a woman of blue raised her arms, her eyes narrowed upon the two lion youkai. Her lips began to move in a silent chant. The waters began to churn and spin. Sekuya felt a stab of fear, and she felt her arm grabbed by Natsuyo.

"Sekuya-sama!" The frantic look on his face sickened her. With a sneer, her body was engulfed in a ruby light, power of Izanami's gift.

"You are weak Natsuyo, join the underworld and go in peace." The waters rose and sucked Natsuyo down beneath them in the whirlpool.

"You let your guard die when you had the power to save him." Kimikyo stated, her eyes narrowed on the woman.

"You tried to drown your son's future mate." Sekuya said, her eyes narrowed upon Kimikyo.

"And you seek to slay his mother." Kimikyo floated in the air, her youki beneath her feet much like her son. She moved, unsheathing two blades at her waist.

"You will not pass me, little kitten, for you seek the destruction of all. The gods will not allow me to fail again. Besides, Sesshomaru would _never_ mate a cat, that's simply preposterous." Kimikyo attacked, giving Sekuya little time to respond. Only by the grace of the bloodstone on her finger was Sekuya able to dodge Kimikyo's attacks. Masakita watched with calculating eyes.

"My job is done, Kimikyo." With that the waters calmed and she too burst into a spray of water and fell back to her home. Kimikyo's ignored the sprite, her focus on her opponent.

"Sesshomaru may have learned his combat from his father, but so did I." Kimikyo's attacks were relentless, and all Sekuya could do was hold her hands in front of her, believing in the power of the blood stone.

"You will not beat me! Sesshomaru will be mine! Izanami-dono protect me!" A flare of red caused Kimikyo to turn her gaze from the brightness. When Kimikyo turned back Sekuya was gone. Searching around her, all she found was a vast emptiness of ocean. Kimikyo narrowed her eyes.

"Meddlesome gods." A mare of wind appeared beside her. Kimikyo mounted the wind horse and took off towards the Northern Caverns. She would not let Sekuya foil her plans.

The sun was still high in the sky when they set out over the water. They made swift time, Josuke's winds beating madly as he flew on. The wind was at their backs, making their flight smooth and opposite to their last. Neither one spoke of what transpired between them, yet their relationship had changed. Sesshomaru held her closer than he had before, and at random times he would dip down and take a deep breath of her scent before moving on as it he had not. She could also feel the change in her. It was like a magnetic pull and she fought the constant desire to sink into his warmth. She fought the urge to place her lips on his, to let him hold her as he had in the hot spring. Reluctantly, she would admit that she feared his refusal of her. She feared his arrogant cruel smirk as he told her she were simply just a partner to rut with to relieve his pent up frustration. She was not sure how she could handle those words. It was best to know them silently, yet not hear them openly.

"Tell me, miko, of where you are from." His voice was deep and she shivered at the sound of it so close to her ear. She did not see the smirk that graced his lips.

"Um, well, why do you want to know?" She asked nervously.

"Inuyasha mentioned you are not of this time." Kagome looked at him then, shocked.

"He told you?"

"You wish for this Sesshomaru to not know?" She could hear the annoyance in his tone.

"No no no it is not that, it is just, well I didn't think that was something he would just tell you. I am from the mainland, in my time it is known as Japan. It is very different. I live in a city, which is a very very big village with hundreds of thousands of people. Actually now that I think of it, it might be in the millions… not sure. Anyways we live in buildings that go really high and have multiple floors. The air is not as fresh, the water isn't as fresh, and the sky isn't as clear. Everything is sort of polluted. It is sad really. A lot of the beauty that I love so much about this era is just gone." She did not mention that he was part of that statement. _He_ did not exist in her time, at least that she knew of. She had never once felt the pulse of youki other than the ones she had brought there.

"It does not sound very acceptable." Sesshomaru frowned. Why would the world collapse as such? "What caused the land to become so soiled?" Kagome knew he would ask, and she hated to admit it. She hated to admit that his hatred for humans really did have a point.

"We did it. Humans. So involved with inventing things, and making _life better_, we destroyed the planet."

"Foolish. Why would one destroy their home?"

"I don't know. It was long before my time." Kagome answered. Sesshomaru took the answer in stride. A moment passed and Kagome cleared her throat and gave Sesshomaru a nervous look.

"Um, Sesshomaru do you mind if I ask you something personal?" He gave her a raised brow look. "Well I was wondering how you got the cursed with the god's soul. Your mother…" She was interrupted by a harsh snarl and flare of his youki.

"I am sorry, if the question offends you I promise I wasn't intending that." Kagome flushed nervously.

"It was given to me by my mother. Her line was cursed with it many generations ago. Upon my hundredth birthday, I was presented a pelt." Kagome's eyes shot to her a pelt around his shoulders. "This pelt was made to kill any child who housed the god's soul. It would then send the god's soul into the rate of reincarnation. " Kagome gave him a horrified look. With a sigh, Sesshomaru began the tale that he long since buried.

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	15. Tales to Tell

Hello all Caleesci here with another chapter in **Of Slaughter and Salvation**, _Tales to Tell._ Hope you all enjoy!

Sekuya fell upon the ground, fury pounding within her heart. Why would Sesshomaru's long lost mother interfere with her plans? _What _would the former Lady of the West have in objection to her union with her son? Her eyes widened. The miko! The miko must have found her and turned it! It was the only explanation she could come up with!

"Foolish brat! I will tear you limb from limb!"

"Troubles, young youkai?" Sekuya glanced up, her eyes narrowing on the youkai before her. His long chestnut brown hair swayed in the breeze, and his calculating red eyes were gazing upon her almost charmingly.

"Who are you?" Sekuya snapped, standing to face the new comer.

"I am Naraku, and I have come to offer you my assistance."

"Naraku," She muttered. For some reason, the name sounded familiar, though she could not place it.

"And how do you plan to offer me assistance, Naraku?" Naraku held out a black jewel in his hand.

"I have the Shikon no Tama. There are only four pieces missing; one in a boy in my service, two in a bothersome wolf youkai, and one in the possession of a certain _foolish brat _traveling with Sesshomaru. I propose we join together, for you see, that very same miko is a very large thorn in my side. I could help you get what you wish, your lover Sesshomaru, and the chance to kill the miko. And in return, I get the shard of the Shikon no Tama she carries. I require nothing else."

"I do not require help killing the miko from a hanyou, no matter if he is in possession of the Shikon no Tama or not." She bit back arrogantly. He seemed unfazed by her animosity.

"Of that I do not doubt, but believe me when I say you underestimate the miko. It is not her strength that you must fear, but the strength of her allies, your Sesshomaru included. But I know her greatest weaknesses. I know all their weaknesses." He had her now, he knew it.

She glanced down at the ruby round her finger, and found the image of Izanami reflecting back. She was smiling. Sekuya knew her mistress's wish.

"Very well, Naraku. It seems we have an agreement." Naraku smiled, his sinister intentions hidden behind his charm. He held out his arm and Sekuya took it. His form disappeared, taking her with him.

Sekuya looked about the castle she suddenly found herself in. It smelt faintly of miasma, marking Naraku as a poison youkai. She felt a momentary prickle of fear, yet a soft flow of power from the ring calmed her. Izanami would not let something happen to her, of that she was sure.

"So tell me, Sekuya-sama of the East, what do you know of Sesshomaru and his _condition._" He pinned her with a charming smile. Sekuya raised a brow.

"You expect me to give you what I know so freely?" Naraku leaned back, his smile never leaving.

"Very well. I shall share with you some secrets of your miko. She is a reincarnation of a miko by the name of Kikyou, who died fifty years ago. Kikyou was the _lover," _Sekuya noticed the way he seemed to spit the word out as if it were distasteful, "of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama's half brother. She was the Shikon Miko, and held possession of the Shikon no Tama. He sought to take it from her, but she fought him off. She was able to seal him, but not without injury. She perished. Fiftey years later, Kagome unsealed Inuyasha and shattered the Shikon no Tama. I have been dutifully collecting them ever since."

"The Shikon no Tama is said to grant the user one wish." Sekuya said, liking the way his brow furrowed ever so slightly. He must not have been expecting her to know this.

"Indeed. I seek to use the wish to grant me immortality." He stated bluntly. Sekuya leaned back, feeling somewhat confident in her relationship with this man.

"My immortality is already granted through my connection. You see, I am a messenger for the gods. I have been tasked with slaying the miko. She holds him back from fulfilling his destiny of releasing Izanami from the underworld. You see, Sesshomaru contains the soul of a powerful god that was sealed many many years ago. Izanami freed him so that he could extract her vengeance upon her deceitful husband Izanagi. He will then release her from the underworld where she will destroy the other gods. I will be cast as Empress, and Sesshomaru as Emperor. Should you prove as useful to me as you claim, I am sure your immortality can be granted without the use of the Shikon no Tama, and give you the power to change your wish to something else." Naraku smiled wickedly. This woman was going to be easier than he thought. Seeing the smile spread across his face, Sekuya felt her beast purr in delight within her. This man would be easier than she thought.

_Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the water, his gaze off to the distance where the young dragon he had claimed was grazing. Ah Un was his prized possession. It was the kin to Josuke, the greatest dragon he had ever met. Ah Un was a gift for the celebration of his hundredth year since the day of his birth. To youkai, it was a mile marker in his progress to becoming an adult. At this age is when they learned to hunt, to become the great warriors they were destined to be._

_"Son." His father's voice roused him from his thoughts and he turned to him. His father was a great youkai, tall and strong like no other. Sesshomaru knew one day he would surpass him, and make his father proud. He would live by the same code of honor his father held himself to so tightly._

_"Yes father?" Sesshomaru answered respectfully._

_"It is time." Sesshomaru nodded and turned to follow his father. A few steps away stood his mother. She looked as beautiful as always. She had a somewhat reserved look upon her face, and Sesshomaru frowned. His mother seemed sad. Perhaps it was due to this being the day he moved past the age of a boy. His mother took her place beside his father, the two sparing a glance at one another. InuTaisho gave a gruff smile, placing his hand upon Kimikyo's lower back._

_"It will be over soon, Kimi-chan." Sesshomaru heard his father say. Sesshomaru frowned. The group of three came to a stone center, an area of the grounds anyone but a select few were permitted to be. He felt the thrum of magic in the air. The area overlooked the rolling hills of the west, and was kept secluded by the giant willow trees that let their hanging branches act like a drawn curtain. There was a giant stone in the shape of a circle, an exact replica of the moon. Even the soft white glow was reminiscent of the moon, the mark of their kind._

_"Come, Sesshomaru, you must take your place at the center of the moon." His mother said. Sesshomaru did as his mother asked. Standing off to the side he saw his mother's father Sukensu holding a ridiculously long black pelt. He held it with reverence, his eyes fixed on Sesshomaru._

_"As the Gods decree, and so it shall be done. I, Sukensu, eldest of the clan Yoroshiko, carry out thy will. I place this life within your grace, and test his soul against that of our marking." Sesshomaru saw his mother stiffen, her eyes harden. His father looked on, his face impassive. Yet through his keen deception, he saw his father place his arm around his mother. He heard their soft soothing growls. Despite himself, Sesshomaru began to feel fear. His eyes snapped to Sukensu who was approaching him with the black pelt. The thrum of magic that he had felt when entering the cove was coming from that pelt. Sesshomaru watched it approach, his golden eyes beginning to glow. He heard a gasp from his mother, but he was losing his own train of thought. That pelt was going to do something to him. His beast rose up, as if challenging the fight._

_"With the hair of Izanagi, soul of Tsukuyomi's champion, I command thee to show thy true soul!" Sesshomaru felt frozen as he watched Sukensu lift the pelt and place it from his shoulders. He did not notice as the older youkai moved swiftly out of the moon. Time slowed, and his senses became heightened. He could hear the pounding of his mother and father's hearts, the soft whispers from his mother begging,_

_"Please, not my son." His eyes reached up to theirs, and locked. Then it unleashed. The moon stone beneath him glowed and Sesshomaru screamed as pain stronger than any he had ever felt engulfed his body. Kimikyo watched in wide eyes as her son was being killed before her eyes. InuTaisho made to move, but found he could not. _

_ Sesshomaru screamed as the power ripped through his body like thousands of blades. That was the first time he felt it, another being, another entity within his own body. It was this other entities fault that he was suffering! The power of the pelt began to steal his life, his very energy. Golden eyes faded to a brilliant crimson and a snarl worthy of an adult male ripped through the area. The crimson eyes burned with fury, with fire, with rage. A pulse of power seemed to stop the sudden onslaught. Kimikyo, InuTaisho, and Sukensu felt their hearts stop. Was this the god? Was he overcoming the power of the Inukeyu's pelt? It was if there was a calm before the storm for after what seemed like minutes there was an explosion of raw youki that seemed to shatter their senses. Wind whipped about the area so strongly that InuTaisho turned to hold his mate least she be harmed by the force. Sukensu watched in awe, having lived long enough to see two other expulsions of the demon's soul, yet nothing had ever compared to this. _

_"This is my body! This is my soul! I am your better! I am your Alpha!" None heard the furious shouts from Sesshomaru, the wind and youki too strong to penetrate. Yet Sesshomaru's beast unleashed its power to the world, and even though he was nowhere near maturity, the sheer power behind it was godly._

_"You did this to me! You will obey me!" His shout was aimed at the pelt that seemed to be fighting him. With a roar of rage, he forced his own youki into the pelt. The black hairs began to glow and change to white. _

_"I am Sesshomaru! This is my body!" The final roar rose above the noise to be heard faintly by his father. The last expulsion of his power knocked all three adults of their feet before dying down instantly. Slowly, InuTaisho stood, his eyes on the form of his son. Sesshomaru's face was down cast, his hair blocking his face from view._

_"How dare you! How dare you harbor within my son!" InuTaisho was momentarily surprised by the pure hatred in his mate's tone. So surprised, he did nothing as she shot passed him. It wasn't until her claws sliced through Sesshomaru's body that he acted. With a snarl he rushed forward, pulling her off of their son._

_"Kimikyo!" He shouted sternly over her struggling. He could scent her tears._

_"He is a monster! An abomination! The unnamed survived! I will kill him! I have to kill him! You are not my son! You are a monster! I will kill you! You disgust me!" Sesshomaru looked up, his eyes wide with horror._

_"Mother…?"_

_"Shut up! You are nothing, you are vile! I will kill you! You are nothing but an abomination! You are not my son!"_

_"Kimikyo!" InuTaisho shouted. Kimikyo turned, her claws slicing through InuTaisho's face as she slapped him. The fear, the pure terror in her eyes stunned him more than the wound she gave him._

_"That is not our son! That power, that was godly power! The unnamed is free! He will kill us all and the gods will punish us! I will kill him!" She pulled from InuTaisho's grasp and lunged for Sesshomaru once more. InuTaisho gripped her by the back of her hair and threw her backwards, taking a defensive position in front of Sesshomaru._

_"You will not touch him." InuTaisho snarled. Kimikyo stood, Sukensu at her back looking just as fierce._

_"You will let that monstrosity live? You will let that abomination live just to kill us all? He killed our son! InuTaisho that is not Sesshomaru! Our pup is gone!" Kimikyo shouted, the grief and terror in her voice cutting through InuTaisho like a knife. In truth, he did not know what to believe._

_"Mother! Please what have I done?" Sesshomaru pushed passed his father, the pelt upon his shoulder. Kimikyo's eyes widened as she caught sight of the once black pelt now white. She gazed into his eyes, yet for a brief moment, the eyes flashed red. Those were not the eyes of her son._

_"You truly are free! You overpowered Inukeyu's pelt, a talisman of the great Izanagi." Her face lost some of its blood lust, only to be replaced by a cold indifference._

_"The gods will kill him, InuTaisho, we cannot protect him from their wrath."_

_"You are to leave these lands!" Kimikyo's face took on a hurt look, her eyes piercing his._

_"You expel your own mate?" Her words were bit out with cold cruelty, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears._

_"Take your kin and leave. If he is no longer your son, then you are no longer needed here." InuTaisho's cruel voice was like a slap to Kimikyo. Bowing her head, she moved away. She could not ignore the demand of her Alpha. Her form twisted along with Sukensu's and the two took off to the sky in the form of great white beasts. InuTaisho watched her go with a heavy heart._

_"Mother…" Sesshomaru asked, his young mind not understanding what had just transpired. InuTaisho turned to him. Only time would tell if this was truly his son, or if Kimikyo had been right about the unnamed overpowering the pelt._

"She never returned after she tried to kill me. None ever heard from her again, though many searched. Father had thought her dead. To leave one's mate is a great sin to my kind. It means defying the very nature of your beast." Sesshomaru finished. Through it all, his tone had remained impassively cold and distant. Kagome felt a wave of sadness fill her. She leaned back against Sesshomaru.

"That is awful." Kagome whispered, her eyes a little watery. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side.

"In truth, I no longer find it so. She thought I was the unnamed, and in truth her assumption was not wrong. If she had killed me then, many lives would have been spared. The sacrifice of her son would have given thousands of people back their lives."

"Thousands?" Kagome asked quietly.

"This is not a recent development, miko. As you heard, I have been fighting with the unnamed for hundreds of years. Though lately, he has been appearing in greater frequency." Kagome bit her lip, unsure of how to respond to that. Just how many has Sesshomaru killed? Could that be why he was finally succumbing to it? Because he had much more blood staining his soul than she thought. Her heart felt heavy. He was a great man, a great youkai. He did not deserve this.

"I am glad she did not kill you." She said after a few moments. Sesshomaru gave her an odd look. "I mean yeah you tried to kill me a bunch of times, and the unnamed has caused havoc, but that was not you. I am glad _you _were born. I am glad _you _exist. Things would be very different if you weren't around, Sesshomaru-sama." And she truly meant it. Sesshomaru was an enigma, a force, a symbol of honor. And now, that very thing he felt defined him was being pried away from him.

"This Sesshomaru's presence has not increased the good within the world miko. I am a killer, I am a youkai, that is what we are by your definition."

"My definition? How dare…"

"By a _miko_'s definition." He clarified. Kagome's anger fizzled.

"Well I am not your usual miko." She said. "And I do not look at you as a killer. You are a youkai, yes, but deep down Sesshomaru you have a heart."

"Every killer had a heart at one point." He said softly. Kagome felt her heart twist. She was not sure how she could feel it, but she felt the emotions he hid the sadness, the disappointment in himself. He was beginning to fall, beginning the decent to hell. He was losing himself to the unnamed, and it was scaring him. She did not truly grasp how terrifying it was to lose yourself to something so sadistic and murderous. She wished she could show him that it was not _him._ But to his eyes he only saw his failure. He failed to keep the god a bay, and thus the blood of those that had fallen stains him. Kagome had never felt such complete sadness and overwhelming helplessness. It truly broke her heart. Though to anyone else he would appear the stoic and strong daiyoukai, somehow Kagome could see him crumbling.

"Your heart is still there, Sesshomaru, I can feel it beating. See? It is beating in rhythm with mine. You are Sesshomaru-sama of the West, please do not forget that.

"Should I ever forget my name, I will just ask the bothersome miko trailing behind me." Kagome smiled at his attempt at humor. He really was adorable when he was trying to be funny. For that, she ignored his insult and gave him a bright smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama, no matter what happens, I am glad I met you." He felt an unusual warmth spread through him at her words. He was oddly touched by them, and it was a feeling he decided he enjoyed.

Kagome relaxed back against him once again, thinking over his story. She wondered about the woman she had met, the youkai Kimikyo. There had been a sadness about her that she had not really noticed before, but now that she looked back on it she was shocked she missed it. She was a beautiful youkai who had been through so much. Kagome was torn between being angry with her for treating Sesshomaru so cruelly. It was then the words of Kimikyo suddenly coursed through her mind.

_"You know not of what you speak. Go on and bring him back. You will pick up where I left off."_

Pick up where she left off? She doesn't mean… she couldn't possibly mean… There was no way she meant that she wanted her to… She wouldn't do it! She would not kill Sesshomaru!

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	16. When the Mighty Fall

Hello all Caleesci here with another chapterin_**Of Slaughter and Salvation,**__ When the Mighty Fall._ Hope you enjoy it!

_**Thanks to all the readers who have left their thoughts, it makes my day!**_

Inuyasha leaned into the soft wind, enjoying the slight chill it brought. Winter was fast approaching, and he found himself growing wearier. He gazed back at the village where he could see Miroku and Sango sitting with Shippou and Rin. He sighed, knowing that he could not abandon them to go and search for Kagome. Slowly he made his way back to his small group, his hands buried into the sleeves of his haori.

"He is worried." Miroku whispered, trying to keep his voice low so neither the hanyou or the kitsune would hear his words. Sango nodded.

"For good reason." She answered. She cast her gaze to the violet clad man next to her, her eyes still taking on a worried look. He was still nursing his wounds and had not yet fully returned to normal. He seemed more distant than normal. Not once had he even attempted to sneak in a quick grab of her backside. She never thought she would said it, but she was concerned at his respectful behavior. She worked her lower lip between her teeth wishing that Kagome would return soon.

Shippou sat entertaining Rin, a warm smile upon his face. Yet the smile never reached his eyes. He listened to the words spoken by the adults beside him and he felt his own worry double. Why had Kagome left him? Why had she gone with Sesshomaru? He should be there with her. What happens if Sesshomaru loses control again? Could Kagome truly handle him? He was thankful Rin's presence because she constantly reaffirmed that Kagome would be ok.

"Sesshomaru-sama will protect her from anything Shippou-kun! Just you wait and see! She will be back soon with Sesshomaru-sama!" She always said when she noticed the worry in his face. Shippou forced himself to believe her. He gazed off to the north, wondering what Kagome was doing.

Keriku narrowed his dark red eyes, his lip curling back. His gaze was upon the Northern lord who was glaring at him in a harsh cruel way. Kintaru was tall, his skin a soft white with brilliant green eyes. His hair was long, longer than even Sesshomaru's, and as black as coal. He wore a black robe topped with heavy furs. His cheeks and brow were without markings, yet just between the open collar of his robes upon his sternum was the mark of the dragon, a symbol born only to the future daiyoukai of the north.

"You come here to hide his travels, you fool." Keriku crossed his arms over his chest, unfazed by the heated look Kintaru was shooting him.

"You would not have let him pass, lest it be taken as a blight against your _importance_." The lion remarked in a guarded tone. Kintaru hissed, his forked tongue slipping between his fangs. The youkai females that were situated behind Kintaru's throne hissed at the comment against their lord.

"You _dare_ come to my home, and insult _me?_ You are no better than the blood thirsty dog!" Keriku's eyes widened.

"He was unleashed?" Kintaru's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean unleashed? You speak in riddles like your son!" That caught Keriku off guard, and he pinned Kintaru with a harsh stare.

"My son?" A movement to the left caught his attention, and Keriku watched with wide eyes as his son entered, bound by irons. Keriku hissed, his eyes darkening.

"How dare you bind my son!" He snarled harshly.

"Father!" Hiso yelled as he struggled.

"Release him Kintaru! What right do you have to hold the son of your ally like a common criminal!" Keriku's eyes were beginning to burn into the other daiyoukai. Kintaru's own eyes began to swirl with crimson, his fangs bared.

"I found him on the northern ends of my territory at a village that had been masacured! Explain to me, Keriku, why _your_ son was on _my_ territory without _my_ knowledge!" Kintaru shouted. Keriku looked to his son, his eyes confused. Why was his son there? He was supposed to be training in the eastern range with his army. Hiso bowed his head, his eyes filled with shame.

"I defied you father, I came to the north to see… to see…" His voice broke, and a wave of sadness filled the area. "I came to see a woman, a hanyou." Silence met the room. "She lived at the village, I… she… I was going to mate her." Keriku inhaled and regarded his son quietly.

"Father, it was Sesshomaru, you have to believe me! I mean it was him, but it wasn't!"

"I know, Hiso." Keriku said softly. Kintaru let a feral growl escape him.

"Explain this, Keriku!" Keriku's eyes met Kintaru's, not bothering to hide the fury and disgust.

"Sesshomaru is cursed with the soul of a banished god." He began. As Keriku spoke Kintaru listened to the epic tale of the gods and he could not suppress the fear that began to grow.

Brown eyes took in their surroundings. Her lips tilted upwards in an arrogant smirk. Taking a few steps along the sandy beach, she felt a thrill of excitement course through her body. She turned to the man beside her, giving him a sultry smile.

"I must say, your methods of travel are quite handy." Naraku gave her a charming look, his head bowing as he graciously accepted her compliment.

"I am glad you find me so useful, Sekuya-sama." She seemed to near purr at his praise. She turned, her eyes going to the mountain peak that was slowly being consumed by clouds.

"They will be here soon, I would think. Are you sure this stone of yours will truly mask our scent?" Naraku nodded.

"Do not fret, Sesshomaru will not scent us at all. Now where is this cavern you spoke of?" Naraku was eager to locate this cavern. Perhaps this talisman she spoke of was something similar to the Shikon no Tama? He inwardly grinned at the prospect. His powers would grow exponentially, and then he would take that ring on the little lioness's finger and release the goddess himself.

"Come, it is this way." She said in a devious tone, her heart filling with the thought of revenge. They would capture the little whore of a miko the second she laid her hands upon that third talisman. Then Sekuya could make sure that Sesshomaru's destiny was not interrupted by the filthy human. Her eyes glimmered with the prospect of plunging her own claws into the miko's body, and feeling her life drain.

Despite the power Naraku had, he found that he grew tired after flying through the woods and he was forced to walk with Sekuya. An hour into their journey, they heard a great roar of pain in the distance. Sekuya turned quickly, her eyes widening.

"We must hurry!" She hissed, turning back to her companion. Naraku scowled as she ran ahead of him. He moved after her, annoyance tickling his thoughts.

Kagome leaned over against Josuke's neck. The wind circled around his great head and lifted her hair into the sky. She closed her eyes as the wind caressed her. She let a slow smile spread over her lips. Kagome had seldom experienced the feeling she was feeling now. The odd sense of freedom she felt atop this magnificent beast was breath taking. Now that she was sure the water was not raging below her, for the sun reflected on the now calm waters.

"Neh Josuke I am so very jealous. I wish I could fly." She said to him as she lifted her arms and closed her eyes. She heard a soft snort from the dragon. She cast a quick glance back to Sesshomaru. He was silent, his eyes still and vacant as though he were no longer there. Kagome inwardly sighed, feeling a small bit of sadness creep up. If it were possible for the almighty lord to be even more withdrawn, then he was. Kagome could not help but feel as though he was slipping away. She signed and looked forward. The outline of their destination came to view.

"Sesshomaru-sama look!" She called back to him. He glanced ahead seeing the darkened skies that loomed above the small island. The wind was picking up and the chill on the air was palpable. Reaching back he pulled a cloak from the pack. Leaning forward he gently pulled Kagome back to him. A light blush tinged her cheeks as the fur cloak was put about her.

"There is a storm rolling overhead, we will most likely encounter snow." Kagome looked out over the water, leaning into his embrace. The end to their journey lay there just before their eyes. Kagome let out a small gasp, a feeling arising upon her senses.

"Sessho..."

"A barrier." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. A shimmer of white appeared beside Sesshomaru, visible only to the daiyoukai's gaze.

"_Josuke must land! He cannot fly into the northern territories. I had thought the gods would have let it down seeing as it no longer protected the unnamed."_ Sesshomaru snarled in frustration, making the young woman in front of him jump in surprise.

"Land Josuke!" The dragon cast a confused look upon his master. "Now!" Sesshomaru snarled, though it was too late. The mighty dragon hit the barrier, and sparks shot through the air. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome, leaping backwards. The youki gathered beneath his feet and he shot to the ground. Landing somewhat roughly with the miko in his arms, Sesshomaru looked up to Josuke. The dragon was roaring in pain, the white sparks seeming to electrocute him. His body suddenly lurched backwards and began to fall. Sesshomaru all but dropped the miko into the soft sand of the beach. As his body lifted off into the sky with a harsh growl, it began to swirl with youki. Kagome watched in awe, for it was only the second time she had ever seen him transform. The first she had been running for her life so she had not truly noticed the beauty of it. The massive inu managed to position himself under the falling dragon and took the brunt of the fall. Kagome noticed the trails of blood that could just barely be seen dripping down the dragon's hide.

"Josuke!" She picked up the skirt of her kimono, the hood of her cloak falling back in her frantic pace towards the two massive youkai. She could not contain the tears as they slipped down her cheeks, the worry etched on her face and filling her scent. She threw herself upon the ground, coming to rest just beside Josuke's massive head. She placed her hands gently on his scales. One silver eye opened and gazed at her.

"Oh Josuke." She whispered. She lay her head upon his neck, feeling fear creep within her. His youki was weakening quickly and she was terrified. Sesshomaru was unsure of what to do. Josuke had been around for as long as he had ever known. He had been the mount of his sire. Slowly, he laid his hand upon the dragon's hide.

"Sesshomaru he is not dying is he? Please tell me he isn't dying?" She could not help the soft sobs that escaped. Sesshomaru said nothing, though if she had not been crying she would have heard a soft growling, almost sounding like a whine. Josuke's youki was fading faster and faster.

"Please Sesshomaru, help him!" Her soft plea was broken by her tears, and Sesshomaru was unsure how to respond to it.

"There is nothing this Sesshomaru can do." Though it had been issued as a statement, the tone was filled with a small sense of honest shock. Josuke's silver eye was still gazing at the miko.

"_Go."_ The voice echoed like a soft breeze in the wind, making both almost glare.

"No!" Kagome was the first to respond, a fierce gaze overcoming her face. Josuke's silver eye narrowed.

"_You must."_ Kagome clamped her eyes shut, her hands gripping to fists.

"How can we leave you? You protected me! You saved us, both of us! How can you expect us to leave you to die? Isn't that why we are one this quest? To save lives?" She leaned forward, her hands resting upon his scales one again.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow you to die." Sesshomaru said in a hard voice. A sudden snarl made Kagome jump back as Josuke began to rise, his massive head swinging around to stare at Sesshomaru. Sharp fangs were bared.

"_Go you foolish pup!"_ Sesshomaru jumped, narrowly avoiding the massive wing as it whirled in his direction. "_Storm comes, the miko will perish. Go now!"_ Large fangs snapped near where Sesshomaru had stood not even a second before.

"Stop! Please!" Kagome cried, confusion and fear filling her. The vicious sounds from Josuke were making her heart pound faster, hysteria beginning to set in. She leaned forward on her hands and knees, her eyes wide and filled with her anguish. "You're going to hurt yourself more! Please stop Josuke! Please!" Kagome was so lost in her oblivious fear that she never saw the tail of the raging dragon drawing ever closer. Sesshomaru leapt towards her, his hands coming around her middle, before pulling her up and out of harms way. His eyes were glowing crimson, his fangs bared at the dragon.

"Sessh.."

"_Get out of here! Do not throw everything away!"_ Sesshomaru snarled, his beast beginning to take over. Kagome thrashed against him when she realized that the inu was indeed moving away.

"Sesshomaru we can't! We can't leave him! He will die!" Her shouts fell upon deaf ears, and soon she gave way to sobs. Sesshomaru did not halt his actions, instead he kept his pace at a furious pace. His crimson eyes kept glancing to the sky, noticing the clouds moving closer in the distance. His lip lifted in a slight snarl. They would be cutting it very close. The storm was quickly approaching them and he needed to reach the cavern before it hit. The young miko had finally given up her struggles and lay against him. The great sadness rolled off of her in waves, and he found that the scent displeased him. Leaning down, he nuzzled against her cheek, a soft rumbling within his throat. Kagome ignored it, and instead turned to cry softly into the soft fur of the cloak she wore.

It was a few hours into their journey that a soft rumble from the miko's stomach drew Sesshomaru's attention. As he thought on it, he was sure that the miko was more than likely tired, especially since she had not rested or eaten since their _intimate_ ordeal earlier that day. It had been a very emotion strung day for the little woman, and he was sure she needed the rest. He once again looked up at the clouds. His calculating eyes surveyed them, his nose scenting the air. They had a very limited amount of time. Their break needed to be quick.

He came to a stop at a small stream. The water was deep enough to have some fish for the miko to eat. Placing her at the base of a tree, where she instantly curled up and continued her grieving, Sesshomaru turned back to the stream. His crimson eyes had vanished, leaving the gold in its wake. Sesshomaru moved within the water rand remained still. A large fish was in the distance and Sesshomaru waited until it drew closer. As the plump fish came close to his claw, he moved upwards quickly, pulling the unlucky critter from its home. A quick pierce of his claw to the end ceased the animal's movements. He turned his gaze back to the miko, who had gotten up to relieve herself when he had begun to fish. She was now dutifully placing sticks in the center of the clearing, intent on making a small fire. He was momentarily surprised when after on a few minutes and spark roared to life and a small flame began to spread. She gazed up at him and Sesshomaru noticed rather uncomfortably that her eyes were swollen and red.

Kagome ate the fish he gave her quietly. Neither had spoken a word to the other. Sesshomaru kept glancing over the clouds and scenting the air, which if Kagome had not just abandoned a friend to die, she would have found it somewhat amusing.

"We must go." Kagome nodded, placing down the remnants of her fish. She did not feel that hungry anyways. She cast a sad glance in the direction of the beach, wondering if Josuke was still alive. Sesshomaru began to walk in the northern direction. He knew they could not just walk for long, but he knew the miko needed time to take to gather herself. She was grieving, as was he.

Josuke had been a pillar of strength, something that had just always _been_. The thought of him dying was wrong. He was ancient, older than even his own sire. Josuke had been tamed by Inu no Taisho in his youth, something that was difficult to do. Dragon youkai like Josuke were rare. Though they had a human form, they seldom used it. They were the truest of dragons that roamed this land, and were wise and loyal to the one that could tame them. It left an incredibly bitter taste within his mouth to leave the youkai as he did, but Josuke had been right. The storm that was brewing was severe, and they would not have made it if they had stayed by the dying youkai's side. Despite the fact that it made sense, Sesshomaru still felt a heavy weight settle upon him. Though he made not have physically killed the dragon, he had let him to his death. How much more deaths would be upon his head before this was through? Sesshomaru could only wonder.

Sesshomaru once again looked into the sky and found that the dark clouds were now overhead. There was a creeping chill in the air that made even him cold. He gazed back at the miko, noticing that she had pulled the cloak about her form. He could only see the breath coming from beneath the hood. Stopping, he turned and lifted her easily, earning a soft gasp from her in the process.

"We must make haste." He said. "The storm will be upon this island soon. We must reach the cavern. Inukeyu tells me it is just up ahead." Kagome felt relief flood her body. Perhaps they could get back to Josuke in time. Sesshomaru's speed began to pick up. She was startled to see the beginning signs of snow as it drifted lazily down from the sky. Then she felt it. The pull was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was not quite like the feeling she got when sensing shards of the Shikon no Tama, for it was not quite as strong. However it was as if it were calling out to her, like a song on the wind to lure her to it.

"Sesshomaru!" She whispered as if in reverence. "I can feel it. I can sense the third talisman." He leapt over a large boulder, the cavern coming almost instantly into sight. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. The unnamed was rousing within him, as if he sensed the item that would lead to his demise so close. The miko seemed oblivious to his struggles, her mind so focused on the pull of the talisman.

"Miko…" He said, his tone warning. She turned to him in confusion before she suddenly felt herself flying through the air. She hit the ground hard, crying out at a sickening _crack_. She turned and saw Sesshomaru held by white bands of power.

"_Go Kagome! He cannot enter here, for he houses the unnamed god's spirit! Get the third talisman, he is beginning to surface!"_ Michuru's voice called to her from within her soul. Kagome struggled to stand, her ankle bent at an awkward angle. When she could not, she resorted to pulling herself quickly along, crawling towards the cave. It was so strong. The pulsing power was incredible, as though it had been made just for her. It was buried, but she could still feel it. She began to dig at the earth like a dog, clawing and crying, desperate to get to it. Even now she could feel Sesshomaru's youki flaring violently, the same as it always did when he fought the god within. She knew not how long she dug into the hard cold ground, and she never noticed that he fingers were raw and bleeding from hitting the rocks and sediment. All she could focus on was the diadem, which now sparkled before her eyes. Her hands came in contact with it, and she was surprised to find that it was hot to the touch. It flared brightly, making Kagome gasp. The light shot to her head where she could suddenly feel a burning sensation. She cried out, gripping her head. It was as if the diadem was being burned into her skin. Yet as quickly as the pain began, so too did it end. Blinking, she looked at her now empty hands. Her fingers reached up and found the diadem dangling upon her head. Sparing no time to ponder just what the hell was going on, she turned to Sesshomaru, crawling once more.

Kagome's ankle dragged painfully in the earth and her fingers were bloody and torn, but her gaze was on Sesshomaru. His body was still being held by the violent white sparks, the same sparks that had attacked Josuke. Sesshomaru was gritting his teeth, his eyes kept shut.

"Sesshomaru!" She called out to him. His eyes opened, and golden eyes that occasionally flickered red locked on her. His gaze suddenly grew hot, his eyes widening. Kagome saw rage, fury, fear, glimmering in their depths. It hit her like a ton of bricks, the pull of the Shikon no Tama. That could only mean one thing. She turned behind her, fear and desperation clouding her scent.

"Naraku!"

His breathing was heavy and labored. His eyes were closed to block out the fading light. The sun was setting, and soon night would fall upon the island. Josuke briefly wondered if he would live long enough to see the sun go down and the lovely moon rise. He was not sure, but he very much doubted it. That barrier had caused him the greatest agony he had every felt, and even now he could feel the pulses of the barrier's energy thrumming through his body like electrical impulses. Josuke lay upon the beach once more, positive now that the pup would not return. He hated having to attack the miko, but he knew Sesshomaru would not have left if he had not. In truth, her heartfelt tears had touched his old soul in a way that he had not felt in many long centuries. Her deep concern, those kind and grieving eyes, her soft sobs and gentle caresses; they were thoughts that would guide him peacefully into the afterlife. He would say now that if he had encountered the gentle soul in the lands of his home, he would have taken to her immediately. Yet when she had come, he could see she had already been claimed by the pup of his master. A soft inward smile spread across his mind. How closely the pup followed in his father's steps. It was a compliment, and an insult. Inu no Taisho had been a great youkai, none could argue against that. But the man had his own short comings, and Josuke was privy to them all. It was a shame the old coot could not be here now to see the life he had left his son too.

A particular sharp shooting pain traveled through his body, and he could not contain the painful growl that escaped him. He could smell the blood that had soaked in the sand around his beaten body. Josuke vision began to blur, and his eyes began to flutter. In the face of his death, Josuke had many thoughts flashing through his mind. _Would Sesshomaru succeed? Would this world join him in death shortly? Would he enter the afterlife, only to be greeted by the young miko's smile? _He certainly hoped not. He prayed the miko would live on, and that she would save his master before he lost himself in the blood of his actions. He wished with all his being. As his eyes began to close, life fading from him at last, he saw a blurred vision of large white paws walking across the beach.

"_Inu… no Taisho… my master… you have come… for me, "_

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	17. Path Of Blood

Hello all Caleesci here with ANOTHER chapter in **Of Slaughter and Salvation, **_Path of Blood._ I know, a quick update eh? Its a little shorter than normal but meh I really wanted to get this out. Hope you all enjoy!

Kagome felt as though she were drowning in her fear and her panic. His cool, arrogant red eyes were laughing at her.

"Foolish human did not even sense us." Sekuya stepped from behind Naraku, a triumphant smirk on her lips. Her gaze flickered to Sesshomaru, who was snarling in fury. The sparks about his person grew stronger as he fought them.

Kagome began to back up, hoping to reach Sesshomaru quickly, but was forced to stop when small dainty hands clasped around her injured ankle. Kagome cried out as she was roughly pulled back. Tears came to her eyes. They had come so far, and now it was all for nothing! Sekuya watched in satisfaction as the miko struggled.

"You deserve this, you vile creature, and with Izanami's protection, your pathetic miko tricks will not work on me." Sekuya snarled. Kagome struggled anew, anger beginning to replace her fear.

"You are so blinded by your jealousy you can't even realize that if you kill me, Sesshomaru will _still_ want nothing to do with you!" Kagome snapped. "And now you ally with him? With Naraku? He will betray you, and destroy you!" Naraku tilted his head to the side, a snide expression settling over his features. Sekuya snarled, her hands reaching out to grip Kagome around her neck. Sesshomaru growled harshly, making even Sekuya jump slightly.

"Shut your trap you filthy human whore!" Kagome felt the claws tighten around her throat and her ability to breathe was cut off. Her hands came to touch Sekuya's but could only stare in fright as her miko energy seemed not to harm the woman. Brown eyes lit up with glee. "Your powers are useless bitch. You will die."

"Not yet, my overzealous comrade." Naraku's smooth voice interjected. "We have need of her yet." Sekuya tossed Kagome at Naraku's feet, and her mask of boredom slipped back onto place.

"Take her then, though you agreed she was mine to kill." The last part was said as a hard reminder. Kagome was quickly losing consciousness. Her gaze latched on to Sesshomaru's form, her hand weakly reaching for him.

"Sess…ho…ma…ru" It was hardly a whisper, yet the daiyoukai heard in none the less.

Sesshomaru fought against the barrier with all the strength he had, yet the damn thing would not budge.

"_It is the magic of the gods you idiot, even you cannot best them!"_ Sesshomaru ignored the voice of Inukeyu, choosing instead to concentrate on getting out of the damn barrier. Her quiet whisper only served to further his ambition.

"Sesshomaru, my love." Sekuya's voice was laced with seduction, a soft gaze on her face full of admiration. She came to stand before him, just out of reach of his claws. With the barrier holding him at its mercy, he could do nothing as she reached out to trail her claws down his front. The cloth gave way, baring his bare chest to her hungry gaze. She nipped her fangs at him, her lust spiking.

"You have a job to do, Sesshomaru, and Izanami commands it of you." Sesshomaru was powerless at the sudden intrusion of power into his person. His golden eyes closed in pain. A harsh snarl tore from his throat. As his breathing calmed, his eyes opened.

"Izanami always did like sending me beautiful women to release me." His silken voice was not truly his. The white power of the gods released him. He reached up, tracing a claw over her lip. "And what a beautiful woman you are, Sekuya." He purred. Sekuya leaned into his touch, her brown eyes swimming with victory.

"You must go, my love, and complete Izanami's bidding. Then she will create a world where the two of us will reign over them all." Nanashi let a feral grin spread over his lips. Roughly he gripped Sekuya's hair and smashed his lips to hers. The kiss was brutal, unforgiving, and harsh. Sekuya moaned into his harsh embrace, her own claws digging into his flesh, drawing blood.

"Keep the miko alive, Sekuya until I return. She will be the last offering to Izanami, her blood shall unleash the great Goddess, and it will be her blood that brings forth the destruction of this world." Sekuya purred and nodded, her eyes heavy with lust.

"Take this, my love, for Izanami would wish for you to have it. It will keep you in control, Sesshomaru will be forever locked away." She slipped the ruby ring from her finger, and Nanashi felt the rush of power within. A cruel smile twisted over his face. He yanked her back towards him, his lips bruising hers once more. Finally, the power to overcome the vile inuyoukai. Nanashi pulled away from the temptress, his form flickering from view.

From within the confines of his own mind, Sesshomaru roared out his rage. He needed to get back to Kagome! She had the talisman! She could end this if he could just be strong! But the second that ring had been placed upon his finger, Sesshomaru could do nothing. It was as if his strength was lost to him. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt the stirrings of despair. He had not been strong enough. It was over. He had lost himself. He would become a monster. A slaughterer. An Executioner. He was a failure, a disgrace to the blood of his father. Sesshomaru had never felt as much shame that filled him now. Kagome was going to die, and it would be his claws that took her life. He was filled with agony, with shame, with fury, with fear. Any life he could take, but not hers. Images of her flashed through his mind like a bombardment of torture. Images of her gentle face, her sweet smile, her enchanting eyes, they were all like knives digging into her skin.

"_Just wait, Sesshomaru, and imagine the feel of your claws slicing through her throat, her blood coating your body. I will bath in her blood, and with her sacrifice I shall revive the great Izanami."_ Nanashi's taunting voice was like salt to the wounds, and Sesshomaru had nowhere to unleash his fury. He was trapped forever in his own body. He suddenly cursed his father, for sparing his existence. If only his mother had killed him that day, then Kagome… then Kagome would live. With that thought, the last of Sesshomaru's control slipped. The daiyoukai was lost amidst the memories of his failures.

His crimson eyes scouted the area as he flew overhead. His powers were returning like never before. He glanced at the ring on his finger, a cruel smile covering over his face. The ring was of Izanami's blood, and it was feeding her strength into him.

"_Kill them, my champion. Kill them all." _The whisper was like a caress of a lover, and Nanashi was urged forward. He knew that Keriku was at the Northern Lord's castle, so to avoid confrontation Sesshomaru headed in a different direction. After all, would it not be best for him to begin with his _own_ territories first? Nanashi felt a cruel sense of amusement fill him. Now Sesshomaru would truly know what it was to suffer.

Boot clad feet touched down upon the ground. Crimson eyes were masked by silver hair. It was not his original destination, but the desire to kill was becoming painful. It was a quiet, but large human village at the beginning of his territory. His grin spread as he heard a voice calling out to him.

"You there! Who are…? Youkai!" The man shouted, drawing attention from the other guards. Sesshomaru's claws twitched with the itch to kill. He lifted his gaze, his crimson eyes filling with bloodlust. Without warning, he struck. The first man did not even get a chance to raise his weapon before the claws tore through his throat. His eyes were wide in surprise, the life already having left them. Nanashi's movements were fast and precise, taking one foe down upon the next. In a matter of minutes, seven bodies lay before him, their blood staining his body. Nanashi let out a laugh, the insanity punctuating each echo. He could hear the reinforcements on their way, and he was eager to meet them.

As the screams and shouts rose higher into the air, people started coming from their homes. Men were slaughtered at their doors, their families watching on in horror. He spared no one, no woman, no child. The blood spilt that night would become a stain upon the earth, a mark of his presence. And during his slaughter, Nanashi could only laugh as the daiyoukai slipped further and further within his own insanity.

"They die for you Sesshomaru! They die because you cannot stop me! You disappoint them, you disappoint the gods, and even worse, you disappoint your foolish father!" The humans did not ponder the youkai's wicked words, for they were crouching in terror, praying that the youkai would not find them. But find them he did, and he punished them wickedly for attempting to hid from their fate. They needed to die! All of them! Numbers be damned! He would kill them all! In the name of Izanami, in the name of the one he had lost, he would kill them all! If they ran, he tracked them down, if they tried to fight, he defeated them with a single blow. His laughter was the last sound they heard as they slipped to the afterlife.

As the sun rose over the valley, Nanashi stood at the edge of his battlefield, the piles of corpses behind him. He was shaking, his laughter bubbling from within. Madness had taken over. His body was covered in the blood of his victims, their flesh embedded in his claws. Raising his arms to the heavens, Nanashi roared with laughter, mocking the gods.

"You have failed! You have failed! I will kill you too! Just you wait, you vile beasts, I will kill you as well!" His laughter continued into the waking dawn. And so he moved to the next village, then the next, and then the next.

For three days and two nights, Nanashi moved onwards. In his path he left a wake of death and blood. In his wake he left naught but destruction. He grew closer and closer to his home, the fortress of the West. This is where he would make his final stand. This is where the daiyoukai within would crumble and surrender. He would slaughter them all, everyone the daiyoukai had known. He would assume control of this body. All would bow to the power he possessed. He would bring the heavens crashing down to the mortal plane, and he would kill the gods that dared to imprison him so long ago. He would have his revenge, and nothing could stop him.

Long lashes parted to reveal enchanting blue eyes. The room she was in was bare. She moved her stiff body, noticing with fear that thick chains bound her wrists. Confusion came first, her eyes scanning the room as if trying to bring it to her memories. Suddenly her memory crashed back down to her. Sesshomaru! What had happened? Where was she?

"Naraku!" She whispered. Kagome tried to move, but the chains were limiting her movements. She shifted her feet, wincing at the slight soreness of her ankle. Her eyes snapped to the appendage, shocked at what she saw. She vividly remembered breaking it, so how could it be healed? Given it was still a bit sore, but nowhere near what it should have been.

"_It is the talisman." _Michuru's whisper was somewhat comforting to her, and made her feel less alone. "_It has healed you, but it has taken quite a bit of your energy to do so. You have been unconscious for a few days."_ Kagome winced. A few _days?_ How close did Sekuya get to strangling her?

"Where is Sesshomaru?" She whispered, trying to keep her voice low.

"_He…He is gone."_ Kagome winced, knowing full well what the spirit meant. Tears pricked her eyes. She had failed once again.

"Well well well, if it isn't the precious miko." The cruel tone of the hanyou reached her ears. Naraku slipped from the shadows, his crimson gaze upon her. He had that sickening twisted smile that gave her the chills. He tilted his head to the side, gazing at her with a mocking look. "Welcome."

"What did you do to Sesshomaru!" She snapped. Naraku gave a soft chuckle.

"Such passion, little one, for a stoic youkai lord? Why he is off slaughtering any poor soul in the Western lands. If he continues, he will reach his fortress by nightfall. I wonder how much of the west will be stained with blood when he is through." Kagome felt as though someone had stolen her breath and stopped her heart.

"_Sesshomaru," _She thought quietly, letting her eyes fall closed to keep the tears at bay. Naraku moved closer.

"To think that after all those years pining after the hanyou, you would give up so easily and chase after the brother. Such a character, little miko, I must say you have provided me with much entertainment over the years." Kagome tried to ignore him, instead choosing to focus on her memories. Perhaps there was some indication as to where she was? She bit her lower lip knowing that wherever they were, Naraku more than likely had their scent sealed. She did not know how, but that seemed to be one of his greatest abilities. That, and staying alive when the entire world wished him dead.

"You disgust me." She said simply, yet with as much hatred as she could muster. Naraku only chuckled.

"I do not doubt that, little miko. I have something to show you." He lifted the near complete jewel, the blackened orb seeming to glow mockingly at her. "You see it is only missing a single shard, a single shard that currently is residing in a boy." Kagome fought to keep her fear down, but the smirk that slipped onto his face told her she had failed.

"You will not win. Sesshomaru will fight him, and then he will tear you apart." She bit at him, though if she were honest she would admit that it sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that more than she was trying to convince him of it.

"Is that so, little miko? Can you not see that you have already lost? I have located Kohaku and the undead priestess, therefore I now know where the last shard is. I leave now little miko to find it. Once I have the power of the Shikon no Tama, even Sesshomaru cannot stop me." He all but laughed. Kagome bit her tongue, a plan forming within her mind. Naraku leaned down closer to her, his lips lifting upwards. "Do not worry, miko, for after Sesshomaru kills your friends, he will be coming for you." Kagome pulled against her chains, wanting nothing more than to claw his face to ribbons. He pulled away, that cruel laughing face never dropping. She swore she could still hear his laughter echoing as he left the room.

"Michuru." Kagome whispered as quietly as she could. The priestess's soul moved to the surface from within her. She felt the miko surge within her and take control of her body. The odd feeling of losing control washed over her, and Kagome felt the sensation of her body acting upon the will of another. It was a feeling that she had far too much experience with in her opinion. She felt the wisps of her miko powers spreading out over the area as Michuru concentrated.

"_The house is surprisingly vacant, though I can sense the lioness on the edges of my range. It could give us an adequate head start, that is if we can get out of these chains."_ Something about it felt like a trap, but Kagome had no better idea. She was not the type that just sat there waiting to die, and she could count on Sesshomaru or Inuyasha to come save her this time. Kagome felt the priestess receding and found her body obeying her once again. Turning to the first chain, she scrunched her hand up as thin as it could go. Counting to ten she yanked her hand through, biting her lip to keep from crying out as the shredded a layer of skin. Without giving herself time for the pain to truly set it, she mirrored the exact movements on the other side. She did not pay attention to the sudden feeling of weakness in her hands, or notice that bits of the flesh were tinged a soft black before the blood gushed over it. Standing, Kagome made her break for freedom. Her ankle still mildly throbbed, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. This was about survival, and no sore ankle was going to keep her from it. The thought that it was too easy never struck Kagome's mind. As she stepped outside of her fortress, the open field was like a welcoming beacon to her. She could see the tree line in the far distance. If she could just make to that tree line, she would be set. It couldn't be more than a mile away. She ran. She ran as fast as her wounded body would allow her. She was so close.

"_Kagome!"_ Michuru shouted within her urgently. Kagome grit her teeth. She could feel it too. Sekuya was coming for her.

Kagome turned against her better judgment, throwing a look over her shoulder. Her fear nearly immobilized her. Sekuya was already here, a joyful yet sadistic grin on her beautiful face.

"_We cannot outrun her!"_ Michuru told her and Kagome knew it was true. Swirling to a stop, Kagome stopped to face Sekuya, her powers burning under the surface.

"She is immune to our powers!_" _Kagome reminded her. Michuru swarmed upwards, and Kagome felt her take control. "_I will fight her, but you must give me all control Kagome, do you understand?"_ Kagome nodded and she felt her consciousness pushed back once again.

"Well, little miko, it would seem that you have a death wish." Sekuya's voice was smug, and her claws twitched at her side. Michuru noticed the way Sekuya's body seemed tense, ready to spring into action at any moment. It was her signal. Sekuya leapt with great power, the muscles lining her body rippling in a display of strength. With grace Kagome knew she herself did not possess, Michuru maneuvered her body out of harms way. Sekuya was faster than she thought, and she felt a claw graze her side. The cut was deep, but it seemed not to affect Michuru at all. Kagome, on the other hand, felt the pain burning hotly through her body.

"You are fast, I will give you that, but you are nothing compared to me." With that, Sekuya attacked again. Michuru dodged as many of the attacks as she could, but this human body was vastly different from her kami created one.

"_She is stronger than I anticipated, how could she be resistant!" _Michuru cursed as once again a clawed hand slipped passed her defense and sent her flying. Michuru dropped to the ground, crouching low. One hand was flat against the earth, the other was in front of her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were moving in a quiet chant. Sekuya's claw descended upon her, the look of victory flashing in her eyes. There was a brilliant explosion of light and Sekuya's body was thrown into the air. The purification powers ate away at her youki, and she noticed that she was no longer immune.

"_The ring! She had given it to Sesshomaru!" _Michuru exclaimed. That was what had made her immune, and now she no longer wore it. Michuru felt herself weaken and Kagome return to the forefront once more. That last spell had taken nearly all the strength the spirit contained. Kagome groaned as she was given her body back, the full agony of her wounds taking her breath away. How was she going to run in such pain? Kagome's thoughts died the instant she felt the release of youki. Sekuya's form exploded in rage, her body swelling in size.A twisted form of a giant lioness now stood before her, snarling in feline fury. Her claws dug into the dirt and muscles flexed under the coarse fur. Long sharp teeth were bared with a painful promise. Kagome felt fear strengthen. Without Michuru's guidance, Kagome stood no chance. She could only watch in horror as the lioness surged toward her. As the vile beast drew closer, her mouth open for the attack, Kagome wished she could see Sesshomaru just once more. As if in response to her plea, a terrible and savage roar signaled a third combatant had joined the fray.

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	18. The Killer of the West

Hello all Caleesci here with ANOTHER chapter in **Of Slaughter and Salvation,**_ The Killer of the West. _Hope you enjoy it!

His sapphire body blotted the sun from the sky, the roar of rage harsh and filled with the intent to kill. His silver eyes were blazing with hate, its fangs glistening with his saliva. His claws were out and poised to crush his foe. His massive body collided with the lioness with such force Kagome was sure Sekuya would be crushed under the dragon's weight. Its large black wings seemed to flap wildly, making the wind dance about the field. Kagome stumbled backwards, her mouth wide, her heart hammering. It was Josuke!

Large jaws crushed down upon the back of the lioness. Her ears flattened against her head, her body twisting to try and latch her claws into the flesh of her attacker. The large head of the dragon easily forced the smaller youkai to the ground, its own claws coming to dig into its victims flesh. The roars from the fighting youkai seemed to make the ground shake and tremble. The lioness managed to swipe at the dragon's face, making it jump back to avoid injury. Sekuya moved, her massive form taking on a defensive stance. She hissed at the dragon, baring her fangs in fury. The massive beast was known to her, had _been _hers. The dragon's leathery black wings spread and the powerful beast lifted into the air to attack. Its massive claws crashed down upon the lioness once more, ripping into its flesh. Sekuya's jaws closed around the dragon's arm, biting harshly. The dragon snarled and she felt the stirrings of its hot breath. With a desperate leap, the lioness jerked herself free, the torn flesh sending a sharp shooting pain through her. She narrowly avoided the burst of fire that escaped its jaws, catching only her tail. The most intense pain she had ever felt shot through her as her tail was burned under the intense heat.

Sekuya backed away, her crimson eyes darting from the edge of the trees and back to the dragon. He was closing in on her, and she attempted to crouch back into a defensive position. Her body hurt worse than she could have ever known. Now more than ever she sought the aide of her goddess, yet without the ring she had no connection.

"_Vile traitor"_ She cursed at him, her voice echoing within his thoughts. A violent and malicious look came into his gaze and Sekuya hissed.

"_Is this how you greet death?"_ With that, he lunged. The roar that sounded from the battlefield reminded Kagome of movies with dinosaurs. It was harsh and furious, making Kagome tremble in fear. Though she knew his rage was not against here, the bloodshed she was witnessing was beyond her grasp.

The attack was brutal, and even now she could see blood lining both combatants, but the chunks of flesh hanging from Sekuya's body was enough to declare the soon to be victor. The lioness was attempting to escape, but the dragon's fangs found her once more, though this time there would be no dislodging. With a vicious shake of his head, The lioness gave a final roar, her form shifting with a glow.

Kagome watched in wide eyes as Sekuya's battered form collapsed upon the ground, her human form returning. Standing over her, Josuke bellowed out his roar of victory for all to hear. His silver eyes then landed on Kagome and his massive wings picked him into the air once more. He glided gracefully over to her, landing just a few feet away. Kagome could only watch with tearful eyes. He was alive! Josuke was alive! She felt as though a weight had been lifted, a stone crushing her heart dislodged. His form then melted down the one he showed to very few. He stood before her, his sapphire hair blowing in the wind, his silver eyes still shining from his victory. His body was covered in scratches and marks, yet he was unprepared when the tiny miko launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly as she wept. His arms lifted and came about her shoulders.

"How? I saw you!" She sobbed into his chest. She felt a rumble of his laughter.

"I had an unexpected savior." He whispered to her. He heard her sob a muffled _who_ but he did not elaborate.

"The master is not here. Come, we must go to him." He said as he stroked her hair. He felt her nod against, then she pulled away.

"What about your wounds? And what about her?" Kagome asked, peeking out over his arm to where the crumbled battered form of Sekuya still lay.

"I do not doubt she will recover, though it will take time."He remarked dryly. "As for my wounds, I will be fine. We must stop the master." His body grew hot and he began to back away. His form began to ripple and grow. His youki erupted about him, and once more he was the impressive dragon. With a determined, albeit teary smile, Kagome climbed atop of him. With the beat of his powerful wings he took to the skies, heading west.

Sekuya lay in a pool of her blood, her body filled with more pain than she had ever felt. She could not move, could not breathe.

"Ku ku ku, you did not wish to listen to my plans." The smooth voice spoke, making Sekuya inwardly seethe. How dare he watch from the shadows!

"Trai...tor!" She whispered through painful gasps. Naraku's lips peeled back into a twisted smile. He said nothing else as his tentacles shot out, ripping the woman's body apart and absorbing it into his own. The woman's screams died on the wind, leaving only the cruel and malicious laughter of Naraku behind. That too soon vanished as Naraku made his way to Sesshomaru. Soon, the ultimate power would be within his grasp.

The scent hit Inuyasha first, and his nose and ears twitched as he gazed to the west. He saw the silvery white forms of her soul stealing youkai first floating through the trees. He felt an odd unease fill him at her approach. His normally joy in her visists was disrupted by the sense of foreboding. Kikyou simply did not just come to this village, unless she either had news of great importance. Her form appeared through the tree line, her solemn eyes seeking his immediately. She gave no reaction to him, only continued to stare with that cold look. She began moving again, towards him. Inuyasha heard a shuffle of noise behind him, and he saw Shippou staring at Kikyou with a mixture of annoyance and hatred. He was holding a pile of sticks he had been out collecting for Kaede. Beside him was Rin, looking at Kikyou kindly.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou said, her tone surprisingly filled with emotion, though it was not love nor kindness, but great sadness and urgency. He felt his blood run cold.

"Kikyou..." He managed out. There was something in her eyes, something that made him shiver.

"I bring news of the West, Inuyasha, of your brother, Sesshomaru." She said. Her eyes grew glassy, and he was stunned into a lack of speech. The soft scent of salt was just hardly noticeable, but he could smell it none the less.

"Kikyou... what has happened?" The undead miko bowed her head.

"It was carnage unlike anything I had ever seen. I came across two villages, but I am sure there were more. There is a trail of blood that leads to the Western Citadel, and at the head of it, is Sesshomaru. Thousands of humans, youkai... they were slaughtered like pigs." For the first time in a very long time, emotion was thick in the miko's voice. This was not the type of killings she had seen from the hordes of youkai released by Naraku. This was innocent slaughter, the people had not even had a chance to arm themselves. The children, the infants, the women and old, the men, even the livestock had all been butchered mercilessly. Even a heart as cold at hers could not remain untouched by this atrocity.

"It can't be! Sesshomaru travels with Kagome," Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Kikyou by the arms and shook her almost harshly, though she seemed unfazed. "Kagome! Kikyou was Kagome with him? Where was she?" He demanded, his voice rising in pitch with his desperation.

"You lie!" Rin suddenly cried, throwing down the sticks she had been carrying. "Sesshomaru-sama would never do that!" Large tears welled into her eyes and she pointed a finger at Kikyou. "You lie! You are a liar!" She dropped her face into her palms, her small body shaking. She turned and ran back towards the village.

"Kagome! Where is she!" Shippou called, his own eyes filled with tears. Kikyou gazed at him, the strength in her eyes making the tiny kit feel better.

"She lives, though I know nothing else. If she were to die, I would feel it." She said, her hand resting over her chest. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, though it still did not answer the questions in his mind. Where was she? What happened to her? Was she ok? Did Sesshomaru hurt her? Had he lost control and she was unable to bring him back? Either way, he needed to get to the West. He could not let his bastard of a brother destroy his territory, even if he was an ass.

"I will accompany you." Kikyou said, as if sensing his thoughts. He nodded.

"The others are still healing, I will let them know what's going on, then we will set out for the west." Inuyasha closed his eyes briefly. _Kagome, wherever you are. Please be ok._ Inuyasha sent his silent prayer to whoever was listening out there.

The woman was wrong! She had to be! Rin ran blindly back to the village to where she knew Jaken would be waiting.

"Jaken-sama!" She cried out, but he did not respond. Ah Un gave her an odd look. Rin looked around, noticing that she was alone. With a look of determination she climbed atop Ah Un.

"Take me to Sesshomaru-sama Ah Un! He is in trouble!" The dragon nodded and took to the sky, its mighty wings beating furiously. She would prove that lady was lying, she would go find her Sesshomaru-sama!

"Why are you here?" Nanashi suddenly asked. Naraku shimmered beside him, his form seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Nanashi-dono, I have come to assist you." He said in his charming voice. Naraku was a coniving man, and this being that housed the so many souls, as Kanna had told him, was an opportunity to gain an even greater power than the Shikon no Tama. He would consume him, absorb Sesshomaru and the god within his body. He would be unstoppable.

"I came to..."

"I can feel her." Nanashi said, interrupting Naraku. Naraku stiffened. Before he could move, a clawed hand gripped him about his throat.

"You are a cunning hanyou, Naraku, but you are still but a hanyou." Naraku grinned, his body errupting into a mass of tentacles. The fleshy appendages wrapped around Nanashi's body.

"A Hanyou I may be, for now." Naraku said, and with that, he began to pull Sesshomaru's body within him. He felt the shiver of victory within his reach when the brush of the god's power washed over him. The jewel within him pulsed with dark energy. The power was within his reach, when a painful feeling began to arise. The tentacles curled away and revealed the face of Sesshomaru, yet it was not Sesshomaru. The eyes were black, and the face contained black veins. The mouth opened wide, much wider than should have been possible in his transformed form. Glistening fangs descended upon him, and Naraku felt the first beginnings of fear swell within him. He pulled back, attempting to escape, yet he found his body would not obey him. Naraku pulled as he felt his body slowly being ingested into the large mouth of the god.

"_Now you will know, you disgusting beast, what it is to truly be absorbed and devoured!"_ The eerie voice echoed through his mind. Naraku struggled anew, but the mouth continued to claim his body. Like a snake, Nanashi devoured the hanyou and all of his power, the pathetic red barrier weak against the power of the god. For all the problems he caused, Naraku had been defeated in a fashion that was fitting for him, devoured by a power he sought to control and could not. With that, Nanashi set his sights on his next village, a cruel and malicious smile lighting across his face. This was the village he looked forward to the most, the closest village to the citadel. It was the gem in his path, the home of Sesshomaru's kin.

His body was bathed in blood, flesh clotting the beds of his claws. His crimson eyes were filled with freedom, and joy. His hair was no longer its pristine beauty, instead it was saturated and laden with the blood of his people. Most of the stronger daiyoukai here were up at the castle, this village had been mostly women and children. He could feel the agony of the daiyoukai's soul deep within his confinement, and he relished in it. He had slaughtered them all in ways that passed well beyond his normal brutality. The more the daiyoukai broke within him, the more power over this body he possessed. His cruel laughter echoed over the silent village, his eyes now on the hill where the Western Citadel sat.

"You are a monster!" The voice was whispered in harsh undertones, and Nanashi turned sharply, snarling at his inability to sense this person's presence. As he gazed upon her, his snarl turned to a victorious smirk.

"Ah so the failure of a mother has come to attempt to kill her pup once more?" He pinned his blood filled gaze upon the crouching female daiyoukai who held a shredded woman within her arms. She had come from the village he had just vacated.

"Rest in peace, dear sister." Kimikyo whispered, yet the tears did not shed. She lay the body down, and stood. The blood of her sister soaked onto her clothes. She pinned Nanashi with a malicious stare, her golden eyes slightly tinged with red. She pulled two blades from her side, her lips curling back as she growled.

"You are strong _pup_, but in this state you are no match for me." She snarled. Nanashi gave her an amused look.

"I am much stronger, _mother_, then the last time we crossed paths." He lifted his finger, the ruby shining in the darkness. Kimikyo said nothing, only lifted from the ground and shooting forward in the attack. Her blades came swiftly, and Nanashi brought up his own arms to defend against the blades. The two swords at his hip, he knew, would not answer his call.

"You intend to hack and slash me to bits, _mother?"_ He sneered. The woman did not answer. In truth, she had no other plan than to stall him until her back up could arrive. She could not allow the Western Citadel to fall.

"Do not call me that." She said, her eyes narrowing. "You are no son of my, you vile beast." She lunged again, her swords coming far quicker than he expected, and one slipped passed his guard and sank into the flesh at his shoulder. He grunted in momentary surprise, yet a smirk settled over his features.

"Silly woman. You make strike this body all you desire, for I feel no pain. Sesshomaru, who is confined within me, is the only one who can feel the pain of this body!" The madness in his voice was sickening.

Kimikyo leapt back, wrenching her blade from his shoulder. Her mind raced, trying to figure out the solution that could delay him. He needed to be _alive_ when the miko got there, but he need not be anything else. Nanashi grinned, before his form disappeared. Kimikyo's eyes widened as she felt the shift of the god's energy behind her. She dodged to the right, his claws sinking into the flesh of her back. She avoided the worst of the attack. She spun, the scent of her own blood filling the air.

"You are a failure woman, and you think that you can stop me? A god? The chosen on of Izanami?" He sneered. He stalked towards her, his lips peeled back in menacing smirk. "You are inferior. You could not even kill me at my weakest point. You think you can kill me now?" He was close to her now, her eyes trained on him. "All these lives, all the blood that has soaked these lands could have been stopped by you, but you did not."

"You cannot spout my misgivings back at me, demon, for I have had many long years living with the memories of my failure." Kimikyo answered coolly.

"And your sister? Or her three pups that I scattered the pieces of?" He said, enjoying the way she stiffened.

"You will not live long, Nanashi." The third voice once again caught Nanashi by surprise, and he turned to find a man he had not seen in a very long time. Long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was tied at the nape of his neck and fell in pretty curls down his back. His eyes were a dark shade of gold, far darker than the others of his kind. He was old, ancient even. Nanashi growled, his temper flaring.

"You!" He snarled, his rage suddenly bursting forth like a fire reaching to the heavens.

"Me." The man replied. "Kimi-chan, you can step back now." Kimikyo tilted her head, giving an air of arrogance, yet did as he said. Nanashi attacked, his claws slashing furiously at the daiyoukai. The silver haired man dodged the vicious attacks, a somewhat playful look upon his face.

"Now pup, I know your father taught you better than that." He scolded. "Oh that's right, you are _weaker_ in this state. Some god." The man was baiting him, and it infuriated him to no end.

"I will destroy you, and this world!" Nanashi vowed. The power from the ruby pulsed around his finger, drawing the attention from the daiyoukai male. His dark golden eyes narrowed. Nanashi noticed the look and grinned as the power began to flood his body. "Your life ends now, Akito!" The daiyoukai named Akito leapt backwards as a bolt of red crashed into the spot he had been standing. His graceful form twisted into the air, and he landed behind Nanashi, just in front of Kimikyo.

"Father, be careful." She warned, her fangs bared at Nanashi. Her eyes were glowing a darker shade of red.

"Control yourself Kimikyo!" He snapped.

"He killed..."

"I know." Akito whispered darkly, his own eyes taking on a darker shade, "And he will suffer for it, but we cannot deal that blow. She comes. Josuke has gone to retrieve her." Kimikyo nodded, yet kept her gaze on Nanashi.

"Your pathetic miko? She will be dead long before your pathetic little dragon can bring her here. That foolish lioness was far too stubborn and brash to listen to my words. I knew she would kill her if left alone, though it would be wonderful to open the portal to the underworld using her corpse." The laughter that fell from his lips a shrill and filled with malicious intent. He leapt again, his speed near doubled. Akito dodged easily, his silver curly locks flying behind him in graceful beauty. The two forms jumped all over the place, there movements so fast they were but blurs to the world. Nanashi attacked with the lust for revenge.

Since as long as he could remember, it had been him, Akito, that had ended the life of his host. Until then, the once black pelt that was not white and drifting from his shoulder, would stay in his possession. The daiyoukai would watch over each newborn within his line, and never failed to eradicate him from this earth before he could take hold of his host. All except for Sesshomaru, who had been far too powerful to be overcome by Inukeyu's pelt. He would have his revenge here and now. That smirking face was there again, just beyond his reach. But that would not remain for long. Nanashi used a trick he had been saving. Black smoke rolled over the area, and Kimikyo found even her senses affected by the poison. She leapt backwards out of harm's way. She saw the form of her father Akito rise above the clouds, his eyes narrowed and lips pursed to a thin line.

"Father!" she called suddenly, her eyes wide as the form of Nanashi could be seen. Akito turned too slowly and his neck was gripped by the claws of his grandson.

"Now you die."

"Foolish pup!" Akito shouted. His claws moved quicker than Nanashi could prepare for, and he felt the side of his face slash open. The reaction to jump back forced him to do just that, though he felt no pain. He lunged for Akito once more, the blood dripping down his face. Akito too leaned in for the attack, his deadly claws ripping at the god's borrowed body. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he had been responsible for the deaths of many of his kin that the thought of tearing his grandson's body to pieces did not offend his senses. This creature killed his eldest daughter, her three pups, her mate, and many of his others of his descendents. He would not kill the whelp, but he would certain make Nanashi incapable of fleeing while the miko made her journey. He just prayed they would make it soon. A presence filled the area, yet Akito paid it little mind.

Josuke's powerful wings beat the air rapidly, propelling them along in a quick pace. Kagome's eyes were still marred by tears, yet she was not sure what she cried for. Even now, as they passed over the remnants of the villages that Sesshomaru had decimated, she could not bring herself to stop fearing that he may be injured. The diadem upon her brown seemed to burn with her intensity, and she could feel the presence of Michuru dwindling just beneath her subconscious. She had a feeling that things would end here, end now.

"I am scared." She whispered, laying her head against the scales at the base of Josuke's neck. He knew she was, he could feel it in her aura. He knew what would come, and he feared for the little miko. At this point, he was not sure if she could truly do what needed to be done.

"I can feel him." She whispered. A lone tear slipped passed her guard. "He is hurting so much." She broke down, sobbing. Josuke could sense them as well, and he sensed who Sesshomaru was with.

"_You must stay strong, little miko. You must do what is needed of you. You are our hope. Sesshomaru needs you."_ His voice brought comfort to the crying girl. She wiped her tears, her eyes steeling in determination. She would help him, she would save him, she would keep her promise and not let him become this monster.

The wind raced passed him as he jumped from branch to branch, his eyes set on his destination. Beside him, riding atop Kirara graciously loaned by Sango, was Kikyou. They raced towards the west, a sudden haste into their steps, for Kouga had brought even more disturbing news. His jewel shards had been taken, which meant the last remaining ones were in Kohaku's back, and the ones he seriously hoped Kagome still wore around her neck, wherever she was. Things were spiraling out of control, and Inuyasha was desperate to hold onto any semblance of control. He needed to find Kagome, save her, make Sesshomaru go away or go back to his normal bastard self, find Kohaku and protect him, and destroy Naraku. A hanyou can only take so much!

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed. Kikyou cast him a look. Inuyasha placed his sleeve over his face, the scent of blood assailing his senses. He was thankful for the darkness of the night, because he knew that if he were to look at the village to his left, he knew he would see carnage that would make even his stomach twist. Once again, he sent a silent prayer to the anyone that was listening, "_Please let Kagome be unharmed."_

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	19. Sesshomaru's Request

Next chapter of **Of Slaughter and Salvation**_, Sesshomaru's Re_quest. Hope you all enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Claws sunk into flesh, slicing through it as they traveled downward. Any normal man would have winced at the grievous wound, yet Nanashi only laughed. He felt no pain. As the body still did now bow to his will, only the soul directly attacked would feel the pain. Nanashi was surprised that the daiyoukai locked within him had not gone mad with the torture.

"You get nowhere!" Nanashi taunted wildly. His crimson eyes filled with madness. Akito made no move to answer. Instead, he only hardened his focus. Nanashi was foolish despite his divinity. He thought that his body would not crumble because he felt no physical pain. Akito needed to be precise and not inflict wounds which could threaten Sesshomaru's life. It would seem Nanashi knew they could not kill him, for if they were to slay him now his soul would rejoin Izanami in the underworld. Together, they would blast open the seals and release the dead upon this world and destroy it.

"You are silent, Akito, are you trying to think of a way to beat me?" Nanashi taunted once more, cruel amusement glistening in his eyes.

"I do not fear you. I have killed you many times." Akito answered, secretly enjoying the snarl of rage that followed his stoic words. Once again, Nanashi was on the offensive. Nanashi caught Akito on the arm, his claws ripping at the flesh.

Kimikyo launched herself into the fray, the sight of her father's blood snapping her notorious control. Her own claws bit into the flesh of Nanashi's back, and he whirled upon her. He lifted his hand to attack only to stiffen as a scent descended upon him. Despite the darkened clouds that hid his form, Nanashi knew Josuke was here, and he was not alone.

"You have run out of time, Nanashi." Akito said calmly, yet the sinister look upon his face rivaled even Nanashi's madness. Before Akito could fathom the god's thoughts, Nanashi disappeared. His eyes widened.

"Josuke!" He shouted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the thick clouds of condensation. Her body shivered, and she wrapped her fur cloak about her body tightly. The air was chilly, and Kagome felt the onset of rain beginning to appear.

"He is so close, Josuke." Kagome said suddenly, her senses straining. Josuke suddenly lurched with a vicious roar. Kagome gripped Josuke but it was with no luck.

"_Not again!" _She thought as she tumbled off his rolling form. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru's sneering face, clearly the one who had attacked them. No, it was not Sesshomaru; this was Nanashi. His claws pierced the tender flesh of her leg and dug in. Kagome screamed out in pure pain as her flesh was sliced. Josuke clasped his teeth around Nanashi, causing the god to release Kagome and turn towards him. With a fling of his head, Josuke tossed Nanashi aside with incredible force before diving down after her. Sesshomaru's swords went flying through the air, dislodged from the force of Josuke's throw. Josuke's massive form fell faster than Kagome's. A shimmer of youki erupted and soon, his clawed hand grasped hers and he pulled her to his body. He positioned one arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees as the ground loomed closer. With the grace and ease Kagome had always associated with Sesshomaru, Josuke landed. The ground gave way beneath them to a slight crater from the impact. Kagome was gripping onto Josuke tightly, her face buried into his chest.

"You are safe, Kagome." His voice was calm and soft, and Kagome nodded nervously. She loved flying, but she seriously hated falling. He placed her upon her shaky feet, yet kept his arm protectively around her as he realized she could not stand on her injured leg. The injuries were grave, and the smell of the miko's blood was unsettling. In front of her she saw two inuyoukai, one of whom she recognized as Kimikyo. She was wounded. Beside her was an equally beautiful male; his long, curly silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Her gaze then fell upon Nanashi, his laughter drawing her attention.

"You cannot protect her from my wrath! This is Izanami'swill!" He shouted. He lifted his hands into the air, red lightning shooting into the sky.

"Kaze no Kizu!" The shout came from the east and the attack hit Sesshomaru hard.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted, the agony in her voice heard by all. Tears burst from her eyes and she struggled against Josuke with all her might. "Let me go, I need to help him, please!" Kimikyo felt something within her heart soften, her eyes on the woman in an almost tender manner.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, glaring at the unusual looking youkai that was restraining her. Kagome turned her eyes to him, and he inhaled sharply at the pain that shimmered in those blue depths.

"Please! Inuyasha, don't hurt him! I need to save him! He can't die! I won't let him die!" Her words were broken by the heart wrenching sobs, and Josuke pulled her against him.

"You must use the diadem!" Josuke said to her, his gaze locking with hers. He never saw the attack coming. Nanashi's form collided with them, and to Kagome's horror his form was torn and covered in fresh blood.

Josuke flew backwards, Kagome still cradled protectively within his arms. He landed harsh upon the ground; his face marred by Nanashi's claws. Josuke felt dizzy, and he felt his consciousness slipping dangerously. Kimikyo and Akito leapt forward, but they were to late. Nanashi wrenched Kagome from the protective grasp of Josuke. An arrow embedded itself into his shoulder, but the god's power was too strong for the purification to take root. Kikyou narrowed her eyes, notching another arrow.

"Don't! You might hit Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at Kikyou. He turned back to Kagome and raced forward. He could not use his sword for he feared injuring Kagome further.

"Stay back, hanyou!" The shout was from another male, and Inuyasha felt a kick to his stomach. It knocked the wind from him and sent him flying backwards. "Do not interfere!" Akito snarled. He turned to Kagome. "Miko! You must use the diadem now!" Kagome raised her hands to the claw that gripped her neck.

"You all fail! With her death, your pathetic attempt at destroying me is lost!" Kagome felt the hand tighten as Nanashi's madness consumed him. Her vision began to blur. That's when she saw it. She was not sure if it had been a result of her oxygen deprived brain, but when it happened again, she knew it was true. His eyes were flickering from red to gold.

"Ses…sho…maru, pl…ease." Tears fell from her eyes, and the look shining within those enchanting orbs were his undoing. He dropped her form; his hands coming to grasp his head. Kagome coughed as the air invaded her body once again.

"Kagome?" The voice she loved so much had a familiar tone to it. She crawled forward as he collapsed. The pain of his extensive injuries too much for him, Sesshomaru, to bear. His eyes then turned crimson once more. Josuke had recovered momentarily, and he tackled the daiyoukai, trying to restrain him.

"Do it! Do it miko!" Josuke shouted back at her. Kagome cried, her fists digging into the earth.

"I can't! I don't know what to do!"

"Ask the miko within you!" He called back, his yell of pain as Nanashi dug his claws into his arms as the two daiyoukai fought

"_You know what you must do, Kagome!" _The voice of Michuru floated into her thoughts. Kagome sobbed.

"No! No, I don't!" She denied.

"_Yes, you do; you must do what I could not… defeat him, destroy him, purify him!" _Kagome's eyes shot open.

"No!" She screamed, her hands gripping her head. "I won't!" A grunt of pain drew her attention, and she watched in horror as Nanashi's fist appeared out of Josuke's back, the dragon's face frozen in pain.

"No! No, this isn't happening!" Kagome cried out. "Josuke!" She crawled as best she could towards them, watching as Josuke's form crumbled to the ground.

"I will kill you, miko, then finish him off!" Sesshomaru shouted as he lunged at her. Inuyasha and Akito were before her in a minute, protecting her.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha unleashed the attack, cursing as Sesshomaru seemed to shimmer out of view. As Sesshomaru's form disappeared, his eyes widened as he noticed what had been hidden by the daiyoukai previous position. There, in the path of the wind scar was a tiny girl seated atop a two headed dragon with no hope of outrunning the blazing attack.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin!" Kagome shouted, the desperation and pain in her voice too much for her to bear. Her diadem began to burn.

It happened in slow motion, as though time itself wanted to make sure they missed not a single detail. Rin's eyes were wide, the glow of the oncoming attack reflecting in her eyes. The attack hit, an explosion of power erupting in a blinding light.

As the light faded, they watched as three forms fell from the sky. The dragon landed first, the girl rolling off his back before lying still in a crumbled heap. What was more surprising, was the battered and broken form of Sesshomaru, his body colliding harshly with the ground. He had sheltered Rin and Ah Un from the attack, taking the brunt of it for them.

"No, no, no!" Kagome stood, the adrenaline pushing her on as she stumbled towards them, her wounded leg making her steps uneven. She fell many times before she reached their bodies. Kikyou was beside her, checking on Rin. Inuyasha was upon the ground, eyes wide in horror.

"Inuyasha! She is fine, just fainted!" Kikyou called out to him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You fool!" Akito shouted as he shot passed the hanyou towards where Kagome sat with Sesshomaru. She was beside him, crying onto his chest. As if her world was proof to her great sorrow, the rain that had been lingering within the clouds above them began to fall. Slowly, the blood on his person began to wash, yet seemed to stain the land around him.

"Sesshomaru." She sobbed, "Please don't die! You can't leave me like this!" Akito and Kimikyo watched with baited breath as the rise and fall of his chest seemed slower than it should be.

"Miko! You must purify him now or Nanashi will rejoin with Izanami in the underworld!" Akito snapped. Kagome whirled around to face him, her eyes harsh and filled with tears.

"No! I am not a murderer! I will not kill him!" Her voice was raw and thick with emotion.

"Miko…" The whisper was soft, yet stern none the less. She gasped and turned to him, his golden eyes staring at her in an unusual way. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek. She ignored the blood that still coated his hands and pressed her face against it. Closing her eyes, she felt more tears fall.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"Do it." Her eyes snapped open. A look of pained defiance flared to life.

"No! Never!" She seethed at him, the fury at his request igniting the passion in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You promised this Sesshomaru," He grit out between the spasms of pain that wracked his body. "That you would not let me become this monster. You go back on your word?" Kagome gasped, her eyes wide.

"No! You can't… I can't kill you Sesshomaru! I…"She bit her lip, closing her eyes to stop the flow of her misery. A soft touch at her lip made her open her misty eyes once more. Their gazes locked on one another.

"Miko…Kagome. This Sesshomaru makes one more request of you." There was a slight sense of urgency to his tone. His gaze pierced her soul with great intensity. "This… I ask of you," He began, his voice becoming strained, "to let me die as Sesshomaru, and not Nanashi." Kagome felt her body collapse onto his again, her grief consuming.

"Sesshomaru, please don't make me do it!"

"He is regaining control, Kagome, you must do it now! I beg this… Give me peace." His final words cut her like a knife. She looked back up to him once more, her tears mixing with the falling rain.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered. Slowly, she leaned forward and placed her lips onto his and kissed him for all she was worth. Her hands came to rest upon his chest, memorizing the feel of his heartbeat beneath her palm. Their eyes stayed on each other. Through their kiss, she whispered to him. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

Golden eyes widened, and her lips pressed harder against his. He felt the flare of her aura, the pink glow surrounding her form. The diadem too glowed, as did the pelt that still was upon his shoulder. There was an eruption of pink energy, and the others stepped back in the show of brilliant power. Three shimmering white forms appeared beside Kagome and Sesshomaru, one woman and two men. Michuru clasped her hands over her heart, the pain that filled Kagome still fresh in her memory. Inukeyu pulled her into his embrace. The third was a soul none had knew had been hidden so deeply inside Nanashi. It was Kentaru, and the solemn look on his face was proof of his grief. This had been because of his doing, and he had many long centuries to come to terms with that. Michuru and Inukeyu separated as powers began to form before them. Upon her brow was the diadem, upon Inukeyu's shoulder was the black pelt, and within Kentaru's grasp was his great spear. The spirits began to glow as they raised their hands over Sesshomaru's body. A vile black substance filled the space before them, and the writing soul of Nanashi twisted and thrashed in an attempt to get free. He felt fear as the blinding powers of the three talismans bore down upon him. Once again, there was another bright flash of light, and a feminine scream seemed to echo through the world. Izanami's plan was no more.

It felt like a warm bath had surrounded her tired and sore body. She opened her eyes, her gaze instantly finding a pair of golden eyes looking at her. His form was dissolving, but before it did so all the way, he smiled. It was a smile she had never seen; a smile she had never known he possessed. As his body turned to dust, Kagome cried. In the spot where Sesshomaru's body had lain, Kagome collapsed. Her small formed was wracked by sobs of a broken soul. The daiyoukai she had come to love more than any other was gone, was dead. And she had been the one to kill him.

The great Lord of the West was dead.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	20. Waiting on a Woman

Thank you to everyone for their love of this story. It has inspired me in more ways that I can express. I am glad you have followed through to the end. Without further adieu, I present the next chapter in **Of Slaughter and Salvation**, _Waiting on a Woman._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Her sobs did not dissipate with the passing of time, if possible they grew heavier. Her small frame shook almost violently as she wept in the rain. A shimmering glow drew the attention of the undead miko who stood nearby holding then unconscious Rin. She quickly latched on to Inuyasha's arm.

"Inuyasha, look." She said quietly, a bit of mixed awe in her normally vacant tone. Inuyasha's brows furrowed before he scented the area. There, almost unnoticeable, was the lingering scent of Naraku.

"How?" Inuyasha began, lifting a hand to scratch his head. Did Sesshomaru manage to take the Shikon no tama from Naraku? If so, was Naraku dead? Or was he still alive somewhere? He had so many questions fuel to life that his mind was beginning to throb.

With a soft sigh, Inuyasha pushed those thoughts to the back recess of his mind. Inuyasha never thought he would say this, but Naraku could wait. He made his way towards his friend's side, her broken and heaving sobs breaking his heart. He did not know what transpired between Kagome and Sesshomaru, but he had seen her kiss him. _Something_ had definitely happened, and his curiosity was clawing at him. He pushed that down as well, for now was not the time to milk her for answers.

"Kagome," He whispered her name softer than she had ever heard, and it stirred some sort of recognition within her grieving soul. Slowly, she pulled up from her spot. She knelt on the now muddy patch of earth that was soaked with blood and mud from the still pounding rain. It covered her clothing. Though her body still shook with sobs, they had quieted to almost silence. Finally, her broken eyes met his.

"Kagome," He continued, his ears flattening in his worry.

"Inuyasha..." She stuttered. Her lower lip quivered as she struggled to keep her emotions contained. When his arms moved outward, she took the offered invitation and threw herself against him. He caught her easily and held her, feeling his own heart break. He could never truly know what grieved her so, for though he had lost a lover once, it had never been like this. He knew there was nothing he could say; frankly, he was not that good with words anyways. So, instead, he simply held her as tightly as he dared.

A figured came towards him, and he noticed it was the darker youkai she had called Josuke. He came to kneel beside them with great difficulty, for his wounds were extensive. Kagome pulled back slightly, her bloodshot gaze landing on him. She shifted in Inuyasha's arms so that she was leaning against him. With her other hand, she reached out and gently clasped Josuke's. He nodded his head briefly, as if answering her unspoken inquiry to his health. She let her tearful gaze drop to the spot where Sesshomaru had lain, only for them to widen.

"The Shikon no Tama..." She whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from crying. She pulled away from Inuyasha and reached for it. Thin fingers enclosed around the warm jewel. "How?"

"A hanyou that reeked of that false jewel was here and foolishly confronted Nanashi. I witnessed only the last half, but needless to say the disgusting hanyou was devoured by the god's soul." Kimikyo said coolly, her tone eerily reminiscent of her late son's.

"Does, does that mean he is dead?" Kagome asked the elder daiyoukai female. Kimikyo scoffed.

"Considering you just purified the being that _housed_ the vile god, I would think that answer would be obvious." Kagome winced, the tears beginning anew at the callous words of Kimikyo. She seemed to notice her words had a less than pleasant side affect, especially since Josuke and her late mate's bastard were glaring at her. With a sigh, she made her way towards Kagome and knelt before her.

"Stop crying, miko. You have not only done what the rest of us could not, but you saved my son." Though her tone was still relatively aloof, Kagome could not help but notice there was an almost grateful warmth to it. Slowly, Kimikyo's claw-tipped fingers found their way under Kagome's chin. She lifted it so she could stare into those pained blue eyes. Her gaze softened, an emotion only the miko could see shining through.

_"Miko, I will speak of this once and only once. You have saved the soul of my pup, my Sesshomaru. From one mother to another, I thank you with all that I have within me_." Though Kimikyo's mouth never moved, Kagome heard the words as if they echoed through her heart. Surprising the daiyoukai with her forwardness, Kagome embraced the startled Kimikyo.

"For what it is worth, Sesshomaru understood and forgave you. And he still called you mother." Golden eyes widened, the shock of the miko's words shattering her composure. Those eyes grew slightly misty, yet the daiyoukai was no one to cry. Closing her eyes softly, Kimikyo allowed the embrace.

"_Thank you, musume."_ Kagome's eyes widened at the name, yet Kimikyo had already pulled away and adverted her gaze. She made her way to the other daiyoukai male, who was staring at Josuke with a playful frown.

"I spend all that energy healing you, dragon, just for you to injure yourself once more." Akito said softly as he came to stand beside them. Josuke snapped his fangs at the man in annoyance, yet said nothing. Akito turned his attention to the young Kagome who cradled the Shikon no Tama.

"You have done well, little miko, but I should expect no less from the lover of my grandson."

"Lover!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted, his gaze shifting from Kagome to Akito.

"This is not the time or the place hanyou." Josuke suddenly snapped, and Kagome was thankful for him. She slowly stood, her leg still bleeding from her wound.

"Inuyasha." She said quietly. He looked up at her, unsure of what she would ask.

"Please, will you gather Sesshomaru's swords? They dislodged from him during the fight and I think they landed just over there."

"What are you doing?" Josuke asked as Kagome stumbled towards the decimated village.

"This village, it was important to him I think." She answered. "I wish to bury the dead."

"No." Akito interrupted, Kimikyo nodding in agreement.

"It is our responsibility miko." Kimikyo stated sadly as she looked over the remnants of the once great village. "This was the village of our kin, of our pack, our home Shinjaku. We will honor the dead. You must heal, for your strength is endangering more than just your life." As if it were a final order, Kimikyo and Akito turned away. Kagome watched them go, her heart heavy. That had been Sesshomaru's kin? His family? Her heart broke at the news. No wonder he nearly begged for her to grant him peace. She found herself spiraling once more into her great depression. This time, however, more than just her emotions seemed to consume her. The day had finally caught up with her, and her body and mind gave way to the blissful darkness of unconsciousness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Inuyasha sat among the branches of the Goshinboku, his thoughts swimming of a blue eyed miko. It had been three days since the battle of Shinjaku, and she had yet to stir. This left him feeling weak and helpless, two feelings he absolutely despised. Kikyou had thankfully stayed to assist with looking after the village while Kaede focused upon Kagome. The village was beginning to recover from Sesshomaru's decimation of it just under two months ago.

It had taken them over a day to return. Josuke had insisted upon coming with them, claiming that it was his duty to stay with Kagome. Despite Inuyasha's protests, Josuke rode upon Ah Un with the unconscious miko while Kikyou took the still unconscious form of Rin upon Kirara. When they had reached the village, they were ambushed by the others, eager to know of the details. When they spied Kagome's battered form, and that of the unusual Josuke, questions were immediately stopped. Instead, Kaede ushered them into her newly reconstructed hut. There, Kagome had stayed. Often times Inuyasha would smell the salt of the miko's tears, yet she never seemed to waken.

Rin had woken shortly after returning to the village, and the poor child had not taken well to the death of her lord. Even now she would not leave Jaken's side who stayed down by the river. Inuyasha felt bad for her, knowing what it was like to suddenly be left alone. Jaken, at first, had not believed their news until the youkai named Josuke had verified its truth. Jaken had awed over the dragon, then bowed repeatedly. Even now, three days later, Inuyasha _still_ did know who the blasted youkai was.

"Inuyasha!" The excited call nearly made him topple from his perch. He leaned over, shooting a dark glare to the orange ball of fur. "She's awake!" Shippou called, his eyes large and watery. The poor kit had hardly left Kagome's side, only doing so when Kaede or Sango ushered him out.

Inuyasha felt his breath hitch, his heart suddenly stop. With a powerful leap, he bounded from the tree towards the small hut a short distance away. He squeezed into the sizable hut, noticing that it was filled with their not so small anymore group. Josuke leaned off to the corner beside Miroku, and Sango stood with Kaede on either side of Kagome's cot. Shippou sat on the bed beside Kagome's hands, his body shaking with emotion. Kagome had a soft smile on her face, yet it seemed wrong.

"I am sorry I worried you all." Even her voice was off, and everyone noticed it.

"Keh, you gave us one hell of a scare wench." Inuyasha admitted briskly, his face going slightly pink.

"Indeed, Kagome-sama." Kagome turned to Miroku, her eyes softening.

"Miroku!" He moved to sit beside her, his hand instantly grasping his. Her eyes watered. "I worried for you, when I left I was so afraid that you were hurt badly!" Her words came out in a slight rush, and Miroku offered her a calming smile. He never let it show, but his insides were churning with grief, joy, and relief all at once. Joy that she was finally awake, grief that she was hurt so badly, and relief that she seemed to not be suffering from any lasting _physical_ wounds.

"Sango has taken very good care of me in your absence, Kagome-sama. I am a lucky man to have such wonderful woman catering to my health." Sango blushed lightly at his words.

"We were all worried for you, Kagome-chan." Sango said, gathering the attention of the only woman she had ever known as a sister.

"Oh Sango." Kagome's composure broke and the tears fell. Sango gathered her into her arms, Miroku still clasping her hand.

"It is ok, Kagome." Sango soothed quietly, "You are safe now."

Sango and Miroku knew a very limited amount of the story, but they knew enough to know that the pain their friend suffered from was unlike anything they could understand. They were informed that Sesshomaru and Kagome had become more than just traveling companions in their short journey. Though it was somewhat surprising, Miroku knew that in reality it should not be so. Kagome was the kindest woman to ever grace this land. If there was anyone that could ensnare the heart of the cold daiyoukai of the West, then it would be Kagome.

Sango held Kagome for what seemed like hours before her tears subsided. As she calmed, Kagome began the tale they were all dying to hear.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It took months for Kagome to recover from her intense injuries. Her leg sported a rather unsightly scar, yet Kagome was not discouraged. It was a testament to the fact that her journey alongside Sesshomaru had been real. She had gone back to her own time for many weeks to recover, not only physically but mentally as well. In fact, this was the first time that Kagome had been back to the past for longer than a few hours. She sighed softly as she looked over the village, noticing that more than half of it was beginning to resemble its former glory.

This is where everything had started. She replayed the memory of that day in her mind. Her eyes closed as the tears once again rose to the surface. Despite the amount of time that had passed, Kagome was not healing. Her actions that day, her final act was killing her. She had killed the only being she had ever truly loved. True, there had been Inuyasha yet that had been nothing compared to the raw feelings that Sesshomaru had inspired. Her love for him only grew deeper with each passing day. It was beginning to consume her thoughts. She would see him every time she closed her eyes. She dreamt of him at night, of _time_ they had spent together. It was short and brief, but Kagome knew it was everything. Her gaze fell to the empty grave she had made for him and felt her heart constrict.

"Miko." The voice brought her from her pained reverie, and she turned to greet her audience.

"Josuke." Her voice was hollow. She never hid her emotions from him, for he was the only one who knew everything.

Silver eyes traced down her body, a very soft smile coming to his lips.

"You look beautiful; my lord would have been pleased." Kagome bit her lip, looking away.

"Are you sure about that?" He stepped towards her, grasping her chin gently, yet firmly. He forced her gaze to his.

"I am positive, miko. Do not doubt him." His silver eyes dropped once more, taking in her appearance. "You were special to him in a way no one else ever could be. The lack of a mark is only due to knowledge that his death was swiftly approaching." Kagome bit her lip, her grief swelling once again.

"He never told me." She admitted bitterly.

"Is it something that you needed to hear, miko? Could you not feel it? I did. The moment he attacked you and wrestled control away from Nanashi he showed it then." Kagome broke down and wept quietly.

"Josuke, I miss him so much. I don't know what to do!" Josuke pulled her into a warm embrace.

"You must not grieve, for he gifted you with a piece of himself." He whispered. Slowly, a true smile spread across her lips.

"And for that, I am most grateful." Her hands lifted and came to rest against her stomach.

******************** Sixty four years later***********************

Warm golden eyes looked solemnly at his companion. His soft silvery hair swirled in the wind, his black fuzzy ears twitching atop his head. His companion placed a hand upon his shoulder, offering comfort.

"Her time is very close." His companion said. "You had best say your thoughts to her now. Though she cannot speak and cannot see, she can still hear you." The silver haired man nodded, and his companion left.

"Mother," he began in a somewhat choked sound. He knelt beside her, grasping her hand tightly in his own. "Though you have lived a full life, I cannot help but feel as though it ended too soon. You are all I have ever known, and without you life will not be the same. I hope you find him, father that is. And I hope that in the afterlife you can have the life that you were deprived of. I love you, and I will never forget the lessons you taught me. Goodbye, mama." Though his speech was broken by soft sobs and the cracking of his voice, his message was clear. A soft smile seemed to blossom on the old woman's face before her breathing stopped and her chest grew still.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They felt the moment her spirit left them, and there was not a soul among them that was not broken by her passing. She had been a mother, a friend, a hero to them all. Josuke closed his eyes, keeping his own tears at bay. He had loved her, despite the futility of it. He knew her heart beat solely for another, and she had never swayed from that despite having gone over sixty years without him. That did not matter to him, he loved her anyways. He knew a part of him always would. She had been a soul far kinder than any he had ever met, and he had spent the past years since his master's death by her side. He had been with her through it all. She had managed many things in her years, including completing the Shikon no Tama. To this day, he was in awe of her ability to turn anything she touched to something pure. She had succeeded in eradicating the vile jewel from existence with a wish she never shared. And she lived her life everyday for her loved ones.

A lot had changed since Sesshomaru's passing. The western lands fell to Keriku, something that the old lion did not particularly care for. A compromise had been quickly reached, thanks to Kimikyo's return. She took reign over the Western Lands temporarily. It had been completely unexpected when the powerful daiyoukai had come to Kagome, informing her to take health for she was raising the future lord of the West. In a way, he thought, it had been good for the Miko to make sure Meiyo grew up learning of the ways of his father. He hoped it eased some of the guilt that always tormented the beautiful woman.

A sudden, more crushing sadness consumed him. She had never forgiven herself for what she had done to Sesshomaru. She was never a creature meant to kill, and her hand had been forced in the most cruel of ways. In a way, Kagome herself had died that day along with Sesshomaru. He knew it was because of the child Sesshomaru had given her that kept her insanity from taking over. Yet sometimes when the child had been sleeping, or away with Inuyasha he would listen to her broken sobs. Sometimes he would hold her, rocking her back and forth to comfort her. Other times he would take his truest form and they would ride across the lands they had briefly traveled together. Her guilt and misery was strong, and it was something Josuke had always wished to cure her of. Sadly, the only one who could cure her of this was waiting patiently in the afterlife for her, of that he had no doubt. He hoped with all his heart that at least now, she would be able to find peace.

His silver eyes swiveled to the door from which a silver haired young man stepped through. His eyes were misty, his cheeks decorated by the stains of his tears.

"She is gone." He said simply. A rustle of red disappeared into the trees, the words too hard for Inuyasha to hear. It was a harsher blow for Inuyasha that the hanyou would probably ever admit. She had been his best friend, even until the end. Kikyou had passed shortly after the battle with Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku had passed over two decades ago, and even little Rin had made her journey to the afterlife. However Kagome was something different than all of them. Kikyou had already died, in essence, so when she had left it had not been as hard. When Sango and Miroku had died, it had been a harsh blow yet Kagome had kept him going. Now without her, his world seemed bleak.

A sharp inhale from a red haired young man seemed to cut the silence like a knife. The silver haired man regarded the red haired man for a moment, before the two embraced. The normal show of bravado was lost amongst their silent tears.

"She is in a better place, Meiyo, my brother." Shippou said quietly, though his words were shaking with his grief. "She is with Sesshomaru now." Meiyo only cried harder at the mention of his father. Despite his pain and heartache, he knew deep down that his father had been patiently waiting for her. His mother was in good hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That beautiful, sweet smile spread across her lips as their eyes met. She was just the way he remembered her. Her black hair spun about her form as an unknown wind circled around them. It was as if time had never passed, and here they were at the final moment, except this time he would not be leaving her.

"Miko." The whisper was soft, almost like a caress.

"Sesshomaru, you waited for me." She responded, her eyes misting with her tears. Her hands rose to settle against her heart. He gave her a affirmative nod.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with her happiness.

"Because this Sesshomaru would not enter the afterlife without you." His tone seemed almost as if he were stating the obvious.

"Why?" She asked again, coming to stand just before him. A slow smile spread across his lips, the same smile he had given her that day.

"Because this Sesshomaru was unable to say what you wished to hear." Her lips parted with a slight gasp as he leaned in against her.

"Oh?" She pushed, her lips just grazing his now.

"I have waited very long to tell you, Kagome, that I love you." His lips were against hers before she could utter a word. Her eyes slipped shut, tears of pure joy slipping down her face.

Finally, they were together again.

The End

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


End file.
